Liebe oder Hass
by sessely
Summary: Sie ist ein Engel und doch ein Dämon, sie ist ein Mensch und doch eine Göttin.
1. Chapter 1

1Liebe oder Hass (was sagst du zu dem titel?)

- Kapitel 1 - Fragen über fragen

Die nächsten paar zeilen sind eher unwichtig für dich. Ich wünsch dir viel spaß beim lesen.

Willkommen zu meiner ersten HGSS story.

Ich hab sie nicht ganz allein verfasst, nein. Ich hatte eine fleißige Ideenbringerin und zu gleich Mitschreiberin: Sternchenmaus.

Much thanks to you my sweety.

Much thanx to my kuschelmaus, too. Thanx for betaing.

Es folgt das übliche:

Disclaimer: nix mir alles J.K. Rowling.

Mail von mir: von mausi: ellimaus89web.de

So das wäre erledigt. Lasst euch überraschen, was euch mal wieder von mir geliefert wurde.

Zeichenerklärung:

‚..' Gedanken

„.." normale Sprache

oh bevor ich's vergesse: AB:….. sind Anmerkungen von meiner Beta

Kapitel 1: Ohrfeigenfrei, oh nein!

An einem heißen Sommertag konnte man sich freuen, wenn man in den Kerkern Unterricht hatte. Einige wünschten sich lieber ein anderes Fach, aber aussuchen war leider nicht.

‚Wieso muss ich mir diesen Mist schon wieder antun? Ich hab diesen Scheiß so was von satt.'

Harry Potter saß in dem Fach seiner schlimmsten Alpträume: Zaubertränke.

„Hey Ron, hast du eine Ahnung warum Hermione so komisch ist?"

Ronald Weasley wusste nicht woher er das wissen sollte und zuckte einfach nur mit den Schultern.

„Woher soll ich das denn wissen. Ich bin doch nicht ihr Seelsorger! Die wird schon ihre Gründe haben."

‚Oh mann ist der wieder gereizt. Liegt bestimmt daran, dass sie ihm einen Korb gegeben hat. Was hat er sich auch gedacht, dass sie ihm vergibt. Der dumme Hund hat sie betrogen. Was erwartet er denn da?'

„Du hast sie betrogen, wie solls ihr da gut gehen? Ich meine sie mit Luna zu betrügen ist ja doch ganz schön heftig."

Der Rothaarige zog leicht seinen Kopf ein und gab nur noch eine Art Knurren von sich.

„Kümmer dich um deinen eignen Kram, Potter!"

Im gleichen Moment, als Harry einen Konter geben wollte wurde er, bevor er überhaupt das erste Wort aussprach, durch einen immer lauter werdenden, großgewachsenen Mann unterbrochen.

„Was war das gerade Granger?"

Erschrocken fuhr die Angesprochene aus ihren Gedanken hoch.

„Wie bitte, Professor? Ich habe gerade nicht zugehört."

Mit leeren Augen schaute sie ihn an.

„Sie haben gerade einen Professor beleidigt. Was glauben Sie, Sie eingebildete Besserwisserin, eigentlich wer Sie sind? " mit traurigen Augen, die ohne jegliches Feuer waren, sah die Gryffindor ihn an.

„Ich verstehe nicht Professor, was habe ich getan?"

„Wollen Sie mich zum Narren halten, Granger? Was nehmen Sie sich hier heraus!"

„Verzeihung Sir, aber ich weiß wirklich nicht von was sie sprechen."

Die ansonsten sehr blasse Haut nahm nun eine Rotfärbung an die schon ans Unnatürliche grenzte. Niemand hätte gedacht, dass er so wütend werden könnte.

„Mir reicht es, Granger. Wenn sie nicht wissen was sie gesagt haben, sind Sie selbst daran schuld. Fragen sie doch ihre Mitschüler, wenn Sie es erfahren wollen. Sie können sich Ihre Strafarbeit bei mir abholen. Heute Abend, Punkt neunzehn Uhr. Falls sie zu spät kommen, wird es für Sie Konsequenzen haben und es wird mir eine Freude sein Ihnen Ihren Abschluss zu verwehren."

„Jetzt reicht's mir aber endgültig! Ich habe nichts gesagt, Sie vermoderte, alte Fledermaus."

„RAUS!! Granger, Sie haben ihren Rahmen in sehr hohem Maße gesprengt. Ein Schulausschluss wäre wohl das Richtige für Sie!"

„Jetzt haben sie wenigstens einen Grund mir eine Strafarbeit zu geben. Ich freue mich regelrecht darauf. Wie wäre es mit einem Gifttrank den ich am Ende auf seine Wirkung testen soll? Entspräche das denn ihren Vorstellungen einer angemessenen Strafarbeit? Sicherlich reicht das noch nicht. Sie haben bestimmt noch etwas grausameres für mich."

Mit offenem Mund stand Severus vor seiner Abschlussklasse. In seinem Gesicht bildete sich eine zornige, und doch von Erschrockenheit gezeichnete Mimik.

„Mrs. Granger. Ich glaube Sie haben für heute genug gesagt. VERLASSEN SIE AUGENBLICKLICH MEINEN UNTERRICHT!"

„Aber sehr gern, Fledermaus. Ich sehe sie dann heute Abend in den Kerkern. Bitte seien Sie pünktlich, ich habe nicht den ganzen Abend Zeit für so eine Kellerassel wie Sie."

Hermione Granger verließ mit erhobenem Haupt die Kerker, immer noch darüber nachdenkend, was sie denn zu ihrem Tränkeprofessor gesagt haben könnte.

‚Ich habe doch nur gedacht. Nichts ausgesprochen, oder doch? Verdammt, ich glaube ich habe ihn als arroganten, kalten, griesgrämigen Kellerbewohner bezeichnet. (AB: Ist doch absolut treffend find ich!) War das der Anstoß für ihn? Was solls, so werde ich wenigstens von den Gedanken an einen gewissen Idioten abgelenkt.'

Da es die letzten Stunden für heute waren machte sie sich auf den Weg zum großen See. Doch ihr Lieblingsplatz war schon belegt. So lief sie einfach durch die Ländereien von Hogwarts ohne ein bestimmtes Ziel.

Nach zwei Stunden kam sie in der großen Halle an, wo sich schon eine hohe Zahl an

Schülern befand.

Als sie sich zu ihrem angestammten Platz begab verfolgten sie erschrockene und gleichzeitig stolze Blicke. Selbst von Albus Dumbledore wurde sie verwundert angeblickt.

‚Was haben die denn alle? Bin ich jetzt schon eine Attraktion?'

„Hey Hermione, was war denn mit dir los. Bist du völlig übergeschnappt. Snape hat Gryffindor nach dem du gegangen bist zweihundert Punkte abgezogen!"

„Ach, hat er das, ja?! Ist mir doch egal. Mir ist sowieso alles egal."

Harry sah geschockt drein.

‚Das ist nicht Hermione. Das ist nur eine Hülle von ihr. Unsere kleine Granger hätte spätestens nach dem Wort ‚'Punktabzug' reagiert wie eine Furie.'

„Mione, was ist mit dir los. Irgendetwas stimmt nicht mit dir. Du bist wie verwandelt, irgendwie nicht mehr du selbst!"

Voller Zorn starrte sie den Jungen der lebt an:

„Was bildest du dir ein? Dass ich immer die gutgelaunte, nie betrübte und stets perfekte Hermione Granger bin? Ich habe es satt immer nur als eine Besserwisserin dargestellt zu werden, die es nie schaffen wird etwas in ihrem Leben zu erreichen. Mir reicht's. Und du perfekter Schüler, lass mich gefälligst los und kuschel mit deinem Dämon. Ich hab genug von dir eingebildetem Etwas! Ich habe von allem die Nase so gestrichen voll. Ich würde am liebsten mein eigenes Leben beenden, wenn da nicht das bisschen Verstand wäre, das ich noch besitze."

Sie stand ruckartig von ihrem Platz auf, ohne auch nur einen Bissen zu sich genommen zu haben.

Severus Snape und alle anderen in dieser Halle verfolgten dieses Schauspiel mit Entsetzen.

Eine Schülerin die so aus ihrer Haut fuhr und die gesamte Halle zusammen brüllte hatten sie noch nie erlebt.

Es war kurz vor halb sieben. Hermione begab sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Schlafsaal. Sie hatte noch eine knappe halbe Stunde Zeit um sich dann bei Snape ihre Strafarbeit abzuholen.

Bevor sie sich allerdings in die Schlangengrube begab, nahm sie noch eine ausgiebige Dusche, um sich abzuregen.

Alles erledigt und mit ihren gesamten Unterrichtsmaterialien unter dem Arm, lief sie die vielen Treppen vom Gryffindorturm hinunter in die Kerker.

‚Kann denn der Tag noch schlimmer werden? Ich habs so was von satt! Hoffentlich hat unser Giftmischer vergessen, dass ich kommen sollte. Aber das würde ja schon beinahe an ein Wunder grenzen. Halt dich nicht selbst zum Narren, Hermione. Er wird dir eine seiner ekligsten Aufgaben und Diskussionen liefern.'

--------- -------------

Kurz nachdem Hermione die Große Halle verlassen hatte ging ein weitangelegtes Gemurmel und Gebrabbel von statten.

„Habt ihr das mitgekriegt Leute. Die dreht ja total durch!" Meinte eine Schülerin aus Hufflepuff.

Bei den Slytherins war die Freude über das Geschehnis mehr als nur groß. Sie brachen beinahe in Jubel aus.

Alle Häuser, außer einem, unterhielten sich in einer extremen Lautstärke, gegen die nicht einmal Dumbledore ankam.

Die Gryffindors waren starr vor schreck. Nie hätte jemand mit solch einem Ausbruch gerechnet. Es war zu unrealistisch als dass sie es glauben könnten, was da passiert ist. Ein völlig perplexer Harry Potter saß auf seinem Platz mit immer noch weit aufgerissenen Augen und war für andere nicht mehr ansprechbar.

-------------------------------

‚Solche Kindereien. Für wen halten die sich denn, für Kommentatoren? Mir reichts! Erst stellt Sie mich vor der gesamten Klasse bloß und nun sich selbst. Eigentlich sollte mich das ja freuen, aber irgendwie verstehe ich diese dämlichen Gören nicht. In einem Moment spielen sie sich auf, als wären sie die Retter der Welt und im nächsten kommt es mir so vor als ob sie keine Lust mehr haben zu leben. Weiber!'

Zwei Minuten später hatte Snape sich auf den Weg in sein Büro gemacht. Er hatte noch einige Aufsätze zu kontrollieren und die Prüfungen vorzubereiten. Alles in Allem hatte er sich noch bis ca. Mitternacht um die komplett missratenen Schüler zu kümmern, die seiner Meinung nach nicht in der Lage sind einen ordentlichen Zaubertrank zu brauen. Geschweige denn eine Ausarbeitung über die Wirkungen solcher anzufertigen. Er war zwar nicht im Verzug, was die Notengebung anbelangt, aber eine schlechte Note mehr oder weniger, was macht das schon aus.

Er platzierte eine Whiskeyflasche auf seinem Arbeitsplatz und nahm öfters den ein oder anderen Schluck. Nach einer viertel Stunde war die Flasche ausgetrunken.

Nachdem er die ersten drei Pergamentrollen studiert hatte klopfte es an seiner Tür.

‚Welcher Idiot will denn jetzt schon wieder was von mir?'

Als es ein weiteres Mal an seiner Bürotür klopfte, gab er es auf dieses nervige Geräusch zu ignorieren. Fast an der Portraithöhle angelangt klopfte es schon wieder.

„Machen Sie nicht so einen Aufstand!"

Als das Bild, das mit einer Schlange verziert war, aufschwang wollte er sogleich einen Fluch auf dieses nervende Geschöpf abgeben. Doch bevor er sich versah trat diese Person einfach ein. Ohne jegliche Aufforderung.

„Was zur Hölle Slytherins wollen sie hier. Ich dachte sie hätten die Zaubererwelt satt."

Mit einem sarkastischen Unterton in der Stimme des Schwarzhaarigen und einem Blick der töten konnte, starrte er seine Schülerin an.

‚Na die kann was erleben. Tritt ohne meine Erlaubnis einfach in mein Büro.'

„Also Granger, was wollen sie hier? Ich habe keine Zeit für ihre Beleidigungen, wenn Sie also

endlich mein Arbeitszimmer verlassen würden."

Zornig und stur schaute er in ihre Augen, als ob er darin etwas finden würde, was seine Frage beantworten könne.

‚Ihre Augen sind so ohne jede Regung., als ob aus ihr, ihr ganzer Löwenmut verschwunden wäre. Was geht dich das denn an. Kümmer dich lieber um deine eigenen Aufgaben, Severus Snape.'

„Nun gut, wenn Sie keine Zeit haben kann ich ja wieder gehen. Oder haben Sie vielleicht etwas vergessen?"

„Ich etwas vergessen? Sie nehmen sich schon wieder viel zu viel heraus. Wie können Sie mir unterstellen, dass ich Professor Snape, etwas vergesse!?"

Die Braunhaarige musste schmunzeln:

„Ganz einfach. Weil Sie etwas vergessen haben."

„Wollen sie mich etwa zum Narren halten? So eine Dreistigkeit habe ich ja noch nie erlebt."

„Wenn Sie meinen Professor. Aber ich verspreche Ihnen, Sie haben etwas vergessen. Ich verrate ihnen auch was: Ich sollte mir eine Strafarbeit bei Ihnen abholen. Hilft Ihnen das auf die Sprünge? Sie sind wahrlich nicht zu beneiden. Wenn Sie schon Dinge vergessen die Sie erst heute beschlossen haben."

Ein lautes Lachen hallte durch das Büro. Severus musste sich zusammenreißen dieser Person nicht einen Cruciatus oder zumindest eine Ohrfeige zu verpassen.

„Gut, wenn Sie es nicht anders wollen." Er ging zu seinem Schreibtisch und öffnete ein kleines Buch. Nach einer Minute des Suchens, fand er einen Zaubertank mit dem er ihr einen Monat Strafarbeit aufgeben kann.

„Für ihre Selbstgefälligkeit und ihrem Hang zur Beleidigung eines Lehrkörpers haben Sie es sich selbst zuzuschreiben. Ich habe hier einen Trank der Sie einen Monat beschäftigen wird. Sie werden jeden Abend Punkt zwanzig Uhr hier sein und ihn bearbeiten. Sie dürften mit ihm schon bekannt sein und wissen deshalb, dass er auf keinen Fall eher fertig sein wird. Sie werden den Vielsafttrank brauen. Alles was sie an Zutaten dafür brauchen, habe ich in diesem Schrank." Er zeigte auf ein Möbelstück, das eine gesamte Wand des Zimmers beanspruchte.

„Was Sie benötigen, müssen Sie selbst herausfinden. Ich gebe Ihnen einen Rat, wagen Sie es nicht meine Räumlichkeiten in die Luft zu jagen. Sie können sofort mit Ihrer Arbeit beginnen."

Mit offenem Mund stand sie da.

‚Einen ganzen Monat nachsitzen, das ist nicht sein Ernst.'

„Sir, darf ich den Grund erfahren warum Sie mir einen Trank geben den ich schon einmal gebraut habe?"

‚Wenn das nicht reicht um sie aus der Ruhe zu bringen…'

„… fangen sie endlich mit Ihrer Arbeit an."

Snape holte sich eine neue Flasche aus seiner Bar und zog sich an seinen Schreibtisch zurück, weiter korrigierend. (AB: Jetzt ist er wohl endgültig zum Säufer mutiert, armer Kerl!)

Hermione, die nichts davon mitbekam, setzte sich an einen kleinen Tisch und blätterte durch einige Bücher. Nachdem sie alle Zutaten kopiert hatte, machte sie sich auf den Weg zum Vorratsschrank.

‚Wollen wir doch mal sehn was er macht wenn ich….'

Erschrocken und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen fuhr der Tränkeprofessor aus seinem Sessel hoch. Es gab allerdings keine weitere Reaktion. Als die junge Frau auch noch das nächste Gefäß mit einem flüssigen Inhalt fallen lies, was ein Loch in den Kerkerboden brannte, stand Severus endgültig auf und begab sich in Richtung des Loches.

Er beäugte es mit einer hochgezogenen Braue. Er schwang seinen Zauberstab und das Loch war verschwunden. Dies erledigt schaute er zu Hermione die innerlich ein gemeines Grinsen aufsetzte.

‚Na Snape, was machst du als nächstes?'

Das Gegenüber der Gryffindor blickte ihr streng in die Augen. Hermione hatte einen vor Wut schnaubenden Professor erwartet, aber was sie sah konnte sie nicht in irgendeine Kategorie einordnen. Sie kannte diesen Gesichtsausdruck nicht, hatte ihn noch nie bei einem Lehrer oder Schüler gesehen. Sie rechnete mit dem Schlimmsten. Innerlich hoffte sie, dass er sie mit einem Avada Kedavra umbringen würde. Ja, das war ihr Wunsch. Genau aus diesem Grund wollte sie ihn aus der Reserve locken. Sie hatte keine Lust mehr auf ihr ohnehin beschissenes Leben.

Snape hatte seinen Zauberstab noch immer in der Hand, was ihre Hoffnung auf ein schnelles Ende noch unterstützte.

Snape kam bedächtig langsam auf sie zu. Nach einigen Schritten steckte er seinen Stab weg und ging weiter. Aus Angst, was sie erwarten würde, ging sie bei jedem Schritt den Snape nach vorn machte einen Schritt zurück. Nach ein paar Bewegungen stieß sie an eine kalte Wand, sie versuchte weiterhin Rückschritte zu machen. Aber dieses Unterfangen war zwecklos.

Der schwarzhaarige Mann kam immer näher und in Hermione begann sich ein Gefühl der Furcht auszubreiten. Kurz vor ihr blieb der Mann stehen. Er stützte eine Hand neben dem Lockenkopf ab und sprach mit bedrohlich leiser Stimme:

„Was beabsichtigen Sie damit?"

„Wollen Sie das wirklich wissen?"

Mit gesenktem Blick stand sie vor ihm, jung und von sich selbst gequält.

„Verraten sie es mir und ich sage Ihnen ob ich es wissen will oder nicht. Also?"

‚Das ist eine schlimmere Strafe für mich als diesen blöden Trank einen Monat lang zu brauen. Wie soll ich einem Professor erklären, warum ich mich am liebstem von ihm umbringen lassen würde? Wie stellt er sich das vor?'

„Ich …. Ich… "

Immer noch ihren Blick zu Boden gerichtet stammelte sie vor sich her, aber niemand außer sie selbst verstand auch nur den Hauch eines Wortes.

Snape betrachtete sie eine Weile ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen oder auch nur eine Bewegung zu machen. Nachdem Hermione nicht ein einziges klares Wort heraus brachte fing er an sich Sorgen zu machen.

‚Das ist nicht die Hermione Granger die ich kenne. Nie um ein Wort und eine Meinung verlegen.'

Er bewegte seine Hand neben ihrem Kopf weg und nahm mit dieser und der zweiten das feinzügige Gesicht seines Gegenübers in die Hände.

Erschrocken über diese Geste blickte der Lockenkopf Snape verwirrt an. Eine Träne bahnte sich den Weg über ihre Wange, wurde aber bevor sie abtropfen konnte von den samtigen Händen weggewischt.

Er drehte ihren Kopf so, dass sie ihn ansehen musste. Was sie auch tat, mit verschwommenen Augen. So standen sie eine Zeit lang voreinander als sich Severus Snape vorbeugte und die tiefroten Lippen seiner Schülerin küsste. Zaghaft und mit bebenden Lippen. Als die Braunhaarige begriff was hier vor sich ging versuchte sie sich loszureißen. Mit Müh und Not schaffte sie es, dass der Kuss unterbrochen wurde, so erhob sie ihre Hand und gab dem Lehrer für Zaubertränke eine gewaltige Ohrfeige.

Ihre Hand hielt vor seinem Gesicht inne, ohne dass sie sich auch nur den kleinsten Millimeter bewegte. Ihre Augen zeigten Schock und Furcht vor der Reaktion.

Aber wieder kam es anders als sie dachte, anstatt das er ihr etwas antat, packte er mit Feingefühl die zarte Hand und legte sie auf die schmerzende Stelle seines Gesichtes.

"Ist das alles Ms. Granger? Ich hätte einiges mehr von Ihnen erwartet."

Snape nahm die Hand der Gryffindor und küsste diese. Er konnte und wollte sich nicht vorstellen, dass ein Löwe seinen ganzen Stolz verliert, ohne dass auch nur der Ansatz eines Restes davon da sein soll!

"Was ist mit dir los? Ich habe dich noch nie so verworren gesehen, hast du einen Grund für diese Abwesenheit im Unterricht und deinem eigenen Geist?" (a/n also mit „Geist" mein ich ihr denken und ihre Seele)

Immer noch völlig perplex starrte die Braunhaarige den Tränkeprofessor an. Sie verstand einfach sein Interesse an ihr nicht. Wie konnte ein griesgrämiger, alter Mann nur vermuten, dass sie etwas für ihn empfand. Oder wollte er sie nur aus der Reserve locken?

Hermione Granger verstand die Welt nicht mehr.

"Warum sagst du denn nichts. Das kenn ich ja gar nicht von dir."

"Was soll das Snape, was wollen Sie von mir?"

Mit einem verletzten Blick sah der Genannte sie an.

"Ich dachte das wüsstest du inzwischen. Wenn du lieber gehen willst, bitte."

In der kurzen Zeit, die sie sich in den Kerkern befand, stellten sich ihr nur noch mehr Fragen und sie hatte keine Chance auf die am meisten erwarteten antworten. Doch was soll sie machen, wenn sie sich selbst nicht mehr vertrauen kann, wie sollte sie dann jemals einer Person vertrauen die sie ohne die geringste Vorahnung, einfach küsst?

'Ich war doch immer glücklich mit Ron gewesen, wieso kommt jetzt in mir ein Gefühl der Geborgenheit zum Vorschein. Kann ich mich nicht einfach umbringen, um diesen ganzen Fragen aus dem Weg zu gehen. Ich hab es so satt mich immer auf dem neuesten Stand zu halten. Ich kann nicht mehr.'

Snape, der Hermione immer noch beobachtete bemerkte, wie ihre Pupillen sich gänzlich weiteten und sich ihr Geist immer mehr zu entfernen schien.

"Ist alles in Ordnung, du siehst so blass aus?"

Noch während er diesen Satz an den Lockenkopf richtete, gaben ihre Beine nach und sie sackte in sich zusammen.

"Komm schon Hermione, wach endlich wieder auf. Auch wenn dieses Muggelzeug schon überlagert ist, stinkt es immer noch abscheulich."

'Wieso bist du so am verzweifeln über den Zustand dieser Person? Sie ist verdammt noch mal deine Schülerin, nicht eines deiner kleinen Bordell-Mädchen! Die nebenbei bemerkt viel besser aussehen.'

Da war sie wieder, die Stimme in seinem Kopf die einfach nicht schweigen wollte und immer ihre völlig unerwünschten Kommentare dazu gab.

Er war der Ansicht sie endlich losgeworden zu sein. Aber welche Annahme wird schon durch Wahrheit bestätigt.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Da fast jeder in der Schule wusste, dass Hermione beim Giftmischer nachsitzen musste, machte sich niemand darüber Gedanken, dass die Zeit schon weit nach der Sperrstunde vorgerückt war und sie immer noch nicht in ihrem Bett, im Mädchenschlafsaal, lag.

Wo sie jedoch lag, wollte und konnte, niemand auch nur im Leisesten erahnen.

Wer um Merlins Bart würde auch vermuten, dass sie im Bett von Severus Snape lag?

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Als der Morgen graute lag die Stirn eines gewissen Mannes in Falten und seine Gedanken drehten sich nur um eines.

'Ich bin zu weich geworden. Wieso sonst würde ich mir meinen kostbaren Kopf wegen einer kleinen Besserwisserin zerbrechen. Ich habe wirklich wichtigeres zu tun.'

'Ganz einfach du Kerkerhocker, du bist gänzlich dem alten und immer zwinkernden Weißmagier ausgeliefert. Er versucht dich zu ändern. Er will einen Mann aus dir machen, der

du nie sein wirst. Kapier es endlich. Du musst hier weg. Weg von diesem Alten, der für dich wie Gift ist. Du bist und bleibst ein Schwarzmagier und das wird dieser hirnlose Idiot nie einsehen.'

Wieder versuchte Snape nicht auf die Stimme zu hören, obwohl er wusste, dass sie in mancherlei Hinsicht Recht hatte.

Albus wird es nie erreichen, dass Severus Snape seine Maske ablegen wird. Zu viel hatte er als junger Mensch durchgemacht und als Spion zu arbeiten war für ihn mehr als nur eine Strafe. Nie wollte er sich der weißen Seite anschließen, aber ihm blieb keine Wahl, denn sich gänzlich dem Dunklen ausliefern wollte er auch nicht.

'Ein Snape stellt sich nur auf eine Seite, und das ist die Eigene. Alles was zum Schutz der Ehre seiner Selbst dienen kann, ist richtig.'

Es würde seine Familienehre und sein Selbstbewusstsein nur zu einem kleinen Häufchen schrumpfen lassen, wenn er sich der altehrwürdigen Tradition seiner Familie entziehen würde. Denn ein Snape unterwirft sich niemandem. Er tut so, er lebt so, aber er wird es nie sein. Auch wenn viele Menschen meinen sie würden jedem dienen, der mehr Macht hat als sie

selbst. Was sie allerdings nie verstanden haben ist, dass sie die stärksten waren, sind und immer bleiben werden.

Die Familie Snape hat ihren ganz eigenen Charakter, den auch Eingeheiratete nie verstehen werden.

(A/n: schluss mit SS Family history. Weiter gehts im Textfluss, der was mit der Story zu tun hat. XD)

Als sich die ersten müden Schüler regten machte sich Snape auf den Weg zu Dumbledore. Er wusste zwar noch nicht wie er es ihm beibringen sollte, dass sie die ganze Nacht bei ihm verbracht hatte, aber in seinen Zeiten als Spion hatte er deutlich an Einfallsreichtum dazugewonnen.

Er nahm eine Hand Flohpulver und warf sie in den Kamin und rief laut "Professor Dumbledores Büro!"

"Oh guten Morgen Severus, was verschafft mir die Ehre deines frühen Besuches?"

Mit einem süßlichen Ton säuselte er die Worte.

'Sein Zwinkern könnte auch mal bitte jemand aus seinem Gesicht zaubern, das schlägt einem ja aufs Gemüt.'

"Es gibt da ein Problem, Albus, von dem du erfahren solltest. Es geht um eine Schülerin. Um genau zu sein geht es um eine deiner Lieblinge."

"Aber, aber Severus. Du weist doch, dass ich nie jemanden bevorzuge oder benachteilige. Um wen geht es denn nun?"

"Würde es dir auf die Sprünge helfen, wenn ich besagte Person mit deinem Goldjungen in Verbindung bringe?"

Er war es so leid, das sich D immer so dumm stellte. Denn wenn dieser Mann mal etwas nicht wusste, was in seinem Schloss vor sich ging, wäre er wirklich alt geworden.

"Gehe ich recht in der Annahme das es sich um Mrs. Granger handelt?!"

"Na endlich schaffst dus auch noch deinen Geist etwas anzuspornen."

"Was ist denn passiert, das DU davon weist und nicht Professor McGonagal?"

"Tut das was zur Sache? Ich hatte sie zum Nachsitzen verpflichtet. Und da ist sie einfach zusammen gebrochen."

Albus grinste schief und beschloss seinen Tränkeprofessor etwas zu ärgern.

"Du warst wohl wieder zu streng mit ihr. Sie ist eine sehr gute Schülerin und das weist du auch. Also, warum musste sie nachsitzen? Sag jetzt bitte nicht, dass du das nur getan hast um deinem Drang nach Einfluss auf Schüler nachzugehen. Du wirst einsehen müssen, dass es jemanden gibt der dir die Stirn bietet und dich nicht immer das tun lässt, was dir dein Lehrerehrgefühl sagt. Dieser Jemand lässt es nicht zu, dass du deine Position in seiner Anwesenheit ausnutzt. Zu selbstsicher ist diese Person. Ein ehrwürdiger Gegner für dich."

"Ja sicher alter Mann. Aber darum geht es nicht. Es geht hier um eine bewusstlose Schülerin, die nicht den Anschein erweckt, dass sie wieder aufwachen wird."

Mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln betrachtete er den Schwarzhaarigen vor sich.

"Wenn du meinst. Wie lange ist sie denn schon bewusstlos? Ich nehme an, seit gestern Abend?"

Nur ein Nicken kam von Severus' Seite.

"Was unternehmen wir jetzt also?"

Das Erste was sie taten war, wieder zurück in Snapes Räume zu flohen. Da Albus annahm, dass er Hermione auf der Couch vorfinden würde, war er doch überrascht zu sehen, dass sie in seinem Bett lag.

"Ist sie wirklich schon seit gestern Abend so? Warum bist du dann nicht eher zu mir gekommen, oder hast sie zumindest ins St. Mungos gebracht? Was hast du angestellt?"

"Ich habe gar nichts gemacht, was willst du mir hier unterstellen. Sie ist einfach umgefallen. Ich dachte, wenn sie sich etwas ausgeruht hat, würde sie sich wieder fangen. Aber sie macht nicht den Anschein, als ob sie zurück kommen will. Sie entfernt sich immer mehr von der realen Welt. Wenn ich eine Vermutung äußern dürfte?..."

Nur ein Handzeichen langte und er sprach weiter.

"...Sie hat sich in etwas hineingesteigert und will nicht zurückgeholt werden. Sie stammelte kurz etwas vor sich hin. Ich habe nicht viel verstanden, aber was ich als Wörter wahrnahm war: "Endlich weg von hier. Nie wieder zurück. Mich umbringen." Es war ein ziemliches Gestammel, aber naja."

In seinem Kopf arbeitete es wie wild. Man könnte meinen es kämen kleine Dampfwölkchen aus seinen Ohren.

"Das Beste wird sein, sie ins St. Mungos zu bringen. Dort wird man sich sicherlich fachgerecht um sie kümmern. Würdest du das bitte übernehmen. Ich habe viel anderes zu tun und dafür leider keine Zeit. Danke."

Mit einem Zwinkern und einem Lächeln war er auf dem gleichen Weg gegangen, wie er gekommen war.

tbc

im nächsten Chap: lest es und ihr werdet es erfahren!


	2. St Mungos

1Kapitel2

welcome back, to my new story about HG and SS

oh sorry, merk grad das ich wieder in englisch verfalle. Sorry.

Weiter gehts in deutsch.

Disclaimer und alles andere wichtige im ersten chap.

Vielen dank an meine Beta: kuschelmaus

Vielen dank für eure kommis: equinox, Meep1, kuschelmaus, slyth, Dumbledore´sDarling, Harry-Hermine Potter, Slyth, lirana

Viel spaß beim lesen, wobei spaß wohl eine metapher ist. Soll ja ein bissl dark sein.

Kapitel 2 von Liebe und Hass

- St. Mungos

Mit Hermione Granger in seinen Armen bahnte er sich den Weg durch die vielen Doktoren und Helfer.

Dieses ungleiche Paar zog so viel Blicke auf sich, wie es wohl Voldemort tun würde, wenn er hier her käme.

Wie er solche Blicke und Momente hasste, er wusste ja, dass sie ihn und eine seiner Schülerinnen nie als ein glückliches Paar sehen würden. Anstelle dessen, würden sie wohl meinen er hätte sie verzaubert. Er wusste, dass er es nie schaffen würde als Mensch angesehen zu werden. Er wollte ihr all das ersparen, aber er liebte sie zu sehr. Was er aber noch als Lichtblick sah war, dass er noch eine Chance hatte diese Meinungen zu ändern, bevor er sein Anliegen an Hermione bringen würde. Er hatte sich ihre Reaktion auf seinen Kuss eingeprägt und hätte gedacht, in ihren Augen ein paar Sekunden später so etwas wie Gefühl gesehen zu haben.

'Ach was, das hast du nur sehen wollen. Wie sollte sie dich je lieben können. Sie ist zu schön für dich und würde dich nicht haben wollen. Du Hakennase. Red dir also keine falschen Hoffnungen ein, du wirst nur enttäuscht sein wenn sie endlich ihren Rotschopf heiratet. Du hast Molly gehört, Ronald will, dass sie ihn heiratet. Er will sie fragen. Würdest du das verhindern und ihr Glück zerstören?'

Nur gut, dass Snape nicht auf dem neuesten Stand war, sonst hätte er sich doch noch Hoffnungen gemacht.

Nachdem er sich bis zur Notaufnahme durchgekämpft hatte, schaffte es doch tatsächlich ein Heiler zu ihnen.

"Dürfte ich darum bitten, dass sie mir erzählen was mit dieser jungen Frau passiert ist. Ich sehe keine Verletzungen."

"Sie können ja auch nichts sehen. Sie ist gestern Abend in sich zusammen gesackt und seitdem nicht mehr aufgewacht. Ich habe es auch mit Riechsalz versucht. Aber sie hat nicht einmal mit der Nase gewackelt. Sie lag da wie tot. Wie erklären sie sich das?"

Seine Stimme baute sich in Lautstärke und Missfallenston potentiell auf, bis er sein Gegenüber beinahe anschrie.

Selbst wenn er diesen Mann vor sich nicht erkannt hätte, hätte er ihn doch an solch einem Ausbruch unter Hunderten von Zauberern entlarvt.

"Professor Snape, wenn ich recht in der Annahme gehe? Wieso bringen Sie ihre Schülerin hierher und nicht Dumbledore oder Madame Pomfrey?"

"Unterlassen Sie die Fragerei! Was in unserer Schule vorgeht, geht sie überhaupt nichts an. Nun kümmern Sie sich endlich um dieses Kind. Alles andere ist nebensächlich, verstanden?!"

Der grauhaarige Zauberer begab sich umgehend zu einem leeren Zimmer, in dem Snape Hermione ablegen sollte. Alsbald das geschehen ist, versammelten sich eine Reihe von Heilern und Heilerinnen, sowie Helferinnen um das Bett von Hermione.

"Sie können sie getrost uns überlassen. Sie ist bei uns in den besten Händen. Richten sie Dumbledore bitte meine besten Wünsche aus."

'Glaubt der etwa, dass ich sie allein hier lasse, ohne dass ich auch nur die geringste Ahnung habe, was mit ihr los ist.'

"Was glauben Sie, wie es aussieht, wenn ich ohne die geringsten Neuigkeiten zurückkehre. Nein, da kann ich auch gleich hier bleiben und mir eine Runde apparieren ersparen. Also, was ist nun mit ihr?"

Nachdem zweidrittel der Menschen, die um das Bett standen, gegangen waren, machte sich der 'Oberheiler' ein Bild von der Situation.

"Nunja, es ist... schwierig...etwas genaues zu sagen. Wir werden sie erstmal über Nacht hier behalten. Sie können dem Herrn Professor sagen, dass sie nicht lebensbedrohlich verletzt ist."

"Dass sie nicht verletzt ist wussten wir schon vorher. Gibts was das relevant wäre?"

'Wie soll ich dem bloß beibringen, dass die Chancen für ihre Rückkehr in die reale Welt so gut stehen, wie die, dass er sich in sie verlieben könnte. Tzs, was denk ich denn da schon wieder.'

Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf und grinste in sich hinein. Nur dass er nicht wusste, dass sein Vergleich, schon seit einiger Zeit, nicht mehr zulässig war. Was ja auch sein Gutes hat, so wird zumindest der Klatsch und Tratsch nicht weiter angeheizt. Es gibt schon genug sinnlose Gerüchte über ihn.

"Ich sags mal so. Wenn ich der Direktor von Hogwarts wäre, würde ich sie abmelden. Ich glaube nämlich nicht, dass sie jemals wieder aufwachen wird. Sie liegt in einer Art von Koma. Es ist allerdings kein gewöhnliches, damit könnten wir umgehen. Aber sie hat sich selbst eines erschaffen. Wissen Sie vielleicht etwas über ihren Gemütszustand vor dem Zusammenbruch?"

Bei den Worten wurden die Augen von Severus Snape immer größer. Er wollte es nicht glauben, oder sehen. Wieso konnte er es nicht sehen, dass in ihr so etwas großes, dunkles vorging. Er hätte es erahnen müssen. Er war Lehrer. Er sollte sehen was in seinen Schülern vor ging. Er hat es aber nicht und das machte ihm schwer zu schaffen.

"Wie kann man ihr helfen. Es muss doch einen Weg geben, Sie zurück zu holen. Was oder von mir aus wer, kann ihr helfen! Raus damit!!"

Er ergriff den Kragen seines Gegenübers und hob ihn in die Luft mit vor Zorn zusammengekniffenen Augen schrie er ihn an.

"Helfen sie ihr verdammt noch mal oder ich bringe Sie um! Also, überlegen sie sich zweimal was sie sagen."

"Sir, ich bitte sie. Seien sie doch vernünftig. Ich kann ihr nicht helfen. Das kann nur eine Person, nämlich die, die ihr das angetan hat. Was immer es auch war. Der Ausschlaggeber könnte sie dazu bringen, zu uns zurückzukehren. Er müsste das Problem oder den Grund irgendwie aus dem Weg räumen oder irgendwie klären, falls es denn eines gibt. Aber bei diesem Symptom ist das sehr wahrscheinlich. Vielleicht, aber nur vielleicht, gibt es dann eine Chance, dass sie zurückkehren wird. Wie gesagt, es ist einen Versuch wert, aber ich kann ihnen nichts garantieren. Das müssen sie mir glauben Sir, bitte."

Snapes Kopf arbeitete auf Hochtouren. Er wusste nicht wie er das Problem identifizieren sollte. Sie war doch mit diesem kleinen Weasley glücklich, oder etwa nicht?

'Vielleicht ist das der Grund, Beziehungsprobleme. Wenn das wahr sein sollte...Weiber. Müssen immer aus einer Mücke einen Elefanten machen. Typisch.'

Er ließ diesen impertinenten Mann wieder runter und machte sich auf den Weg, zurück ins Schloss. Vorher verabschiedete er sich noch von Hermione und versprach ihr sie bald wieder nach Hogwarts zu holen. Dann verließ er ohne ein weiteres Wort das St. Mungos.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Ronald Weasley, bitte melden Sie sich umgehend im Büro des Direktors. Ausreden werden nicht geduldet."

Durch das gesamte Schloss hallten die Worte einer durchaus aufgebrachten McGonagall.

"Sag mal Harry, hast du eine Ahnung was der von mir will? Hast du heut schon Hermione gesehen? Harry, was isn?"

"Nichts Ron, gar nichts. Vielleicht schläft sie ja noch, es ist ja immerhin Samstag."

Und genau weil es Samstag war, lagen die beiden immer noch im Bett und faulenzten vor sich hin.

"Hermione im Bett. Das glaubst du doch wohl selber nicht. Es ist Samstag Vormittag und die Bibliothek hat offen. Und da glaubst du allen ernstes, dass sie schläft. Bist du geistesgestört?"

"Ist doch völlig egal. Beweg dich endlich zum Direx. Es klang nicht so, als ob es nur eine Arbeitsberatung wäre."

Der kleine Potter packte seinen Zimmergenossen und schleifte ihn am Ohr in Richtung Fette Dame.

"Los, beweg dich!"

'Man, is der heut wieder genervt.'

Zehn Minuten später stand er vorm Aufgang zu Dumbledores Büro.

'Ähm, das Passwort. Bestimmt so eine doofe Süßigkeit.'

Als er den Mund öffnen wollte, begann der Adler sich zu bewegen.

"Na gut. Dann eben so."

Er bestieg die erste Treppe des kleinen, schmalen Aufgangs. Oben angekommen, klopfte er vorsichtig an die Tür.

"Professor Dumbledore, Sir."

"Ah, Mr.Weasley schön, dass sie da sind. Bitte, kommen sie rein und setzen sie sich."

Bei jedem Schritt wurde er von zwei schwarzen Augen beobachtet.

"Mr. Weasley. Könnten sie mir bitte einige Auskünfte über ihre Freundin Mrs.Granger geben?!"

'Was wollen die denn von der. Können sie sie nicht selber fragen?'

"Meinen Sie etwa wir würden sie fragen, wenn wir sie selbst fragen könnten! Also, können sie uns nun helfen oder nicht."

"Oh, Professor Snape. Wo kommen sie denn her?"

Der angesprochene blickte nur verächtlich zu diesem dummen Schüler.

"Bedenken Sie bitte, das ich jeden einzelnen Gedanken von ihnen hören kann. Okklumentik ist nicht gerade ihre Stärke."

Mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue musterte er sein Gegenüber erneut.

'Wie kann sie nur etwas an ihm finden. An dem ist doch absolut gar nichts dran. Guck sich einer nur mal die dünnen Ärmchen an. Ich will lieber gar nicht wissen wies mit dem Rest aussieht.'

Ein hämisches Grinsen schlich sich über sein Gesicht.

"Also, was ist nun. Soll ich ihnen noch Veritaserum verabreichen, oder schaffen Sie es auch so?!"

"Was wollen sie denn von ihr wissen, dann könnte ich wahrscheinlich eher sagen ob, oder ob nicht."

Ein tiefer Seufzer schlich sich aus der Kehle des Tränkeprofessors.

"Für solche Spielereien hab ich keine Zeit. Professor Dumbledore, bitte entschuldigen sie mich. Denn ich nehme nicht an, das ich mich noch lange beherrschen kann. Und sie wollen doch bestimmt keinen toten Schüler in ihrem Schloss, oder?"

"Aber, aber. Severus, bitte beherrsch dich. Ich nehme an, dass uns Mr. Weasley gerne jede Frage über Mrs. Granger beantworten wird, nicht wahr?"

Mit einem Funkeln im Auge betrachtete der Schulleiter jeden seiner Schützlinge.

"Wie wäre es wenn ihr beide euch allein unterhaltet. Es geht mich zwar genauso viel an wie euch, aber ich bin leider zu beschäftigt. Professor Snape, ich lege nun den Erfolg der Genesung unserer Schülerin in ihre Hände. Viel Glück. Falls sie meiner bedürfen, ich bin übers Wochenende in Australien. Eine Cousine von mir hat ihren hundertsten Geburtstag, da hat mir sogar das Ministerium freigegeben. Auf Wiedersehen, ach und...bringen sie sich bitte nicht gegenseitig um. Dankeschön."

"Aber Albus, sie können mich doch nicht mit diesem dummen Kind allein hier stehen lassen. Das ist unverantwortlich von ihnen. Und wie können sie in dieser Situation, wo der Gedanke, dass eine Schülerin nie wieder in der realen Welt sein wird sehr nahe liegt, nach Australien fliegen." (AB: Dumbi hat wohl seinen sadistischen Tag armer Sevvie g)

Wenn die Farbe seines Gesichtes auch sonst eher milchig weiß aussah, sah sie jetzt aus wie saure Milch. Einfach unnatürlich.

Albus zwinkerte nur dem Schwarzhaarigen zu und verschwand dann mit einem leisen plopp.

"Ok, Weasley, raus mit der Sprache: Was ist mit Mrs. Granger los?"

"Entschuldigen Sie bitte Sir, aber was soll mit ihr los sein? Was meinten sie vorhin mit der Schülerin die nicht mehr in die reale Welt zurückkehren wird. Doch nicht etwa Hermione oder? Was haben sie angestellt, als ich Mione das letzte mal sah, brach sie zum Nachsitzen zu ihnen auf. Sie haben sie verhext, stimmts!"

"Setzen sie sich und halten sie ihren vorlauten Mund. Ja ich meinte Mrs. Granger. Aber wie kommen sie auf diese abnorme Idee, dass ich daran Schuld bin. Ich glaube sie gehen da etwas zu weit."

"Ach meinen sie?"

"Ich verschwende hier nur meine Zeit. Also sagen sie endlich was mit ihrer Freundin los ist oder ich werde ihnen eine Lektion erteilen, die sie nicht so schnell vergessen."

"Ach was, lieg ich dann auch im Koma, wie Hermione? Na da wünsch ich ihnen viel Spaß!"

"Was erlauben sie sich hier eigentlich, was denken sie, mit wem sie hier sprechen?"

Severus griff in eine seiner Taschen und holte ein kleines Fläschchen mit einer durchsichtige Flüssigkeit heraus. Er griff hart nach dem Kiefer seines Gegenübers und flößte ihm somit drei Tropfen des Veritaserums ein.

"Sind sie Ronald Weasley?"

"Ja."

"Was wissen sie über den seelischen Zustand ihrer Freundin."

"Sie ist nicht meine Freundin. Sie ist eine alles- besserwissende dumme Ziege"

"Was haben sie getan, dass sie sich in so einem Zustand befindet. Haben sie die Beziehung beendet oder Mrs. Granger?"

"Ich wüsste nicht was sie das anginge. Sie hat Schluss gemacht und wissen sie auch warum? Ist egal ich erzähl es ihnen. Weil sie es nicht ertragen konnte, dass sie nicht die Einzige für mich war."

In seinem Kopf dämmerte es langsam.

"Also, haben sie sie betrogen und sie hat es mitgekriegt. Seh ich das richtig."

"Ja, diese dumme Schlampe hat doch echt gedacht sie wäre für mich so etwas wie ein Frauchen. Die hat sich alles nur eingebildet, also ich versteh die nicht. Die hat echt gedacht ich würde sie lieben und sie vergöttern. Aber ich glaube nicht, das dies je irgend jemand tun wird. Sie ist einfach zu rechthaberisch."

"Es langt. Sie wiedern mich an. Wie können sie nur so von einer Freundin von ihnen sprechen."

"Sie war nie eine Freundin von mir. Sie war nur Mittel zum Zweck, damit ich nicht durch alle Prüfungen rausche. Verstehen sie, das kleine Schlammblut ist nichts wert, für das es sich lohnen würde den Kopf hinzuhalten. Von mir aus kann sie verrecken, oder was auch immer ihr Problem ist."

'Das wage ich jetzt nicht zu glauben, wie kann ein nicht Todesser nur so von einer ausgesprochen guten Hexe reden.'

Sein rechter Arm flog nach hinten, um dann mit voller Wucht das Gesicht des Rotschopfes zu treffen.

'Das tat gut. Aber es bringt mir nichts, da es immer noch keine Lösung für Hermione gibt. Dumbledore wird sich freuen, dass ich mal wieder versagt habe. Naja... ist ja nichts neues.'

"Verschwinden sie sofort aus meinen Augen und lassen sie sich nicht mehr bei mir blicken."

Mit einer rot glühenden Wange begab sich der Jüngere auf den Weg zurück zu seinem Schlafsaal.

'Vielleicht sollte ich noch schnell...'

Er winkte kurz mit seinem Zauberstab und flüsterte etwas.

'Das dürfte ihn etwas durcheinander bringen. Wie praktisch doch Amnesia- Zauber sein können.'

Einer seiner Mundwinkel zuckte verdächtig nach oben. Bloß gut, dass das niemand gesehen hat. Sonst würde er als noch grausamer dargestellt werden, als er es sowieso schon wurde. Wie er Gerüchte liebte.

Mit wehendem Umhang machte er sich auf in seine Kerker um sich einem schönen Glas Whiskey zu widmen. Oder auch zwei, oder vielleicht drei. (AB: Aller guten Dinge sind drei lol)

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Halten sie sie fest! Mr. Gray bitte sprechen sie einen Beruhigungs Zauber. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass uns Mrs. Granger noch an die Decke schwebt. Das wäre sicherlich nicht in ihrem Interesse."

"Doktor, was meinen sie hat diese Reaktion ausgelöst. Wieso wurde sie so wütend und fing an zu schweben? Hat das etwas mit ihrer, nennen wir es mal so, Krankheit zu tun?"

Mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue beobachtete er seine junge Patientin.

"Das kann ich nicht mit hundertprozentiger Sicherheit sagen, aber es ist nicht auszuschließen. Bitte unterrichten sie Professor Dumbledore."

"Das wollte ich schon gemacht haben. Aber wie ich erfahren habe, ist er zur Zeit nicht in Hogwarts. Er hält sich angeblich übers Wochenende in Australien auf. Ich habe ebenfalls gehört, dass seine Lebensgefährtin mit ihm gereist ist. Diese Person ist Mrs. Grangers Hauslehrerin."

"Wer hat denn da bitteschön die Aufsicht im Schloss? Sagen Sie bitte nicht es ist ..."

"Es tut mir leid, aber ja. Es ist Professor Severus Snape. Soll ich es ihm zueulen?"

"Wenn wir es nicht tun, macht er aus uns einen neuen Heiltrank oder irgend so etwas. Das Risiko will ich nicht eingehen. Schreiben Sie ihm einen Brief und senden sie diesen bitte per Eileule. Danke."

'Das kann ja noch eine interessante Nacht werden. Ein durchgeknallter Professor und noch dazu Ex- Todesser und seine Aufgabe, sich um eine Schülerin aus Gryffindor zu kümmern. Den Erzfeinden eines jeden Slytherins. Ich möchte wetten, dass er nicht ganz unschuldig an der Geschichte hier ist. Ich werde eine Eule an Dumbledore schicken. Ich hätte es ihm ja liebend gern selbst zur Geburtstagsfeier unserer Cousine erklärt, aber da sich Mrs. Granger so aufgeführt hat, werde ich wohl mein freies Wochenende absagen müssen.'

Nachdem sich die Aufregung, die um Hermiones Bett entstanden war gelegt hatte, formten ihre Lippen einen kleinen Satz: "Männer sind solche Idioten".

Hätte das jemand der vielen Zauberer gesehen, hätten sie entweder ihren Augen nicht getraut, oder sie hätten sich für völlig verrückt gehalten.

Viertel vor eins machte eine Eule, vor der Tür zu Snapes Privaträumen, ein regelrechtes Geschrei. Tief in sein Whiskeyglas vertieft, nahm er diesen Krach erst gar nicht richtig wahr. Als jedoch noch ein Picken, gegen die Tür, dazu kam, hatten alle Versuche der Ablenkung keinen Sinn mehr. Mühevoll stand er aus seinem tiefen Sessel auf und öffnete widerwillig die Tür.

"Was willst du blöder Vogel denn von mir. Flieg doch zu irgendeinem andern!"

Die Worte ignorierend hüpfte die Eule einfach in die kleine Wohnung und lies sich auf dem Couchtisch nieder, wo ein paar Kekse standen.

Als sich Severus auf die Couch saß bindete er das kleine Röllchen von dem dünnen Beinchen des Vogels ab.

_Sehr geehrter Professor Snape, Vertretung der Vertretung des Schulleiters Dumbledore,_

_ich habe eine dringende Nachricht vom Chefheiler an Sie. Die Patientin Granger hatte einen Nervenschock, was sich durch Schreien und ein plötzliches Schweben äußerte._

_Falls sie es einrichten können, kommen sie bitte her. Sollten sie möglicherweise Informationen haben, was dieses Thema anbelangt, teilen sie uns diese bitte sofort mit._

_Gray, Heiler des St. Mungos _

Ohne noch einen Blick in den Spiegel zu riskieren machte er sich auf den Weg zum Apparierpunkt am Rande der Ländereien von Hogwarts.

Oooooooooooooooooo

'Man, was haben diese Leute nun schon wieder. Hab ich etwa ein Schild auf der Stirn kleben mit der Aufschrift: "bitte begaffen!" das ist ja nicht mehr normal. Wo stecken schon wieder diese Heiler. Halten sich immer für das Beste, was diesem Krankenhaus passieren konnte.'

Als er vor dem Zimmer seiner Hermione stand überlegte er, ob er wirklich hinein gehen sollte oder nicht. Bevor er sich entscheiden konnte wurde er von hinten auf die Schulter getippt.

Erschrocken fuhr er herum, in Windeseile hatte er schon seinen Zauberstab gezückt und schickte einen Petrifico totalus auf die Person hinter ihm.

Sofort kamen andere angerannt und kümmerten sich um ihren Chef.

"Wieso haben Sie das getan?"

"Er ist selbst schuld. Niemand hat sich von hinten an mich heranzuschleichen, wenn er nicht den Wunsch nach einem kleinen oder großen Fluch hat. Was ist jetzt mit Ms. Granger? Wie geht es ihr?"

"Es tut mir leid Sir, aber die Frage nach ihrem Befinden kann ich leider nicht beantworten. Niemand weiß was mit ihr ist. Vor einer Stunde ist sie durchgedreht, jetzt ist es, als ob nichts gewesen wäre. Sie ist mir ein Rätsel. Ich hätte ihnen gerne bessere Auskünfte gegeben."

"Nun ja, ist es nicht schon gut, das sie sich wieder geregt hat?"

Der kleine Gnom neben ihm schüttelte den Kopf.

"Tut mir leid Sir, aber meistens ist es ein schlechtes Zeichen. Aber in diesem Fall, ist alles was sonst gut ist vielleicht schlecht und alles was sonst schlecht ist vielleicht gut. Ich kann es ihnen leider nicht sagen."

"Wozu gibt es denn euch Heiler? Wenn ihr nicht einmal eine einfache Diagnose stellen könnt, wozu seit ihr dann da?"

"Nun wir..."

"Halten Sie den Mund. Es gibt nichts, was Sie sagen, das mich interessieren würde."

Mit wehendem Umhang drehte er sich um und öffnete die Tür zum Zimmer der Braunhaarigen.

'Ach Hermione, was machst du denn schon wieder für Sachen?'

Snape setzte sich ans Bett von Hermione und nahm ihre Hand.

"Professor Snape, kann ich sie sprechen?"

"Hm, oh ja, natürlich. Sie waren aber schnell wieder hier."

"Wenn sie eineinhalb Stunden als schnell bezeichnen..."

Snapes Augen wurden immer größer 'solange hab ich schon hier gesessen. Mione was machst du nur mit mir?' er schmunzelte in sich hinein und betrachtete die Schlafende.

'Ich komm gleich wieder mein Engel, wenn du nur wüsstest was ich für dich empfinde.'

"Raus aus meinem Geist. Was erlauben sie sich eigentlich. Denken sie ich merke nicht, wie sie in meine Gedanken eindringen? Halten sie mich für so unterbelichtet?"

"Aber bitte, Professor. Ich habe nichts dergleichen getan. Wie kommen sie auf so eine Idee. Wenn ich eines nie konnte war es Gedanken lesen. Das habe ich nie verstanden. Sie könnten es mir ja..."

"Bitte was? Bilden Sie sich etwa ein ich würde ihnen etwas beibringen. Wenn sie nur noch einen Ton sagen, der mir nicht beliebt. Werden sie sich wünschen nie geboren worden zu sein!"

Der Heiler machte nur abwinkende Zeichen,

"keine Sorge, ich werde nichts mehr sagen, wenn sie nicht fragen. Dürfte ich ihnen vielleicht die Lage erläutern?"

"Die Lage, liegt hinter dieser Tür. Also was wollen sie mir noch neues berichten."

Snape verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

"Nunja, ich nehme an dass es sie interessiert, dass sich heute Abend etwas in Ms. Granger geregt hat. Haben sie eine Idee, was dies hätte auslösen können. Haben sie vielleicht mit dem 'Problem' sprechen können? Denn das wäre die einzige Erklärung die ich dafür finden könnte."

Mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue betrachtete er sein Gegenüber, als ob er in seinen Augen etwas finden könnte, das ihn verriet und er seinen Frust an ihm auslassen konnte.

"Meinen sie dass dies ein Grund sein könnte."

"Nunja, der Reaktion zufolge kann das schon sein. Aber 'das Problem' muss überaus negativ reagiert haben. Aber gleichzeitig sehr positiv."

"Wenn sie sich dann bitte mal entscheiden könnten, was es nun ist?"

Mit leicht verängstigtem Blick versuchte er sich zu erklären.

"Nunja, die Person, ich nehme an, dass es sich bei dem 'Problem' um eine Person handelt, muss übermäßig schlecht von ihr geredet haben und sie hat sich wohl wahnsinnig darüber gefreut."

"Das ist doch völliger Schwachsinn, warum sollte sie sich über Beleidigungen freuen? Sie sind es nicht wert sich Heiler zu nennen."

"Ich dachte sie können mir sagen wie diese Kombination zustande kommen konnte."

Mit durchdringendem Blick starrte er dem Schwarzhaarigen in die Augen.

In Snapes Augen machte sich der Blick des Begreifens breit.

'Jemand drang in meine Gedanken ein, was ja schon wahnsinnig schwer ist und Hermione hat sich darüber gefreut, dass Weasley sie beleidigt hat. Oder...'

"Wäre es möglich, das es mehrere Probleme sein können, die sich gegenseitig ergänzen oder gar aufheben?"

Er bekam nur ein Nicken zurück.

"Ich nehme an, sie haben des Rätsels Lösung gefunden?"

Verdächtig langsam begab er sich wieder zum Bett der kleinen Hexe.

"Komm schon Hermione, dring noch mal in meinen Geist ein. Rede mit mir." 'Hey Engel, komm schon. Das kann doch nicht so schwer für dich sein. Lächle doch wieder, es steht dir so gut.'

Er betrachtete die Lippen seines Engels über fünf Minuten lang. Aber es regte sich nichts.

Seine Hoffnungen, dass sie sich an ihn klammern würde um zurück zu kommen schwanden von Minute zu Minute.

'Wie kommst du auch darauf, dass sie dich haben will. Wieso sollte sie für dich zurück kommen. Sie wollte weg, sie wollte es auch noch als du sie geküsst hast. Also wie kommst du nur auf die Idee, dass sie in deine Gedanken eingedrungen sein soll. Das ist völliger Schwachsinn. Und das weißt du.'

"Professor..."

Eine junge Frauenstimme drang an sein Ohr, 'kann das Hermione sein?'

"Professor...?"

Er beobachtete den Mund der Braunhaarigen, aber er bewegte sich nicht.

"Professor, ist alles mit ihnen in Ordnung? Es ist beinahe sechs Uhr morgens. Müssen sie nicht zurück zum Schloss?"

In einer langsamen, geschmeidigen Bewegung stand er auf und starrte die scheinbare Praktikantin an.

"Ähm Sir, sie haben da... etwas auf der Stirn."

"Ach und was soll das bitteschön sein? Sagen sie jetzt ja nicht, ein Zettel mit irgendeiner Aufschrift."

Die Praktikantin musste leicht lächeln.

"Sir, kann es sein, dass sie über einem Aufsatz eingeschlafen sind. Sie haben da nämlich eine Menge roter Striche und einen großen roten Buchstaben auf der Stirn."

Sein Blick verfinsterte sich und er rauschte, mit einem Blick zurück, durch die Tür davon.

"Ich muss wieder weg. Ich werde jemanden schicken, der dir Gesellschaft leisten soll!"

Dies waren die letzten Worte, die er ihr schenkte, für diesen Tag.

Oooooooooooo

"Ich gebe ihnen einen Rat, den sie besser befolgen. Für ihre Unkooperation übernehme ich keine Haftung. Es wäre dann aber besser, sie würden sich allesamt in einem Versteck wiedersehen. Sonst gebe ich ihnen eins für die Ewigkeit!"

Schweigen, in der ganzen Crew des Krankenhauses.

"Was soll das denn sein, was wir tun sollen. Wenn wir das wüssten könnten wir eher handeln!"

"Sind Sie immer so vorlaut. Bedenken Sie, wen sie hier vor sich haben und dass sie hier nur eine ganz kleine Praktikantin sind. Also überlegen Sie sich zweimal was Sie zu mir sagen. Sonst könnte Sie womöglich ein kleiner Fluch treffen."

Mit einem hämischen Grinsen wandte er sich den Heilern zu.

"Meine Herren, bitte beobachten sie Ms.Granger in der nächsten Stunde ausgiebig. Sobald sich das Geringste tut, notieren sie sofort die genaue Uhrzeit und die Tat. Ich werde heute abend wieder kommen und ich hoffe dann genaue Informationen von ihnen zu erhalten. Sollte das nicht der Fall sein, oder eine Uhrzeitangabe fehlen, trifft für sie das gleiche zu wie für ihre dumme Praktikantin."

Die letzten Sätze spie er beinahe aus und eine Sekunde nach der letzten Drohung, war er durch einen lauten Knall verschwunden.

"Meine Güte, was hat dem denn den Zauberstab verknotet? Quak, quak."

Wie aus heiterem Himmel, nur das eben eine Krankenhausdecke der bessere Begriff gewesen wäre, schoss ein türkisfarbener Blitz auf die junge Frau. Eine ältere Dame, die Professor Snape höchstwahrscheinlich kannte musste laut loslachen. Der Anblick, der sich allen bot, war einfach zu komisch, als dass man da mit Ernst und Besorgnis reagiert hätte. Vor ihnen saß nun eine dunkelgrüne, glitschige, ekelige Kröte.

"Das haben Sie nun davon, junge Dame, dass sie sich nicht im klaren sind mit wem sie es zu tun hatten. Wenn er einmal eine Drohung ausspricht, macht er diese auch bei der nächsten Gelegenheit wahr. Sie sollten einen ehemaligen Todesser nie unterschätzen, egal in welcher Situation er sich befindet."

Die alte Dame hatte ein verräterisches Funkeln in den Augen. Wäre Severus hier gewesen, hätte er 'sie' vermutlich auch noch verflucht. Aber all das wird nie etwas an der Tatsache ändern, das der Schwarzhaarige für immer, in den Augen der anderen, als Ex-Todesser bezeichnet, gefürchtet und verurteilt werden wird. Sie werden in ihm nie etwas anderes sehen. Und das hatte er nur diesem widerlichen Voldemort zu verdanken.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Als er wieder in seinem Büro ankam, hatte er alle Hände voll damit zu tun, die Massen an Briefe zu öffnen. Nach zehn Stück stellte er fest, dass in allen das gleiche stehen wird:

_An den finsteren Tränkeprofessor,_

_was bilden Sie sich ein? Meinem Sohn Veritaserum zu verabreichen und ihm dann noch die Erinnerungen daran zu nehmen. Meinen Sie nicht das, was das angeht, ich einige Vorkehrungen getroffen habe, damit so etwas, wie vor ein paar Jahren nicht noch einmal passiert? Was denken Sie eigentlich wer Sie sind. Sie sind nicht der Schulleiter, oder gar der Minister für solche Dinge. Ich werde gegen Sie eine Beschwerde einreichen bei der Schulaufsichtsbehörde. Sie werden nicht mehr lange als Lehrer an Hogwarts tätig sein, das verspreche ich ihnen!_

_Ohne Grüße, _

_M. Weasley._

Da hatte wohl was nicht so funktioniert, wie er es wollte. Nun hatte er auch noch eine Untersuchungskommission, wegen dieser übereifrigen Mutter, am Hut. Das konnte er jetzt als letztes gebrauchen.

Ein paar Minuten später machte er sich auf den Weg in die große Halle.

"Mr.Weasley, bewegen Sie sich sofort zu meinem Büro."

"Aber,..."

"Ich dulde KEINE WIDERREDE! Bewegen Sie sich schon, oder ich sorge für einen Schulverweis. Und in einem können Sie sich sicher sein: ich erreiche immer, was ich will!!"

Er zerrte den Rotschopf, an seinem Kragen, vom Platz auf. Mit einer schnellen Handbewegung stieß er ihn vor sich und schlug ihm sacht auf den Hinterkopf.

'Wie langsam will er sich denn noch bewegen. Hat der ein paar Schnecken drin behalten, als er in der zweiten Klasse Malfoy welche schlucken lassen wollte? Wäre ja kein Wunder warum er dann so langsam ist.'

"Was wollen Sie denn schon wieder von mir, Professor. Hat ihnen meine Mutter, denn immer noch nicht geschrieben, was sie vorhat?"

"Oh doch, sie dummes Kind. Aber denken sie wirklich, dass ein Lehrer wie mich von sowas aus der Ruhe bringen lasse. Wenn die Leute vom Ministerium mich hier weghaben wollten, dann hätten sie sicherlich einen der vielen Briefe, die im Laufe der Zeit wegen mir eingingen, geöffnet. Und nicht gleich verbrannt."

Dem Kleineren blieb der Mund offen stehen.

"Mund zu, sonst werden ihre Milchzähne noch sauer. Oder noch besser, sie erhöhen die Quote für das Spinnen essen im Schlaf oder bei Unachtsamkeit."

"Sp...sp...Spinnen. Wieso ausgerechnet Spinne."

Snape verdrehte die Augen. Solche Schüler waren ihm schon immer ein Graus und Rätsel gewesen. Erst von sich behaupten, wie cool und arrogant sie seien und dann einen auf ängstlichen, verschreckten Jungen machen.

"Warum haben Sie Ms.Granger betrogen?" 'Ich nehme mal an, dass das jetzt endlich einer Lösung nahe kommt. Der wird sich wundern.'

"Weil Sie eine dumme, arrogante, besserwisserische und völlig bekloppte Zicke ist."

Snape wagte einen Blick auf die Uhr. Sieben Uhr fünfzehn.

"Also, warum waren Sie dann mit ihr zusammen?"

"Ganz einfach. Ich brauchte jemanden, die ich meiner Mutter als meine Freundin vorstellen konnte. Sie wollte schon immer, dass ich mit dieser Ziege zusammen komme. Ich war ja von Anfang an dagegen. Aber eine Jungfrau mehr kann auch nicht schaden!"

Das war zu viel. Einen schnellen Blick auf die Uhr und dann verpasste er dem Rothaarigen eine satte Ohrfeige.

"Was...? ich werde..."

"Ja, was werden Sie? Ihrer Mutter Bescheid geben, dass der böse Tränkeprofessor sie zur Ordnung gerufen hat. Oder vielleicht, dass Sie sich wie ein gehirnamputierter Schwachkopf benehmen?"

"Sie werden sich noch wundern!"

Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und plusterte sich regelrecht auf.

"Werde ich das, ja? Na das soll mir recht sein. Da hätte ich endlich ein bisschen Abwechslung. Jetzt gehen Sie mir endlich aus den Augen!"

Nachdem er den Jungen aus seinem Büro herausgeworfen hatte, begab er sich zu seinem ersten Unterricht, an diesem Tag.

Er konnte es kaum erwarten, bis es abends war, und die letzten Schüler seinen Kerker verlassen hatten. Um sich die Zeit zu verkürzen, hatte er noch insgesamt hundertfünfzig Punkte von Gryffindor, hundert von Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff abgezogen. Slytherin hatte er natürlich fünfzig Punkte gegeben. Die Proteste von McGonagall waren nicht gerade klein ausgefallen aber so verging die Zeit schneller. Selbst Dumbledore hatte ihn zur Gerechtigkeit ermahnt. Aber seit er von dem Geburtstag zurück war, hatte er so ein Glitzern in den Augen, das selbst Snape nicht richtig in eine Schublade stecken konnte.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

"Was gibt es neues?"

"Oh, wir hatten eine nette kleine Kröte zu Besuch. Die war richtig putzig."

Seine Arme erneut vor der Brust verschränkend, betrachtete er den Mann vor sich.

"Oh, sie meinen die Patientin. Nunja. Es gab wieder Reaktionen, allerdings fielen sie nicht so heftig aus wie vorher. Eines war allerdings merkwürdig, die Reaktionen waren in genau derselben Reihenfolge. Was haben Sie damit zu tun?"

"Das geht sie gar nichts an. Die Hauptsache ist doch, dass Ms.Granger wieder zu uns zurückkehrt."

"Aber natürlich. Aber..."

Severus ließ ihn nicht aussprechen, er winkte nur mit der Hand ab und ging zu Hermiones Zimmer.

'Bald bist du wieder da. Und das hoffentlich bei mir, mein Engel'

tbc

next chap: hermione is back! War ja logisch, nach dem ende oder?

Viel spaß beim lesen meine Maus.


	3. Chapter 3

1HGSS 3

Liebe oder Hass teil 3

disclaimer: kennt ja jeder

special thanks to kuschelmaus

Kapitel 3

Severus ließ ihn nicht aussprechen, er winkte nur mit der Hand ab und ging zu Hermiones Zimmer.

'Bald bist du wieder da. Und das hoffentlich bei mir, mein Engel'

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte er neben Hermione. Wie spät es war wusste er nicht, es war ihm eigentlich auch egal. Dumbledore war wieder da, und hatte seine Stellung, als Schulleiter, wieder aufgenommen. Es gab also keinen Grund, warum er verfrüht, oder verspätet zurückkehren sollte.

"Professor, könnte ich Sie bitte sprechen?"

Missmutig erhob er sich von dem brutalen Folterinstrument, dem 'bequemen' Sessel.

"Was wollen Sie schon wieder. Hat es Ihnen nicht gereicht, als Kröte herumhüpfen zu müssen? Sie sind lästig, merken Sie das nicht?"

Die Praktikantin zuckte nur mit den Schultern und verließ dann wieder das Zimmer. Warum sollte sie sich auch bei so einem sturen Esel anstrengen. Es hätte ja doch keinen Sinn, wenn sie ihm sagen würde, dass Hermione diese Nacht munter war und dazu noch bei vollem Bewusstsein. Er würde ihr sowieso nicht glauben.

"Was wollten Sie mir denn sagen? Ich habe keine Lust mich den ganzen Tag mit Heilern herumzuschlagen."

Er drehte sich herum und ging der Frau ein Stück nach.

"Sagen Sie es mir jetzt endlich? Oder muss ich Ihnen eine Runde Veritaserum spendieren?"

"Wenn Sie mich so fragen. Voller Freundlichkeit und Liebe, da kann ich ja gar nicht anders, als Ihnen zu antworten."

"Ich warne Sie. Treiben Sie keine Spielchen mit mir. Das könnte nämlich leicht ins Auge gehen."

Severus hielt seinen Zauberstab in die Luft und bewegte diesen immer mehr zu der Nasenspitze der jungen Frau.

"Raus damit, oder ihre Nase wird als Maus davon laufen. Es wäre sicherlich belustigend, sie zu beobachten, wie Sie sie wieder einfangen wollen."

Er grinste hämisch und fragte die Frau noch einmal, was sie ihm zu sagen hatte.

"Davon ausgehend, dass Sie mir nicht glauben werden, hätte es auch keinen Sinn, es Ihnen zu sagen."

Wieder blickte er sie finster an.

"Ok, bitteschön. Wenn Sie sturer Esel es so dringend wissen wollen. Letzte Nacht, während Sie schliefen, ist ihre Schülerin aufgewacht. Sie war voll bei Bewusstsein und hatte sie bemerkt. Sie meinte, dass Sie wohl schon ein paar Stunden geschlafen haben."

"Ach und warum liegt sie dann immernoch wie steif auf ihrem Bett? Wie soll ich ihnen denn das glauben?"

Er gestikulierte wild durch die Luft.

"Wie wäre es, wenn Sie sich umdrehen und sich selbst davon überzeugen."

Es schien so als hätte er ihre Worte nicht verstanden, als er sich dann, völlig untypisch, extrem langsam umdrehte und es nicht fassen konnte.

"Hermione?"

Ja es war leibhaftig sie. Er konnte dies alles nicht verstehen, wie kommt es, das sie ohne weitere Hilfe aufgewacht ist. Hatte sich ihre Meinung über ihr Leben etwa geändert. Nein, das glaubte nicht einmal er.

"Wie geht es Ihnen, Ms. Granger? Sie haben uns ganz schönes Kopfzerbrechen beschert."

Ein alter Mann mit weißem Rauschebart kam zu dem kleinen Kreis dazu.

// Albus du führst dich auf, als hättest du dich wochenlang um sie gekümmert. Aber du hast nichts, rein gar nichts gemacht. Du bist sogar zu einer Geburtstagsfeier nach Australien geflogen, ohne ein Wort an Ms. Granger.//

"Ich dachte, dass du dafür besser geeignet warst."

Dem Tränkeprofessor blieb der Mund offen stehen. Er konnte nicht glauben was dieser alte Mann da wieder gesagt hatte. Natürlich hatte er recht, aber das muss man ja nicht zugeben und erst recht nicht vor einer Schülerin, die gar nicht wusste um was es eigentlich ging.

"Professor, kann ich wieder zurück nach Hogwarts? Ich habe, meiner Meinung nach, genug Zeit hier verbracht."

Hermione stand noch auf wackeligen Beinen und drohte umzufallen, kurz bevor sie Bekanntschaft mit dem Steinboden geschlossen hätte wurde sie von zwei starken Armen aufgefangen. Es wurde ihr wieder schwarz vor Augen.

"Oh nein, nicht noch mal, Ms. Granger. Ich lasse Sie eine Woche lang nachsitzen, wenn Sie jetzt wieder abtauchen."

Severus schüttelte sie leicht und als sie wieder ihre Augen aufschlug, stellte sie fest, dass ihr Lehrer komisch aussah.

'Wie guckt der denn. Bin ich ein Geist oder was? Wie sieht er überhaupt aus? Ungepflegter als sonst, seine Robe ist völlig zerknittert und in seinem Blick liegt...liegt da etwa Besorgnis. Nein das kann nicht sein. Er würde sich nie im Leben um eine Löwin sorgen.'

Albus, der alles sorgfältig beobachtet hatte, begab sich wieder auf den Weg zurück nach Hogwarts.

"Ah, Professor Snape. Ich überlasse Ms. Granger Ihnen. Kümmern Sie sich um den Papierkram und sorgen Sie dafür, dass sie in Hogwarts ein eigenes Quartier bekommt und ihre Mitschüler nicht merken, dass sie wieder da ist."

Als Snape einen Konter setzen wollte, war der alte Zauberer auch schon wieder verschwunden.

'Das ist doch nicht zu fassen. Soll ich jetzt bei Snape bleiben oder was geht hier ab?'

Hermione, die wieder zu sich gekommen war, beobachtete das Gesicht des Schwarzhaarigen und stellte alles mögliche an Emotionen, über diese Aussage fest. Doch was sie sah verwirrte sie noch mehr. Es schien als hätte sich Snape wahnsinnig gefreut, dass er sich um Hermione kümmern sollte und doch sah er so aus, als hätte man ihm damit die schwerste aller Bürden aufgetan. Ob das nun an der Tatsache der Slytherin - Gryffindor Feindschaft lag oder an etwas anderem, wusste sie nicht. Sie hatte auch nicht im geringsten die Kraft dazu.

"Professor, Sie können mich wieder loslassen. Ich glaube, ich kann auf meinen eigenen Füßen stehen."

Mit einer nach oben gezogenen Augenbraue ließ Severus sie los und half ihr auf die Beine.

"Wenn Sie meinen Ms. Granger. Ich denke, wir können in einer halben Stunde abreisen."

Sich wieder der Praktikantin zuwendend, warf er ihr noch einen finsteren Blick zu und rauschte dann, Snape like, in Richtung Rezeption.

Die beiden jungen Frauen standen etwas verlassen im Gang herum.

"Ich nehme an, dass er die Entlassungspapiere für Sie ausfüllen wird."

Hermione nickte ihrem Gegenüber nur zu und begab sich dann in die gleiche Richtung.

Endlich an der Rezeption angekommen, es war ein Marsch von fünf Minuten, stellte Sie fest, dass ihr Lehrer nicht da war.

'Hat der mich etwa vergessen? Das is ja nicht zu fassen!'

Vor Rage begab die Braunhaarige sich zum Ausgang des Krankenhauses. Sie bemerkte allerdings nicht, dass ihr die Blicke des gesamten Personals folgten.

"Ist das nicht die Schülerin, wegen der diese Fledermaus jeden Tag da war?"

"Ja, du hast recht. Er ist jede Nacht hier gewesen. Er soll sich große Sorgen um die Kleine gemacht haben."

Eine dicke und eine großgewachsene Blondine unterhielten sich in einer Lautstärke, dass es sogar die Tauben gehört hätten.

Mit einem Ausdruck der Verwunderung auf ihrem Gesicht, ging Hermione an diesen Schreihälsen vorbei. Nicht ahnend, dass gewisse Plappermäuler nicht mehr lange plappern würden.

Als die kleine Granger sich ein paar Schritte entfernt hatte, vernahm sie nur noch ein piepsen und quaken. Leise kicherte sie vor sich hin.

"Was gibt es denn zu lachen, Ms. Granger? Es sieht so aus, als ob Sie ihren Sinn für Humor wieder gefunden hätten."

"Oh, Sie sind es. Lachen ist gut gesagt. Wie soll ich denn bitteschön reagieren, wenn Sie sich Ihrer Spezialität widmen. Dabei dachte ich immer, das Sie dieses alberne Zauberstabgefuchtel nicht leiden können." Ein breites Grinsen schlich sich auf ihre Lippen.

'Wie gut ihr das steht. Hör endlich auf so über sie zu denken, du sollst dich um sie kümmern, und nicht schon wieder mit Blicken ausziehen! Du wirst es wohl nie lernen'

"Manchmal muss man über seinen eigenen Schatten springen, um zu erkennen was der richtige Schritt ist."

"Und Sie meinen tatsächlich, das es ein richtiger Schritt war, zwei Frauen in Tiere zu verwandeln?"

"Wie ich sehe, Ms. Granger, geht es ihnen wieder gut. Wie schön das die kleine Besserwisserin wieder da ist. Es war, regelrecht langweilig ohne ihre schlagfertigen Argumente."

Ein über alle Ohren gehendes Grinsen bahnte sich den Weg aus der Maske.

Da sie mittlerweile das Krankenhaus verlassen hatten, bemerkten weder die Maus, noch die Kröte, was sich als nächstes abspielte.

Hermione blieb plötzlich stehen. Nachdem es Snape ihr gleich tat, erkannte er diesen Blick. Es war, als wäre er in der Zeit zurück versetzt worden und stand mit ihr in seinem Büro.

"Ms. Granger, hören Sie mich. Was hab ich denn nun schon wieder gemacht. Können Sie mich hören, so reagieren Sie doch endlich. Ich habe keine Lust Sie wieder hineintragen zu müssen."

In ihren Augen, die sonst so wunderschön waren, wenn sie diskutierten oder über einer schwierigen Aufgabe saß, waren leer und unbeseelt.

Er schüttelte sie immer wieder, schrie sie förmlich an und nach fünf Minuten, er wollte doch fast umkehren, kehrte Leben in die haselnussbraunen Augen ein.

"Ms. Granger, können Sie mich hören? Wie geht es Ihnen?"

"..." keine Antwort.

"Es tut mir leid, was ich gesagt habe. Werden Sie es schaffen, zu apparieren?"

Die Gryffindor schüttelte mit Kopf.

"Nun gut, dann müssen wir es eben so machen."

Er packte seine Schülerin an der Hüfte und drückte sie an sich. Er spürte, dass sich die junge Hexe versteifte. Erst als sie etwas lockerer wurde apparierten sie an den Rand der Hogwarts'schen Ländereien.

Der Hexe, der immer noch schwindelig war, wurde nach und nach bewusst, dass sie sich immer noch an ihren Tränkenprofessor klammerte. Es fühlte sich so gut an, wie er sie hielt. Fest und doch zärtlich, grob und doch sanft.

"Ms. Granger, hätten Sie vielleicht noch die Absicht mich wieder loszulassen?"

"Oh, Verzeihung, Professor. Obwohl, warum sollte ich mich bei Ihnen entschuldigen? Sie haben mich doch festgehalten und an sich gedrückt. Dies tat ich nicht freiwillig."

"Wollen Sie mich etwa zum Narren halten, als ob sich eine Löwin an einer Schlange festhalten würde. Nein, das würde ich ihnen nie glauben. Wie wäre es also mit einer Woche Nachsitzen, als Strafe für Ihre Frechheit mir gegenüber?"

Mit offenem Mund stand sie vor ihm, nicht wissend was sie sagen sollte.

"Na, sprachlos?"

'Ich hätte noch mehr anzubieten, was dich sprachlos machen würde. Aber ich glaube, damit muss ich noch eine ganze Weile warten. Aber ich werde dich bekommen. Du kannst mir nicht widerstehen, Kleines.'

"Wieso drohen Sie mir immer mit nachsitzen, wenn Sie nichts mehr zu erwidern wissen? Sagen Sie bloß, dass Sie Ihren Einfallsreichtum aufgebraucht haben. Das ist nicht zu glauben."

"Wollen Sie sich Ärger mit mir einhandeln? Bitte, das können Sie haben. Heute Abend sehe ich Sie pünktlich um neunzehn Uhr vor meinem Büro. Dann werden wir ein ernstes Wort miteinander reden müssen. Ich könnte auch den Schulleiter mit dazuholen. Na wie finden Sie das?"

"Grandios. Wie wäre es, wenn Sie mir jetzt meine neue Räume zeigen würden, damit ich mich passend auf unsere Rendevous vorbereiten kann."

Mit einem aufreizenden Hüftschwung lief sie an dem Schwarzhaarigen vorbei und setzte dabei ein wissendes Lächeln auf.

Severus versuchte sich zu beherrschen. Es gelang ihm aber sehr schlecht. Mit zwei großen Schritten hatte er sie eingeholt. Nach ihrer Hand greifend drehte er sie zu sich um.

"Was sollte das, Ms. Granger? Was haben Sie vor?"

"Ich dachte nur, dass Ihnen das gefallen würde, nachdem Sie mir ja schon einen Kuss gestohlen haben."

Sie beugte sich nach vorne und bedeckte die Lippen des großen Mannes mit den Ihrigen.

Sichtlich überrascht, dieser Reaktion wegen, konnte Snape nicht anders, als sich in diesen Kuss ziehen zu lassen.

Schlagartig zog sich die Braunhaarige zurück.

"Was sollte das Ms. Granger? Was bezwecken Sie damit?"

"Nichts, was sollte ich damit bezwecken. Ich wollte mir nur das zurückholen, was mir rechtmäßig zusteht."

"Ihnen steht hier gar nichts zu!"

"Oh, da irren Sie Snape. Sie haben mir einen Kuss gestohlen, nun stahl ich Ihnen einen. Was wollen Sie mir nun noch vorwerfen? Dass ich einen Lehrer geküsst habe? Das würde ihnen doch niemand glauben."

"Ms. Granger, treiben Sie es nicht zu weit! Also wird dies eine einmalige Angelegenheit bleiben, nehme ich doch an?!"

Mit einem kleinen Lächeln ging sie an ihm vorbei, Snape folgte ihr allerdings nur einen Schritt hinterher, ehe er sie wieder schnappte und sie in eine kräftige Umarmung zog. Völlig überrascht von dieser Situation, wusste Hermione nicht was sie machen sollte. Sie schlug mehrmals gegen seine Brust und versuchte sich zu befreien. Nachdem fast ihre gesamte Kraft verbraucht war, es war ja noch nicht viel, ließ sie sich einfach in die Umarmung fallen und fing leise an zu schluchzen.

"Warum hat mich dieser Vollidiot betrogen. Was habe ich ihm für einen Grund dazu gegeben? Ich...ich..."

"Sht, beruhige dich. Er hat dich doch gar nicht verdient und tief in deinem Inneren weißt du das auch. Wehre dich nicht gegen die Wahrheit, das hilft dir auch nichts." Sacht strich er über den Wuschelkopf und hielt diesen an seine Brust gedrückt.

"Woher wollen Sie das wissen, sagen Sie bloß, dass sie mich verdienen. Das wäre wohl ein übler Scherz."

Severus Snape überlegte kurz, was er darauf antworten sollte.

"Warum denn nicht. Wir würden wunderbar zusammen passen. Was wäre so schlimm daran?"

Verwirrt blickte sie nach oben und in das erwartungsvolle Gesicht des Mannes, der ihr aus ihrem Tief half und sie zurück holte.

"..."

Sie wandte ihren Blick wieder ab und lief eiligen Schrittes zum Schloss und zur Küche. Jeder Mensch hatte auch mal Hunger.

"Ich habe es geahnt. Sie will mich nicht, aber was will ich auch erwarten, das sie sich in mich verliebt und mich heiraten will. Ich bin kein dummer Junge mehr."

"Ach Severus, du hast es schon nicht leicht. Da findest du mal wieder jemanden, der dir wirklich etwas bedeutet und dann wirst du abgewiesen. Du bist bedauernswert."

Ohne sich auch nur umzudrehen sprach er den Mann hinter sich an:

"Kümmere dich doch um deine eigenen Probleme Lupin. Ich hätte gedacht, dass du davon genug hast"

"Na, na, Severus, wer wird denn gleich so gereizt sein? Ich mache mir doch nur meine Gedanken dazu. BELLATRIX passte wirklich nicht zu dir."

"Was willst du Lupin, soll ich dich verhexen, oder warum fängst du wieder damit an? Ich wüsste übrigens nicht, was dich das überhaupt angeht. Ich dachte immer du und dein kleiner Mistköter seit so glücklich miteinander. Oh, Verzeihung, er ist ja schon tot. Glaub mir, wenn ich dir sage: ich werde Hermione bekommen bevor wir sterben oder danach. Ich werde sie haben und wenn ich das geschafft habe, seit ihr nur noch ein kleines, unbedeutendes Licht in ihrer Vergangenheit."

Von Snapes Worten sichtlich getroffen, verlor der Werwolf seine gestärkte Haltung und gab nur kleinlaut etwas als Konter.

"Du wirst Hermione nie so besitzen, wie du es gerade gesagt hast. Sie hat einen viel zu starken Charakter, als dass sie sich diesen von dir zerstören lassen würde. Es gibt Frauen, die kann man nicht brechen. Und du weißt das, also warum um Merlins Willen versuchst du es? Du wirst nur enttäuscht sein, dass sie dir wieder eine Abfuhr erteilt hat."

Mit einem süffisanten Grinsen beäugte Severus den ehemaligen Rumtreiber.

"Wie kommst du auf die Idee, dass sie mir eine Abfuhr erteilt hat? Ich wüsste nicht, wann sie so etwas gesagt oder getan hätte. Kannst du mir sagen, wann das gewesen sein soll?"

Ein Ausdruck, der einem kleinen Kind glich, das genau weiß, dass es damit seine Eltern erzürnt, blickte er seinem Gegenüber in die Augen.

"Ich dachte nicht, dass du so schwer von Begriff bist, Severus."

"Nenn mich nicht so, ich nenne Sie ja auch nicht beim Vornamen und dabei bleibts."

"Ist ja schon gut du alte Fledermaus. Sie hat dich vorhin einfach stehen lassen, ohne eine Antwort, oder liege ich da verkehrt?"

"Lupin, Sie verstehen gar nichts. Aber na gut, wenn Sie so ein guter Partnersuchhelfer sind, dann sagen Sie mir doch, warum Sie mich dann geküsst hat."

Eine Minute Schweigen von beiden Seiten. Severus, der in Gedanken schon einen Strich auf seiner Punkteliste hinzufügte, hatte dieses siegessichere Lächeln, was ihm keiner nachahmen konnte.

"Ganz einfach, es war eine Retourkutsche, Ihrerseits. Du hattest sie mit deinem Kuss so überrascht, das sie sich dazu entschloss, dich ein wenig zu necken, indem sie dir Flausen in den Kopf setzt und dich denken lässt, dass sie etwas für dich empfinden könnte. Ich dachte wirklich du wüsstest das. Aber naja, bei einem Tränkeprofessor deiner Sorte, weiß man sowieso nie was man denken soll."

Bei dem puren Gedanken an die Reaktion des Schwarzhaarigen sträubten sich seine Nackenhärchen und er musste sich ein Kichern verkneifern.

"Was denken Sie eigentlich wer Sie sind. Ich gehöre zu gar keiner Sorte, und gespielt wird mit mir erstrecht nicht!"

Den letzten Teil des Satzes, spie er in einer Art und Weise aus, wie er es nur sehr selten tat.

Lupin winkte nur belustig ab und ging wieder dahin zurück, wo er hergekommen war. Wo auch immer das war.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Endlich in der Küche angekommen, schüttelte sie sich erst einmal. Der Regen, der eingesetzt hatte, hatte ihre ganze Kleidung durchnässt.

"Hallo Dobby, könnte ich vielleicht ein paar Kleinigkeiten zu essen bekommen? Danke."

"Oh, Ms. Granger, Dobby freut sich Sie zu sehen. Dobby eilt schon, wünschen Ms. Granger auch einen heißen Tee? Ms. Granger sieht sehr kalt aus."

Hermione nickte nur kurz und eine Minute später hatte sie ein volles Tablett mit den leckersten Dingen und eine große Kanne Pfefferminztee vor sich.

"Vielen Dank Dobby. Du kannst dich wieder um deine Dinge kümmern"

Alles aufgegessen und ausgetrunken, wollte sie sich gerade auf den Weg zum Büro von Professor Snape begeben, als sie in etwas Schwarzes hineinlief.

"Uf,...ähm...was machen Sie denn hier Professor?" Sie betonte das 'Professor' extra stark.

"Ich dachte mir, dass ich Sie hier finde, Sie sind zu spät."

"Wie bitte? Warum bin ich jetzt zu spät? Was hecken Sie nun schon wieder aus?"

"Ich verbitte mir diesen Ton Ms. Granger. Sie kommen zu spät zum Nachsitzen. Das haben Sie doch nicht etwa vergessen?"

"Oh, aber nicht doch. Ich dachte nur, dass das Gespräch mit Remus länger dauern würde."

Snapes Augen waren weit aufgerissen.

"Woher wissen Sie dass er da war? Wie können Sie ..."

"Wussten Sie schon, ich bin eine Hexe und im siebten Schuljahr. Wir bekommen beigebracht wie man Auren erkennt und aufspürt."

Ein Punkt für Hermione, sie kam immer mehr in Fahrt, wenn er sie noch weiter reizen würde, würde sie Gefahr laufen zu explodieren, eine neue Seite für die Punkte anzufangen und sich total vergessen.

"Nun dann, gehen wir?"

Snape machte eine Nach-Ihnen-Geste und Hermione befolgte das Angebot.

"Wenn Sie denken, dass ich darauf eingehe, kennen Sie mich mehr als nur schlecht."

Hermione musste lachen, es war auch zu komisch wie die zwei durch die Gänge huschten. Sie glichen einem perfekten Schatten.

"Ich wüsste nicht, was es da zu lachen gibt. Zehn Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor, für die Beleidigung eines Lehrers."

"Ich glaube, das mit der Beleidigung sollten wir in ihrem Büro klären, sonst gibt es am Ende noch unerwünschte Zuhörer. Nur dumm, das wir bereits vorbei gelaufen sind. Sie waren anscheinend zu sehr mit dem Anblick meiner Rückseite beschäftigt."

"Wie kommen Sie auf den Gedanken, dass ich mir Ihre Rückenansicht angesehen habe? Das ist doch absurd."

"Sie sind auch nur ein Mann, und das können Sie nun wirklich nicht abstreiten. Und was absurd ist, liegt im Auge des Betrachters."

Sie wandte sich zu dem Mann hinter ihr um.

"Nun, in Ihren Augen sehe ich keine Anzeichen für etwas Absurdes. Ich frage mich also, wer hier eher etwas absurd findet? Sie, ich oder der kleine Kerl hinter der Statue?"

Hermione lenkte ihren Blick in eine kleine Nische.

Severus folgte ihrem Blick und starrte dann zurück zu Hermione.

'Das müssen Sie schon alleine schaffen, es ist ja ihr Schüler.'

"Gehen Sie in mein Büro, ich komme gleich nach. Und wehe, sie werden von irgendwem gesehen. Das hätte gewaltige Konsequenzen für Sie."

"Jawohl. Mein Meister."

Snape zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Was haben Sie denn gedacht, dass ich springe wie es Ihnen passt? Ich glaube Sie müssen noch eine ganze Menge lernen."

Ihrer sicher, dass Sie einen weiteren Punkt für sich niederschreiben kann, kam der Konter:

"Nun, Ms. Granger. Wie wäre es wenn Sie es mir beibringen. Oder meinen Sie etwa, Sie können das nicht. Wie wäre es, wenn wir es dann gleich mal ausprobieren. Ich kann sehr lernfreudig sein."

In seinem Ton lag so viel Sarkasmus, dass er regelrecht aus seinem Mund tropfte.

'Tja, das ist dann wohl ein Punkt für mich. Oder was meinen Sie Ms. Granger?'

Hermione vernahm die Stimme in ihrem Kopf. Sie war aber nicht im geringsten so geschmeidig und sanft, wie sie es war als er zu ihr im Krankenhaus 'sprach'.

Hermione wusste nicht was sie darauf antworten sollte. Sie drehte sich also nur um und ging in dieselbe Richtung, aus der die beiden vor ein paar Minuten gekommen waren.

Ein hellblauer Blitz zuckte durch die Kerker.

"Äh...oh Professor. Können Sie mir sagen, was ich hier mache?"

"MS. GRANGER!!!!" Snape stand mit hochrotem Kopf vor seinem Schüler.

"Gehen Sie in Ihren Unterricht, Mr. Spirt. Wenn Ihr Lehrer sich beschweren sollte, sagen Sie es mir, ich regle das."

Der Erstklässer lief so schnell er konnte zu seinem Unterricht. Wer wollte auch schon lange in der Nähe von der Fledermaus sein. Niemand.

Das erledigt, flog der Schwarzhaarige fast durch seine Kerker.

'Wenn ich die in die Finger kriege, kann sie was erleben!!'

Ooooooooooooooooooo

"Oh oh, Severus. Wenn du wüsstest. Sei doch endlich mal ehrlich zu dir selbst. Denkst du wirklich unsere Ms. Granger lässt sich so leicht auf jemanden ein. Sie ist wie du. Und das weißt du.."

"Albus, mit wem redest du da?"

"Ah, Minerva. Ich rede nur mit mir selbst. Hast du bemerkt, dass sich unser Tränkeprofessor verändert hat?"

Minerva schüttelte nur den Kopf während der Schulleiter nur vor sich hin schmunzelte.

"Was heckst du schon wieder aus Albus?"

"Was soll ich denn aushecken, mach mir einen Vorschlag."

Sein typisches Augenzwinkern verriet so gut wie alles.

"Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst. Sie ist noch ein Kind und noch dazu seine Schülerin. Den kannst du unserer kleinen Granger nicht zumuten!"

"Was für eine tolle Idee. Darauf bin ich ja noch gar nicht gekommen. Vielen Dank Minerva. Bloß gut, das Hermione inoffiziell schon Volljährig ist. Ach, und das mit der Schülerin ist in zwei Wochen erledigt."

McGonagalls Mund stand weit offen, perfekt geeignet um Fliegen zu fangen.

"Wie wäre es mit einer Wette?"

Minerva verzog das Gesicht, in ihren Augen glänzte die Neugier und bis zum heutigen Tage hatte sie jede Wette gegen Albus gewonnen.

"Ok. Um was geht es und was ist der Einsatz?"

"Ich wette, das unsere Hermione und unser Tränkeprofessor bis zum Abschlussball zusammen sind."

"Albus, die Wette gewinne ich haushoch. Also, der Einsatz!"

"Wenn ich gewinne, Minerva, wirst du mich endlich heiraten. Abgemacht."

Wieder lag der Unterkiefer der Gryffindorhauslehrerin auf dem Fußboden.

"Das ist nicht dein Ernst? Aber na gut, da ich sowieso gewinne... Wenn ich jedoch gewinne, lässt du dir endlich deinen Bart abschneiden und sagst mir, was es mit dem Geheimnis um die Kleine auf sich hat."

"Das kann ich nicht. Den Bart abschneiden o.k. aber ich kann dir nicht das größte Geheimnis der Zaubererschaft verraten. Nur ich und der Minister wissen darüber Bescheid. Ich kann dich da nicht miteinbeziehen."

"Nun gut, dann gibt es keine Wette."

Beschwichtigend hielt Albus die Hände in die Luft.

"O.k. da ich gewinne, kann ich die Bedingungen annehmen."

Nur eine Sekunde später erschien eine hellblaue Pergamentrolle in der Luft. Auf dieser war die Wette und die Einsätze notiert. Es fehlten nur noch die Unterschriften der Teilnehmer.

"Wenn ich bitten dürfte Minerva."

Die Angesprochene nahm die Feder, die neben dem Pergament schwebte, und unterschrieb den Vertrag. Dumbledore tat es ihr gleich.

Die Rolle wickelte sich zusammen und verschwand mit einem großen Knall.

'Viel Glück den Teilnehmern' erschien als Rauchschrift in der Luft.

"Nun, meine Liebe. Möge der bessere Wetter gewinnen."

Von Minerva kam nur ein kleiner Trotzlaut, bevor sie wieder ging und den Schulleiter sich selbst überließ.

Tbc

Es gibt da so was wie Reviews, das geht an alle Leser und Schwarzleser


	4. Lehrreich oder Wehrreich

1HGSS4

da bin ich wieder

HGSS4 Lehrreich oder Wehrreich?

Mit bauschendem Umhang raste er auf seine Bürotür zu. Es war doch wirklich eine Frechheit, was sich diese kleine Besserwisserin so leistete.

"Ms. Granger, was haben Sie jetzt schon wieder angestellt? Langt es Ihnen denn nicht Ihr eigenes Leben zur Hölle zu machen? Was wollen Sie also?"

"Das müsste wohl eher ich Sie fragen. Also, warum sollte ich mich hierher bewegen, ohne dass ich gesehen werden darf?"

"Sie haben sich eine ordentliche Strafarbeit abzuholen. Und wehe Sie fallen wieder um wie so ein kleiner Mehlsack."

Hermiones Augen verdunkelten sich, aber noch einmal wollte sie sich diese Erniedrigung nicht gefallen lassen.

"Was denken Sie, wer Sie sind? Ein Heiliger? Das wäre dann wohl die größte Lüge Ihres Lebens."

"Sie wissen gar nichts von meinem Leben. Merken Sie sich das endlich. Sie haben keine Ahnung und was mein Privatleben angeht hat Sie das erst recht nicht zu interessieren." Hermione starrte den schwarzhaarigen Mann vor ihr mit einem Blick der töten könnte an. Snape betrachtete sie allerdings genauso aufwändig, wie sie ihn erdolchte.

"Sie wiederholen sich, ist Ihnen das schon mal aufgefallen? Und wer hat sich hier in wessen Leben eingemischt. Das waren ja wohl eindeutig Sie als erstes. Ist Ihnen das in den Sinn gekommen? Ich habe keine Lust mehr mich mit Ihnen zu streiten, obwohl ich sagen muss, dass es mir jedes mal einen riesigen Spaß macht. Können Sie sich das vorstellen? Ich habe wirklich Spaß an unseren Streitereien. Es ist immer eine prima Art, die aufgestaute Wut raus zu lassen." Der Sarkasmus triefte mal wieder nur so, so dass er beinah greifbar ist.

"Mehr nicht? Da habe ich aber mehr erwartet. Wahrscheinlich umsonst. Aber..."

Schnell viel Hermione ihm ins Wort, ohne auch nur auf die Konsequenzen zu achten, die so etwas sonst hatten.

"Was haben Sie denn erwartet?"

Die Augenbraue auf die typische Art nach oben gezogen, musste er diese Frage einfach mit einem kleinen Schocker für die kleine Gryffindor beantworten:

"Das weist du ganz genau, Hermione."

Ihre Augen strahlten eine Panik aus, dass er sie nicht in Worte fassen konnte. War es falsch, sie auf etwas hinzuweisen, was sie sowieso schon wusste. Zumindest nahm er an, dass sie wusste was er für sie empfand. Das war dann wohl ein Irrtum.

"Ich glaube, ich muss weg. Ich habe noch einiges zu erledigen und aufzuholen."

Hermione wandte ihm den Rücken zu und wollte gehen. Sie wusste selbst nicht, warum sie die Flucht ergriff, aber eins wusste sie, sie konnte nicht länger hier bleiben. Das würde ihre letzten Nerven auf ein Maß reduzieren, das ihr einfach nicht zum leben reichte.

"Hermione, bitte, so warte doch!"

Sie drehte sich nicht einmal um, als sie ihm kalt und ohne jegliche Emotionen antwortete.

"Nein, ich habe zu tun. Also halten Sie mich nicht auf! Dazu haben Sie nicht das recht."

"Ach nein, wer hat es denn dann. Der kleine Weasley, dieses Arschloch!"

Hermione drehte sich nun doch um. Doch was er sah, erschreckte ihn mehr als alles was er je erwartet hatte. In Ihrem Blick zeichnete sich Angst, Panik, Wut und vor allem Unverständnis, der Aussage wegen, ab. Sie konnte diese impertinente Frage nicht verstehen. Wie konnte er?

"Was hat das jetzt bitteschön mit Ihnen zu tun? Ich weiß nicht, was Sie damit bezwecken."

"Doch, das weißt du. Du konntest mich hören als du im Koma lagst, stimmts? Du brauchst es nicht abstreiten, ich habe es in deinen Augen gesehen, als du endlich wieder aufgewacht warst. Du weißt, dass ich da war. Leugne es nicht. Es ist eine Verbindung zwischen uns entstanden und du weißt genau so gut wie ich, dass so etwas nur entstehen kann, wenn sich die beiden Personen wirklich nahe stehen, und die Absichten gleich sind. Ich weiß, was du empfindest und das ist unwiderruflich. Du hast diese Verbindung gewollt, du hast damit deine Gefühle bestätigt."

"Ach und was ist mit Ihnen. Wieso sind Sie in eine Ihrer Schülerinnen verliebt. Es ist ein Verbrechen etwas mit einer Schülerin zu haben."

Snape neigte seinen Kopf leicht zur Seite, um den nachfolgenden Worten mehr Ausdruck zu verleihen.

"Haben wir denn etwas miteinander?" Dies war so eine Frage, die Hermione abgrundtief hasste. Solche Fragen drangen immer in ihr Unterbewusstsein ein und verletzten etwas darin. Was sollte sie nur antworten? Sollte sie das sagen, was die Wahrheit war oder sollte sie der Vernunft folgen und in diesem Fall lügen?

"Ich..., wenn Sie denken, dass ich darauf reinfalle, haben Sie sich genauso geirrt wie alle anderen. Sie können mich nicht lieben. Sie sind ein Ex-Todesser. Wie kann so jemand lieben können? Das ist genauso unmöglich, wie dass Potter schwul ist."

Die Mundwinkel des Mannes zogen sich nach oben und er lachte lauthals los.

"Na da stehen meine Chancen doch recht gut. Wenn du wüsstest... soll ich dir mal was verraten? Potter ist tatsächlich schwul. Na, überrascht?"

Die Augen weit aufgerissen und völlig verwirrt starrte sie ihren Tränkeprofessor an.

"Na, was ist nun mit dem lieben?" Eine Augenbraue nach oben gezogen betrachtete er die braunhaarige Gryffindor.

Ihre Augen suchten regelrecht nach einer Antwort, die sich irgendwo in dem Büro zu verstecken schien. Als letztendlich Panik Besitz von ihr ergriff, rannte sie einfach aus dem Büro und ließ die Tür hinter sich offen stehen. Genauso wie den Mann, dem sie, wenn sie ehrlich war, verfallen ist. Doch durfte das sein? Durfte sie seine Gefühle erwidern? Wie sollte sie das alles managen? Wie sollte sie dann ihren Freunden in die Augen sehen, ihren Klassenkammeraden und vor allem ihrer Familie. Doch was ihr am meisten zu schaffen machte war, dass sie bald keine geltende Ausrede mehr hatte. Ihr letztes Jahr hier in Hogwarts hatte nur noch ein paar Wochen und dann müsste sie sich etwas neues einfallen lassen.

Oooooooooooo

Als sie sich dem Ostturm näherte wusste sie nicht, wie sie sich dem Professor später stellen konnte. Er sollte ja auf sie aufpassen und ihr ein neues Zimmer geben, in dem sie ihre Ruhe hatte, und er sie immer in den Augen behalten konnte. (Vielleicht besser: „im Auge behalten konnte"?)

In den Augen behalten. Das war das, was sie jetzt am meisten fürchtete.

Sie betrachtete die tiefschwarze Nacht. In ihr lag Stille und Geduld. Beides brauchte sie dringender als irgendjemand sonst auf dieser Welt. Es war erholsam, als sie sich in ihr Koma fallen lies. Doch nicht einmal da durfte sie ihre Nerven schonen. Als sich Severus in sie einklinkte, wusste sie nicht wie ihr geschah. Er machte sich Sorgen, das konnte sie schon an seinem Blick erkennen, den er ihr schenkte als er sie küsste. Er hatte scheinbar Angst um sie, aber war es die Angst, die jeder Lehrer für seine Schüler empfand, oder war es mehr? War es das, was er ihr gerade mehr oder weniger gestanden hatte?

Ihr Kopf fühlte sich an, als ob er gleich zerspringen würde.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

'Wieso, wieso musstest du ihr auch gleich alles erzählen. Du weißt, dass sie mehr als nur verletzt ist und jeder Zeit wieder ins Koma fallen könnte, wenn es ihr zu viel wird.'

In dem schwarzen Sofa versunken überdachte er seine nächsten Schritte, oder erst einmal den nächsten. Denn dieser hieß: such sie oder vergiss sie! Er haderte lange mit sich selbst, als er sich vom Sofa erhob und zur Tür ging. Sollte er ihr nach? Würde sie das wollen? Was wollte sie eigentlich wirklich?

Während er sich über Hermione den Kopf zerbrach, machte die Braunhaarige das Gleiche. Nur dass ihr etwas anderes durch den Kopf ging.

'Wieso stürze ich mich nicht einfach von diesem Turm, da wäre es endlich vorbei. Ich hätte es endlich hinter mir.'

Sie trat näher an den Rand des kleinen Plateaus und blickte verloren in die Tiefe. Sollte sie es wirklich tun?

'Soll ich mich wirklich auf solch ein Niveau herablassen? Ist es das wirklich wert?'

Eine große Träne bahnte sich den Weg über ihre Wange und kullerte immer weiter. Das salzige Wasser tropfte auf den Boden und versickerte sofort in dem trockenen, rissigen Stein.

'Jetzt sprich sie schon an, mehr als dich stehen lassen kann sie auch nicht. Na gut, sie könnte springen aber ich bezweifle, dass sie sich so erniedrigen würde.'

"Du brauchst nichts sagen, ich habe schon lange gemerkt, dass du da bist. Was willst du Severus?"

Immer noch mit Tränen in den Augen wandte sie sich nicht um. Sie hätte nicht klar denken können, hätte sie ihm in die Augen gesehen.

"Das weißt du ganz genau, Hermione. Also, was soll die Frage. Soll ich es dir vorbeten?"

"Ist das alles was du kannst. Sarkasmus, immer nur Sarkasmus. Wie soll ich dir da was glauben können. Du wehrst dich gegen alles was eine Emotion in dir wecken könnte, also was hast du zu sagen. Dass du das zur Abwechslung mal ernst meinst?"

Leicht beschämt schaute er zur Seite. Er konnte es nicht glauben, wie tief sich ihre Worte in sein Herz gebrannt hatten.

"Ich...Hermione bitte...ich..."

"Sag jetzt nicht, dass es dir tatsächlich die Sprache verschlagen hat, denn das könnte ich dir nie im Leben glauben. Genauso wie das, dass du mich angeblich liebst."

Den letzten Satz hatte sie mehr zu sich selbst, als zu Snape gesagt. Sie ahnte, dass er es gehört hatte, aber sie hoffte inständig, dass er es vielleicht doch nicht wahrgenommen hatte.

Ihrer Hoffnung wurde allerdings keine einzige Minute gegönnt, es wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen, wenn sie nur einmal Glück hätte.

Mit zwei großen Schritten stand Snape hinter Hermione, und nahm sie in den Arm. Er hatte geahnt, das diese Aktion eine gepfefferte Reaktion mit sich bringen würde, aber das sie so ausfiel, erschrak sogar ihn.

Hermione versteifte sich in dieser, doch unangenehmen, beinahen Zwangsumarmung. Ihr Atem wurde schwer und sie drohte erneut zusammen zu brechen.

'Was würde er wohl tun, wenn ich ihm jetzt einfach in seinen Armen umfallen und mich ins Koma manövrieren würde? Es käme auf einen Versuch an.' Sie setzte ein unmerkliches Grinsen auf.

"Wage es ja nicht!"

Erschrocken drehte sie sich um.

"Wie zum Henker..."

Beschwichtigend legte er seine Finger auf den rosenfarbenen Mund seines Gegenübers.

"Reg dich nicht schon wieder so auf. Hast du etwa wirklich schon vergessen, dass ich sehr gut Gedankenlesen kann und du mir das so einfach machst, wie niemand zuvor? Das bezweifle ich doch sehr!"

"Ich mache das bestimmt nicht freiwillig und außerdem, was hast du verdammt noch mal in meinen Gedanken zu suchen. Reicht es dir denn immer noch nicht, dass ich schon ins Vergessen gerate, wenn du mich nur ansiehst?"

Verlegen schlug sie ihre Hände über ihren Mund. Erst jetzt nahm sie war, was sie da schon wieder gesagt hatte.

'Shit, shit, shit! Warum kann ich auch nie meine Zunge im Zaum halten'

"Willst du es nicht lernen, oder kannst du es einfach nicht begreifen? Egal was es von beiden ist, es ist dir nicht würdig!"

"Danke, aber ich kann selbst für mich entscheiden, was mir würdig ist und was nicht."

Vor Zorn fuhr er sie an und packte ihr Handgelenk.

"VERDAMMT NOCHMAL, WANN BEGREIFST DU ES ENDLICH? Ich will dir doch nichts Böses. Ich liebe dich doch nur, was ist daran so schlimm? Gott ich begreif dich nicht, aber bitte, du sollst deinen Willen haben."

Er gab Hermione einen Handkuss und verließ dann ohne noch ein Wort zu verlieren den Turm.

Nachdem die untere Türe, die zum obersten Geschoss des Turmes führte, mit einem lauten Knall zuschlug fiel die Braunhaarige zu Boden und schlug mit voller Kraft wieder und wieder auf den harten Steinboden ein. Dass ihre zarte Hand dies nicht lange durchhalten würde wusste sie, es konnte sie allerdings nicht von ihrer Tat abbringen. Sie wollte jetzt diese Schmerzen spüren, wollte sich darin vergessen. Sie wollte einfach nicht mehr an diesen schrecklichen Mann denken.

Aber war er wirklich so schrecklich? Redete sie sich das nicht alles nur ein, um sich ihrer Wut Luft zu machen und sich selbst zu belügen? Was wollte sie wirklich?

Sie wusste es schon lange nicht mehr. Sie wusste ja nicht einmal wer sie eigentlich war. Sie hatte im letzten Sommer erfahren, dass ihre angeblichen Eltern sie adoptiert haben. Wer ihre leiblichen Eltern wirklich waren konnte sie auch nicht herausfinden. Es schien eine Art Schleier über ihrer Vergangenheit zu hängen. Selbst als sie mit Dumbledore darüber sprechen wollte, starrte er sie nur an ohne ihr auch nur ein Wörtchen zu sagen. Das Einzige was er getan hatte war, sacht mit dem Kopf zu schütteln und eine ausladende Geste zu vollführen.

Seitdem mied sie die Gegenwart von jedem, egal ob es Harry oder Ron waren, oder McGonagall oder auch Dumbledore persönlich. Sie wollte mit niemandem mehr etwas zu tun haben. Sie wollte ihre Vergangenheit auslöschen und ein neues besseres Leben beginnen. Aber wie sollte sie das machen, sie wusste, dass es nicht so ohne weiteres von statten gehen konnte.

Nach einer halben Ewigkeit erhob sie sich vom Boden und lehnte sich über die Steinmauern des Turmes. Vorsichtig stieg sie auf diese hinauf und schaute nach unten. Als eine heftige Windböe sie von hinten anschob, sie das Gleichgewicht verlor und in die Tiefe der schwarzen Nacht fiel.

"NEIN! VERDAMMT, HERMIONE! Wie konntest du nur so dumm sein." Mit bauschendem Umhang rannte er die gesamte Strecke, vom Turm bis zu dem Ort an dem Hermione liegen musste. Desto weiter er lief desto mehr Tränen und Kummer bahnten sich den Weg nach draußen.

Als er nach endlos erscheinenden Minuten endlich am Fuße des Turmes ankam hätte er schwören können, dass Hermione dort stand und in den Himmel starrte.

'Nein, das kann unmöglich die Wahrheit sein! Ich habe sie fallen sehen. Sie kann das einfach nicht überlebt haben. Es muss ihr Geist sein, der dort steht, nicht ihr Körper. Ja das muss es sein.'

"Hälst du dich jetzt schon selbst zum Narren? Ich weiß ja auch, dass das nicht sein dürfte. Es ist aber so."

"Bist du es wirklich? Ich kann das nicht begreifen. Wie kann das sein? Du bist vor meinen Augen vom Turm gestürzt und ich habe dich fallen sehen."

Mit zögerlichem Schritt kam er ihr näher. Er wusste nicht was ihn erwartete. Eine völlig entstellte Hermione vielleicht, oder doch einen Geist, der nicht wahr haben wollte, dass er einer ist.

Vorsichtig hob er seine Hand an Hermiones Gesicht. Es fühlte sich echt an, und doch war ihre Haut so kalt wie die einer Schlange.

"Was ist los mit dir? Du bist eiskalt."

Mit nur einer Bewegung hatte er sie an sich gezogen und seinen Umhang über sie gelegt.

Im ersten Moment wehrte sie sich noch heftig, nach einigen Minuten gab sie dann doch etwas nach.

"Was sollte das schon wieder für ein Trick sein, dass ich mich dir nähere?" Ihre Augen strahlten eine Abscheu aus, welche ihr Gegenüber schon lange nicht mehr bei ihr gesehen hatte.

"Das sollte ich wohl eher dich fragen. Warum springst du von diesem Turm." Bei diesen Worten sah er nach oben und wieder zu Hermione hinunter.

"Du hast mich doch dazu gebracht, wegen dir bin ich hinunter gestürzt. Und weil du wusstest dass ich fallen werde, konntest du meinen Fall bremsen. Denn wäre es nicht so, wäre ich jetzt tot. Also, was zum HENKER sollte das?"

"Selbst wenn ich das könnte, würde ich es nicht machen, die Reaktionsgeschwindigkeit die es erfordert, ist mir einfach nicht gegeben." Es war für ihn nicht ungewohnt, dass man ihn für alle möglichen Übelkeiten verantwortlich machte. Aber seine Ehre damit beflecken, dass er angeblich einen Mordversuch an einer Schülerin beging, nur um an sie heran zu kommen, war selbst für sein geschultes Ego nicht der Normalzustand.

"Ach, rede doch nicht so einen Unsinn, du weißt genau, dass ich keinen Besen dabei hatte und sicherlich nicht fliegen kann, ohne solch ein Stück Holz. Also, was kannst du zu deiner Verteidigung sagen?"

Mit finsterem Blick beobachtete Snape die Gesichtszüge seines Gegenübers.

"Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich dich retten würde?" Seiner Stimme fehlte jeglicher Unterton und so wusste Hermione nicht, wie sie dies jetzt aufzufassen hatte.

"Warum wärst du sonst zurück auf das Turmplateau gekommen und jetzt noch hinter mir her gehetzt."

"Ich..."

"Du brauchst es nicht zu leugnen. Selbst wenn du glaubst, dass deine Maske bei mir noch funktioniert, bist du noch naiver als ein kleines Mädchen das gerade einen Teddybären bekam und es glaubt er sei echt. Mal ehrlich, glaubst du, dass du mir Avancen machen kannst, ohne deine Maske teilweise abzusetzen oder durchschaubarer zu machen. Auch du als Meister in dieser Kunst hast Lücken. Weist du was deine Lücken entstehen lässt? Es sind deine Gefühle. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Voldemort es nie gemerkt haben will, dass du ihm nicht mit ganzem Herzen gedient hast."

Mit einem verletzten Ego und einem, von Hermiones Worten getroffenen Herzen, konnte er sich nicht mehr zusammenreißen und holte mit seinem rechten Arm weit aus. Das nächste was geschah bereute Severus schon nach wenigen Sekunden. Seine volle Armkraft hatte die Braunhaarige mit der flachen Hand getroffen, so dass Hermiones Kopf nach links schlug und sie sich nicht rüherte.

Langsam und vorsichtig drehte sie ihren Kopf in die Richtung, aus der die harte Hand kam. In ihrem Blick lag so viel, dass Snape nicht wusste was das vorrangige Gefühl war, das sie in so einen Blick fallen lies.

In ihren Augen lag Hass, Verzweiflung, Unverständnis und eine Art von Ausdruck des Gewinns über ihn, Severus Snape. Es gefiel ihm wieder nicht, dass sie doch eine Sorte von Macht auf ihn ausübte, dem er einfach nicht entgehen konnte.

"Es tut mir leid, Hermione ...ich..."

Die Angesprochene erhob nur langsam ihre Hand um sein Wortgestammel zu beenden.

"Du brauchst mir nichts erzählen. Erst willst du mich umbringen um mich zu retten. Jetzt schlägst du mich, als wäre ich so etwas wie ein Boxsack. Wie kannst du da nur behaupten, dass du mich liebst. Sollte ich dein Aggressionsabbauinstrument sein, oder wie hätte es deiner Meinung nach laufen sollen? Es ist schon beinahe lächerlich, was du dir leistest."

Hermione Granger wandte sich von ihrem Tränkeprofessor ab und begab sich zum Schlosstor, hinter dem sie auch sogleich verschwand.

Kurz darauf folgte ihr wieder ihr neuer "Schatten". Sie wurde ihn scheinbar nie los.

Zornig fuhr sie herum und sah dem Schwarzhaarigen ins Gesicht.

"Was willst du schon wieder? Willst du mich schlagen, umbringen, oder vor giftigen Spinnen retten die ja hier irgendwo herum krabbeln könnten?"

Keine Antwort.

"Hat es dir jetzt etwa die Sprache verschlagen, oder ist deine Kraft schon verbraucht?"

Wieder keine Antwort.

"Weißt du was Severus, das wird mir jetzt zu blöd."

Als sie die erste Stufe zu ihrem Schlafsaal betreten wollte, wurde sie erneut aufgehalten und geriet dabei ins Straucheln.

"Verdammt, was soll das schon wieder?!"

Wie schon fast gewohnt bekam sie keine Antwort. Aber dieses mal eine Reaktion, körperlicher Art.

Der Ex-Todesser nahm den schlausten Kopf der Schule in die Arme und flüsterte nur leise vier klitzekleine Worte.

"Es tut mir leid."

"Ich weiß."

Sie schwiegen sich einige Minuten lang an, ohne auch nur eine Silbe zu sagen.

"Hermione??"

Als Snape bemerkte, dass er die Kleinere so sehr festhalten musste, damit sie nicht auf den Boden fiel, überkam ihn die Angst, dass sie sich wieder in ein Koma versetzt haben könnte. Als sie sich aber immer enger an ihn schmiegte wurde seine Angst um sie geringer. Die Vermutung, dass sie eingeschlafen sein muss überkam ihn von Moment zu Moment mehr. Vorsichtig hob er den leichten Frauenkörper auf seine Arme und trug sie in seine Privaträume.

Kurz nachdem er das Passwort zu seinen Räumen gesprochen hatte war er auch schon in seinem Schlafgemach angelangt.

Inmitten dieses großen Raumes stand ein großes Bett, das völlig mit schwarzem Stoff überdeckt war. Das Gestell dieses Möbelstückes war aus schwerem Kirschbaumholz geschnitzt und mit feinen Schnitzereien an den Stellbolzen versehen. Inmitten dieses beschriebenen Raumes legte Snape die Braunhaarige Schülerin in die weichen Kissen seines Bettes.

"Was machst du nur mit mir, meine Schöne?"

Severus drehte sich von dem Bett weg und wollte sich in sein Wohnzimmer begeben, als sich von hinten einen Stimme an sein Ohr schlich.

"Severus, wo steckst du?" eine müde Stimme kam aus seinem Schlafzimmer.

Er wusste nicht was er tun sollte, sollte er zurückgehen und sich bei ihr bemerkbar machen oder sollte er sie ignorieren und sich in seinen Sessel setzen und ein Buch zur Hand nehmen.

Nachdem sich diese feine Stimme wieder zu Wort gemeldet hatte, war seine Entscheidung gefällt. Folglich begab er sich mit einer heißen Tasse Tee an das Bett, wo ein gar nicht mehr so kleines Mädchen lag und sich hin und her wälzte.

'Sie sieht so unschuldig aus. Niemand würde von ihr denken, dass sich in ihrem tiefsten Inneren einer Art Wirbelsturm befindet. Was soll ich denn jetzt machen. Ich hasse solche Entscheidungen'

"Severus? Bist du es?"

"Ja Hermione, ich bin hier. Willst du einen Tee?"

Doch anstatt, dass sie einfach antwortete, schlug sie die Bettdecke hoch und machte eine einladende Handbewegung, obwohl sie im Schlaf lag, lachte sie ihn an.

'Wieder entscheiden. Ich hasse es!'

Nach ein paar Sekunden, fand er eine folgenreiche Lösung: Snape stellte die Tasse mit dem heißen Getränk auf seinen Nachttisch und legte sich sacht und leicht ängstlich neben Hermione.

Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, als sich der Arm der Braunhaarigen um ihn legte und sie sich an ihn schmiegte.

Der Duft ihrer Haare stieg ihm in die Nase. Es roch nach Kirschen.

'Tja, du wirst eben meine Kirsche. Ich hasse diese Ausdrücke dieser Kinder, aber es ist so verdammt zutreffend bei ihr.' Er musste bei diesen Gedankengängen leicht schmunzeln, bevor sein Atem gleichmäßiger wurde und er neben seiner Angebeteten einschlief.

Er schlief nicht lange und so wachte er nach kurzer Zeit wieder auf. Leicht erschrocken fand er sich neben einem warmen, weichen Frauenkörper wieder. Einen Moment brauchte er, um zu realisieren, dass es dieses mal kein Traum mehr war. Sondern die Wirklichkeit. Zugegeben, sie ist ja nicht freiwillig, und wissentlich in sein Bett gestiegen, aber sie lag darin und schien sich in den seidigen Kissen wohl zu fühlen.

'Und an dir' Da war sie wieder, diese nervige Stimme in Severus' Hinterkopf. Wie er hoffte, sie endlich los zu sein, denn sie hatte sich erstaunlich lange nicht gemeldet.

‚Ach halt doch die Klappe, du blöde Stimme! Ich brauche dich mit Sicherheit nicht.'

‚Du wirst noch sehen, was du davon hast. Aber bitte, missmutige Extodesser soll man nicht reizen. Aber bedenke eines, niemand, ich wiederhole, niemand hört je auf ein Todesser zu sein. Auch nicht, wenn er sich verliebt und sich eine Partnerin gewählt hat.'

‚Verschwinde einfach!'

„Severus, mit wem redest du denn?" erschrocken drehte er den Kopf zur Seite, um einem Paar, unter lockigen Haaren versteckten, Augen entgegen zu blicken.

„Ich habe doch gar nichts gesagt."

„Da muss ich wohl geträumt haben, dass du was gesagt hast." Und schon drehte sie sich wieder herum und schlief weiter, als wäre es das normalste auf der Welt, dass sie hier auf einmal neben ihrem Tränkeprofessor liegt.

‚Ob ich sie lieber wecken sollte? Lieber nicht, sie sieht so friedlich aus. Ganz anders, als bei unseren Gesprächen, die doch meist nur Streitereien waren.'

Seine Stimmung schwang deutlich um, als er an diese Auseinandersetzungen dachte.

„Du sollst nicht denken. Du sollst endlich Entscheidungen treffen!"

„Ich weiß. Aber was soll ich machen? Es ist so verzwickt."

Hermione rutschte noch näher an ihn heran.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte die kleine Gryffindor völlig verunsichert und irritiert auf.

„Verdammt, wo bin ich hier denn gelandet?"

„Na, bist du auch mal wieder wach? Ich dachte schon du willst den ganzen Tag verschlafen." Severus lehnte am Türrahmen und hatte eine Tasse dampfenden und wohlriechenden Kaffee in der Hand.

„Was will ich hier? Wie bin ich hier her gekommen? Warum bin ich nicht tot? Was geht hier vor?" Ein Seufzer entrann Snapes Kehle. Hatte er doch so gehofft, das sie sich endlich für ihn geöffnet hätte. Aber es war, wie jedes mal, nur eine Illusion.

„Du bist unversehrt auf dem Boden angelangt, bist demzufolge nicht tot, und weil du ohnmächtig geworden bist, habe ich dich hierher gebracht. Bevor die Frage kommt, warum ich dich nicht in den Krankenflügel oder in dein Bett gebracht habe, denk nach. Es hätte doch wirklich merkwürdig ausgesehen, wenn ich dich an einen dieser Orte gebracht hätte. Ich hätte unter Umständen deinen Mordversuch preisgeben müssen. Und das hätte ein langes Nachspiel mit Dumbledore gegeben."

„Ist ja schon gut. Ich habs ja kapiert. Warum duzen wir uns eigentlich."

„Ich hatte eigentlich gehofft, dass sich diese Frage schon längst geklärt hätte."

Eine bedrückende Stille entstand in seinem Schlafzimmer, bis er wieder das Wort ergriff. Hermione schien mit sich zu hadern, also übernahm er diesen unbeliebten Part.

„Hermione, ich dachte du wüsstest mittlerweile, was ich für dich empfinde. Warum sträubst du dich dagegen?"

Empört stand sie aus dem Bett auf, woraufhin sie nicht wirklich stand, sondern eher wankte und Snape in die Arme fiel. Mit einem tomatenroten Gesicht lag sie in seinen Armen, und stellte mit Erstaunen fest, dass es sie nicht störte, es kam ihr sogar bekannt und richtig vor.

„Warum gibst du nicht deinen Gefühlen nach? Warum machst du es uns so schwer?"

„Existiert denn ein ‚UNS'? Du bist mein Lehrer, ich also deine Schülerin. Noch dazu könnte ich deine Tochter sein..." weiter kam die Dunkelhaarige nicht in ihrem Satz.

„Nein, du könntest nie meine Tochter sein. Du hast dafür eine viel zu kleine Nase."

Daraufhin mussten beide lachen, aber das angesprochene Thema hing noch immer in der Luft. Hermione wiederholte nur ein Wort, das ihr auf der Seele brannte: „Wie?"

Snape zog sie dichter an sich und brachte seine Antwort in solch einer samtigen Stimme vor, dass es der Kleinen kalt den Rücken hinunter lief:

„Irgendwie. Hauptsache, ich habe dich."

Voller Zorn schob sich die Gryffindor von ihrem Gegenüber weg.

„Wie kannst du immer nur an dich denken? Wie wäre es, wenn du auch mal an mich denkst? Oh, ich vergaß: Ein Extodesser wird immer ein Todesser sein, egal ob er sich eine Partnerin gewählt hat oder nicht. Du bist ein Extodesser. Du wirst dich nie ändern."

„RAUS! VERSCHWINDE! ICH WILL DICH NICHT MEHR SEHEN!" er brüllte sie in solch einem barschen Ton an, dass sie nicht mehr wusste, wo ihr der Kopf stand. Ihre Reaktionen waren jedoch eindeutig die einer verletzten Frau, welche sich keinen anderen Ausweg wusste, um in dieser Situation sich selbst treu zu bleiben. Sie brauchte keine Sekunde um den Entschluss zu fassen und auszuführen. Sie erhob die Hand gegen ihn und schlug so fest zu, wie sie nur konnte.

‚Warum tust du das Severus? Warum wirfst du mich raus? Tat es dir so weh?'

„Verdammt noch mal ja!" er rief ihr hinterher, da sie schon fast aus seinen Räumlichkeiten verschwunden war.

‚Auch egal, wenn er mich in sein Zimmer schleppt, ohne mich zu fragen ist er doch selbst daran schuld, dass ich grantig bin und nicht gerade in bester Stimmung.'

„Ich weiß, es war ein Fehler. Aber was hätte ich denn machen sollen? Hätte ich dich fallen lassen sollen und dann liegen lassen? Bist du wirklich so naiv, dass du so etwas von mir denkst?"

„Verzieh dich einfach. Ich habe echt keine Lust mich jetzt mit dir zu streiten. Das machen wir ja so wie so zur genüge."

„Aber Hermione...ich."

„Gute Nacht Professor." Das letzte Wort betonte sie außergewöhnlich stark, so dass kein Zweifel übrig blieb, dass sie etwas privateres mit diesem Mann zu tun haben wollte.

„Wie kann ich dich nur überzeugen, dass..." mit gesenktem Haupt stand er hinter ihr und wusste nicht was er tun sollte um diese kleine Göre für sich zu gewinnen.

‚Es ist wohl doch aussichtslos.' Er hoffte so sehr, dass sich die Ansichten der jungen Hexe, ihm gegenüber, ändern würden. Dass er wenigstens eine Chance von ihr bekam, aber seine positive Einstellung wandelte sich immer mehr in eine negative. Die Kleine hatte ja sogar recht, wie immer, das konnte er nicht leugnen, aber es waren nur noch etwas weniger als zwei Wochen, dass er ihr Lehrer ist und sie aus diesen Gründen offiziell nicht haben durfte.

„Blöde Gesetze."

„Nana, mein Lieber. Warum beschwerst du dich über Gesetze, du hast doch in deinem Leben schon so viele gebrochen, dass ein weiteres gar nicht mehr ins Gewicht fallen würde. Um welches geht es eigentlich?"

„Typisch Lucius Malfoy. Was willst du hier oder sollte ich lieber sagen was wollt ihr hier?"

Aus den Schatten des großen Kamins traten zwei Gestalten, Lucius Malfoy und Albus Dumbledore.

„Guten Abend, Severus. Es tut mir leid dich schon so früh zu stören aber..."

„Es ist sehr dringend. Jemand ist verschwunden." Lucius' Augen suchten verzweifelt nach einem Anhaltspunkt, was die schlechte Laune von Snape erklären könnte. Dieser hatte sich inzwischen in einen seiner Sessel gesetzt und trank seinen Kaffee weiter.

„Seit wann interessierst du dich dafür, was in dieser Schule vorgeht. Albus?"

Seine Worte ließen keinen Widerstand zu sodass selbst Malfoy sich nicht traute ihm ins Gewissen zu reden.

„Severus es geht um eine deiner Schülerinnen. Ms.Granger, um es genau zu sagen. Sie wurde seit dem Abendbrot nicht mehr gesehen. Würdest du uns bei der Suche helfen?"

Der Schulleiter schielte über seine Halbmondförmigen Brillengläser hinweg und setzte einen Blick auf, den der Schwarzhaarige nur zu gut kannte. Dumbledore benutzte ihn immer, wenn er etwas von ihm wissen wollte, oder er ihm helfen sollte.

„Und was soll ich deiner Meinung nach machen. Großer Schulleiter." Seine Stimme tropfte mal wieder nur so vor Sarkasmus. Als ob er ihm je freiwillig einen Gefallen tun würde. Einfach lächerlich.

„Severus Snape, behandelt man so seinen Vorgesetzten? Ich glaube du weißt sehr genau dass man dies nicht tut."

„Was geht dich eigentlich unsere Streberin Nummero Uno an, oder hat dein Sohn sie verschwinden lassen."

Lucius Malfoys Gesichtsfarbe ließ keinen Trugschluss über seine Einstellung zu diesem Thema zu.

„Lass gefälligst meinen Sohn da aus dem Spiel, oder du wirst mich kennen lernen."

„Vielen Dank Malfoy. Aber da ich dich schon kenne, lege ich bei weitem keinen Wert darauf"

Der Platinblonde stand kurz vor seinem persönlichen Vulkanausbruch. Zu gern hätte Snape diesen mal wieder erlebt, aber Malfoy tat ihm diesen Gefallen nicht. Im Gegenteil, er straffte seine Haltung und seine Gesichtsfarbe hatte sich regeneriert.

„Kannst du uns nun helfen, oder was ist?"

Der Schwarzhaarige begab sich in die Küche und kam nach kurzer Zeit mit einer neuen Tasse dampfendem Kaffee aus derselbigen.

„Sie müsste in ihrem Zimmer sein, oder beim Frühstück in der großen Halle."

„Willst du uns veralbern. Was glaubst du, wo wir schon nachgesehen haben. Wie wäre es also mit einem brauchbaren Tipp."

„Sieh nach und falls ich mich geirrt habe, werde ich es eingestehen. Aber beleidige mich nicht, wenn du gar nicht weißt, wo sie ist."

„Ach, und Mr. Superschlau weiß natürlich wo sich die Gute aufhält, ja?"

„Aber natürlich. Würde ich euch sonst in die Große Halle schicken."

Mit einer ausladenden Handbewegung befahl er die zwei ungewohnten Besucher aus seinen Räumlichkeiten. Dumbledore hatte ihn bei jedem einzelnen Wort gemustert, als ob Snape etwas an sich gehabt hätte, das seinen Blick magisch anzieht.

Als die schwere Tür hinter dem ungleichen Duo zufiel, begaben sie sich doch zur Großen Halle. Sie trauten ihren Augen nicht. Unter den Langschläfern saß Hermione Granger und aß genüsslich ein Stück Toast. Sie bemerkte ihren Besuch erst, als er direkt hinter ihr stand.

„Oh. Guten Morgen Professor, Mr. Malfoy. Darf ich erfahren um was es geht, dass sie mich schon zum Frühstück ansehen, als wäre ich ein Geist?"

„Ms. Granger, hätten Sie vielleicht die Zeit mit in mein Büro zu kommen. Ich hätte da ein paar Fragen an sie, die keinen Aufschub erdulden dürfen."

„Aber natürlich, wenn ich vorher noch meinen Toast aufessen darf? Ich werde dann sicherlich in einer viertel Stunde da sein."

„Es tut mir leid. Aber es ist sehr dringend. Sie können sich nachher etwas in der Küche holen. Wenn Sie nun bitte mitkommen würden."

Dumbledore reichte der Kleineren die Hand und half ihr beim aufstehen. Als Hermione den Weg zum Büro des Schulleiters einschlug wurde sie aufgehalten.

„Oh, Ms. Granger. Ich dachte mir, dass es angenehmer wäre, dieses Gespräch ins Freie zu verlegen. Es ist doch so ein herrlicher Tag."

„Natürlich, wenn Sie meinen." Hermione senkte ihren Kopf nicht einen Augenblick. Sie wusste, dass etwas in der Luft lag, denn wenn Malfoy und Dumbledore sich um sie kümmern, musste etwas sehr ernstes vorliegen.

An der kleinen Bank, nahe am See gelegen, ließ sie sich nieder und aß ihren Toast weiter.

„Was verdanke ich eigentlich die Ehre eines so frühen Anliegens Ihrerseits? Ich nehme doch an, dass es etwas sehr wichtiges ist." Mit solch geblümten Worten kann doch eigentlich gar nichts schief gehen. So dachte sie zumindest.

„Mrs. Granger, ich will gleich zur Sache kommen. Wo waren sie die letzte Nacht? Ihr Freund Harry hat sich große Sorgen gemacht, als er Ihr Bett unberührt vorfand."

„War ja wieder klar, dass er dahinter steckt. Wissen Sie Professor, mir war nicht nach schlafen und so bin ich dann einfach spazieren gegangen. Bitte seien Sie darüber nicht erbost, denn ich wollte nur ein wenig ausspannen, bevor die Prüfungen anfangen. Das werden Sie doch sicherlich verstehen, nicht wahr?"

‚Das Weib hat eine Art sich rauszureden und jemanden um den Bart zu fahren, das macht ja sogar mir Konkurrenz' Malfoy schmunzelte in sich hinein als er den Blick des Direktors sah.

Ganz vorsichtig versuchte er in Hermiones Geist einzutauchen, um ihre Beweggründe herauszufinden. Zu seiner Überraschung stieß er dabei auf massiven Widerstand. ‚Das gibt's doch nicht. Jetzt kann das Weib sogar noch eine erstklassige Okklumentik. Nicht zu fassen. Langsam fange ich an Severus zu verstehen.'

Der Schulleiter blickte mit einem äußerst amüsierten Blick über die Ländereien von Hogwarts, als ihm eine Idee kam, wie er aus der erwachsen gewordenen Hexe etwas informatives herausbekommen würde.

„Hermione, Liebes, wie wirst du die letzten Tage hier verbringen, bevor du uns verlässt?"

„Dumbledore, hälst du es für angebracht das wichtigere zu verschieben? Ich nämlich mit Sicherheit nicht. Also Ms.Granger, wo waren Sie die letzte Nacht."

Lucius ignorierte den Themenwechsel von Albus einfach und versuchte seinen Willen durchzusetzen. Aber der Weißbärtige ließ sich nicht von seinem Weg abbringen.

„Also, was wirst du tun?" er hatte einmal mehr dieses Funkeln in den Augen, was jedem verriet, dass er etwas im Schilde führte.

„Ganz klar: Ich werde lernen und dann meinen Abschluss mit Bravour machen. Das steht außer Frage. Für etwas anderes habe ich dann keine Zeit. Darf ich fragen was Sie von mir hören wollten?"

„Nichts nichts. Es war nur reine Neugier, die mich dazu trieb. Was mich nun aber doch auf mein Anliegen zurückbringt: Wo warst du die letzte Nacht? Es ist sehr wichtig. Ist dir vielleicht etwas zugestoßen oder bist du jemandem begegnet. Bitte sag uns die Wahrheit."

Ohne auch nur einen Moment zu zögern gab sie ihre Antwort zum Besten, die aber leider nicht so ausfiel, wie es sich Lucius und Albus gewünscht hatten. Denn anstatt wahrhaftig die Wahrheit zu sagen erzählte sie nur, dass sie eine kleine Runde spazieren war und niemandem begegnet sei. Trotz dieser Lüge hatte es sich selbst für die beiden Begleiter angehört als wäre es die Wahrheit. Nur einer wusste, dass es nicht so war. Und dieser hatte sich unter einem Tarnumhang hinter dem alten Eichenbaum versteckt.

‚Du bist großartig Hermione.'

‚Was wollen Sie Professor?'

‚Hermione ich...ich wollte mich für heute morgen entschuldigen. Ich wollte dich nicht rauswerfen. Es kam so über mich. Es tut mir aufrichtig leid. Kannst du mir verzeihen.'

Hermione musste sich schnell etwas ablenken, damit sie es nicht verpasste, falls sich wieder jemand in ihr Gehirn einschleichen wollte.

„Was? Glauben Sie mir nicht? Nun dann tut es mir leid für Sie. Mehr kann ich Ihnen nicht sagen, denn mehr war da nicht. Nur ein kleiner unschuldiger Spaziergang."

‚Hermione? Bitte, was sagst du nun. Nimmst du die Entschuldigung an?' selbst in ihrem Kopf konnte sie den Ton hören in dem Severus sprach und diesem schien es wahrlich leid zu tun, was er getan hatte.

„Ich werde mich dann wieder ins Schloss begeben. Ich sehe Sie ja dann beim Mittagessen. Guten Tag."

‚Und dich sehe ich heute Nacht. Zehn Uhr, Ostturm. Deine Chance, versau sie nicht schon wieder.'

„Nun Ms.Granger, wir verabschieden uns. Ich wünsche ebenfalls einen angenehmen Tag. Mr.Malfoy."

Als sich Hermione etwas auf der Bank entspannte spürte sie, wie etwas sie an der Schulter berührte. Snape stand noch eine Weile hinter seiner Angebeteten und striff sie immer mal wieder an den Schultern oder dem Haar.

Er konnte den Abend gar nicht mehr abwarten. Doch er ahnte nicht, wie schwer es heute noch für ihn werden würde.

Tbc

Danke fürs lesen.

Ich hoffe ihr hinterlasst mir ein kleines Review.


	5. Wahrheit oder Pflicht

HGSS5

Und schon wieder bin ich da.

Weiter geht's ohne große Vorrede. Vielen Dank für die lieben Kommis.

Liebe Oder Hass

Kapitel 5

Wahrheit oder Pflicht

Es war gegen Mittag, als sich Severus Snape in die Richtung der Großen Halle begab. Er sah niemanden an, ging an jedem stur vorbei und machte nur eine fast unmerkliche Kopfbewegung in Hermiones Richtung.

‚Sie ist wirklich ein Profi, sie lässt sich nichts anmerken. Grandios die Kleine. Hoffentlich meine Kleine.'

‚Wir werden sehen, Severus, wir werden sehen. Denk daran was ich dir gesagt habe. Du hast nur diese Chance. Mehr gibt es nicht. Es liegt nur an dir. Bedenke aber jeden Schritt den du wagst. Es könnte der Einzige in diese Richtung sein.'

‚Ich...bis heute Abend.'

Keine Antwort. Er sollte nichts mehr von ihr hören, bis zu dem besagten Abend.

Nach dem Mittagessen war eine Lehrerkonferenz angesetzt, zur Besprechung der Prüfungen und der Termine für diese. Es zog sich länger hin als Snape dachte und zu guter Letzt wollte auch noch McGonagall etwas von ihm.

„Professor Snape, wenn Sie die Güte hätten mich in meinem Büro aufzusuchen. Ich hätte gerne etwas mit Ihnen besprochen. Gänge es gegen sechs? Das würde mir sehr passen, denn es ist ja bereits kurz nach fünf Uhr."

„Wenn es sein muss. Ich kann ja sowieso nicht widersprechen. Oder etwa doch? Was gibt es denn so wichtiges, dass ich meinen freien Tag dafür opfern muss und mich mit Ihnen am Besten noch über Hauspunkte streiten muss. Haben Sie denn an einem so herrlichen Tag nichts Besseres zu tun, als mich mit so etwas zu nerven."

„Nana, wer wird denn gleich so zornig werden. Du benimmst dich wie ein kleines Kind, falls es dir auffallen sollte."

„Ist mir aufgefallen. Ich werde da sein, sonst liegst du mir ja noch wochenlang in den Ohren. Und beschwerst dich bei deinem Partner über den bösen, so gemeinen Kerkerhocker. Und das brauch ich nun wirklich nicht. Es gibt nämlich Leute die tatsächlich wichtigeres zu tun haben. Wenn du mich jetzt bitte entschuldigst, ich muss an die Arbeit."

Mit einem snapetypischen Abgang begab er sich in Richtung Kerker. Er wollte noch etwas Zeit für sich haben um sich etwas einfallen zu lassen, wie er Hermione beweisen kann, dass es ihm ernst war und er nicht nur an sich dachte.

Er saß auf seiner Couch und grübelte vor sich hin. Als seine Uhr schon sechs schlug und er sich schwermütig aus seiner Sitzgelegenheit erhob, beschloss er sich schleunigst zu McGonagall zu begeben und sich ihre Predigt anzuhören, damit er sich noch was einfallen lassen konnte, ohne diese impertinente alte Hexe drängeln zu müssen, dass er noch etwas wichtiges vor hatte.

Mit einem völlig entnervten Blick schlug er die Tür zu Minervas Büro hinter sich zu.

„Also. Was hast du denn nun schon wieder, dass ich meine kostbare Zeit für dich opfern muss? Wenn es wieder um irgendwelche angeblich nicht berechtigten Punktabzüge geht, kann ich ja wieder gehen. Das habe ich heute Abend nicht nötig."

„Aber Severus. Warum bist du denn so verärgert? Es gibt doch überhaupt keinen Grund, dass du so eine schlechte Laune hast. Also, der Grund warum ich dich hierher bestellt habe ist folgender: Albus hielt es für angebracht dir zu sagen, dass du bitte Ms.Granger in nächster Zeit nicht verärgern solltest oder etwas in dieser Art, was ihre Emotionen zu stark beanspruchen würde. Hast du das verstanden?"

Mit angehobener Augenbraue sah er seine Vizechefin an und versuchte sich einen Reim auf ihre Worte zu finden.

„Was soll das heißen, dass ich sie zu sehr beanspruche und jetzt mit Samthandschuhen anfassen soll? Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein!"

„Doch das ist mein voller Ernst. Ich habe es schon jedem anderen Lehrer gesagt nur, nur du eben der schwerwiegendste Patient in solchen Sachen bist. Du weißt ja wie du bist."

Langsam wurde er zornig und das spiegelte sich auch in Stimme und Antworten seinerseits wieder.

„Was glaubst du eigentlich wer du bist? Ich werde sie nicht wie ein rohes Ei anfassen und ihr jegliches Benehmen damit durchgehen lassen. Das ist nicht meine Art und das weißt du. Also stell nicht solche Ansprüche. Wenn es ihr nicht passt muss sie eben gehen. Außerdem hat sie ja nur noch ein paar Wochen Schule."

„Severus, du verstehst den Ernst der Situation nicht. Es ist wirklich wichtig, sonst können wir nicht mehr für die Sicherheit von Hermione garantieren."

„Meinst du nicht, dass sie alt genug ist um auf sich selbst aufzupassen? Ich würde sie an deiner Stelle nicht unterschätzen. Das könnte fatale Folgen haben. Glaube mir, dass es dann kein Zuckerschlecken mehr für euch wäre wenn ihr ihr einmal Gegenüber stehen solltet im Kampf oder als Freunde. Ihr Charakter ist stärker als ihr alle zusammen denkt. Lass dir das gesagt sein. Gute Nacht."

Und schon war er wieder verschwunden um sich endlich darüber Gedanken zu machen, wie er Hermione beweisen konnte, dass es ihm wirklich ernst ist.

Währenddessen versuchte die McGonagall sich etwas einfallen zu lassen, das Severus die Wahrheit erspart, er es aber trotzdem einsehen wird.

„Wenn er es nur verstehen könnte. Wenn Hermiones Sicherung durchbrennt gibt es kein zurück mehr für sie. Wir hatten schon Glück, dass sie noch einmal aufgewacht ist. Es wäre schrecklich gewesen, wenn es ihr jetzt schon passiert wäre. Sie kann ihre Kräfte nicht einschätzen."

„Minerva, führst du immer noch Selbstgespräche? Es tut nicht gut, wenn du nur vor dich hingrübelst. Wir finden schon eine Lösung."

Ihre Miene hellte sich merklich auf. „Albus, ich habe eine Idee. Wie wäre es, wenn wir ihr irgendwie klarmachen, dass sie keine normale Hexe ist. Lassen wir sie in dem Glauben, dass sie etwas für den Orden herausfinden soll und hoffen dabei, dass sie sich das selbst aneignet was sie braucht, wenn sie merkt, dass sie sich von dem, was in den Büchern beschrieben ist, nicht weiter unterscheidet. Ist das nicht eine glänzende Idee?"

Dumbledore schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Nein. Das ist gar nicht gut. In Büchern steht nur das Schlimmste. Was, wenn sie eines in die Hände bekommt, in dem die Geschichte ihrer wahren Vorfahren geschrieben steht. Du weißt, dass es ein solches gibt. Es kann nicht so geschehen wie du es vorgeschlagen hast. Ich habe da eine viel bessere Idee. Was hältst du davon, wenn ich Severus... na sagen wir mal ins Gewissen rede, dass er zumindest etwas ruhig zu ihr ist. Der Rest wird sich mit der Zeit ergeben. Denk an die Wette. Ich nehme an, dass ich bis dahin schon gewonnen habe."‚Wenn ich es bis jetzt noch nicht habe' Mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln stand er ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen da.

„Oh nein Albus, du wirst dich da nicht reinhängen. Das geht dich überhaupt nichts an. Und außerdem glaube ich immer noch, dass ich gewinnen werde, denn soviel ich weiß haben die beiden sich gestritten."

„Wir werden sehen, meine Liebe, wir werden sehen. Übrigens glaube ich nicht, dass Severus sie weiterhin ärgern wird. Er hat etwas erfahren, wovon er noch heraus bekommen muss, was es bedeutet." McGonagall schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf und setzte sich letztlich in ihren Sessel und beschwor sich eine Tasse Tee herauf. Albus setzte sich daneben und tat das Gleiche. So verbrachten sie den Rest des Abends schweigend und grübelnd über Hermiones Schicksal.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Hektisch lief Severus Snape in seinem Büro auf und ab. Er wusste nicht ob er die romantische oder die radikale Art versuchen sollte. Wenn er keinen Kerkerboden gehabt hätte, hätte er wahrscheinlich schon eine Delle in den Boden gelaufen. In einem Moment hellte sich sein Gesicht auf, als ob er eine Lösung gefunden hätte und im nächsten wird es zu einer Fratze die das blanke Gegenteil und Unglaube symbolisierte.

„Verdammte Scheiße, was mach ich denn nun. Da bekomm ich Trottel endlich mal eine Chance und was mach ich? Nichts. Das kann doch nicht wahr sein. Ich brauche eine Idee. Wie wäre es wenn ich...ja, das wäre eine Gute Idee. Das gefällt ihr bestimmt." Ein liebevolles Lächeln zierte sein Gesicht und mit einem Plopp war er auch schon aus seinem Büro verschwunden. ‚Wie gut, das ich meine Todesserfähigkeiten noch nicht verlernt habe. Ist wirklich praktisch bei unserem Alten.'

Ein paar Momente später fand er sich in der Nokturngasse wieder. Die umstehenden Leute starrten ihn neugierig an, was er mit einem eisigen und starren Blick quittierte.

Auf der Suche nach dem Geschäft seiner Vorstellungen schlug er Haken, als ob er auf der Flucht wäre. An einem kleinen, unscheinbaren Fenster hielt er an und besah sich die darin ausgestellten Stücke. Er betrat den Laden mit leeren Händen und kam mit vollen Taschen nach einer halben Stunde wieder heraus.

‚Wenn sie das nicht umhaut, weis ich auch nichts mehr. Wenn es dich gibt Gott, lass es ihr gefallen.'

Mit seinem typischen finsteren Lehrerblick zog er von dannen und bog noch in das ein oder andere Geschäft ein um noch ein paar Kleinigkeiten zu erledigen.

Als er wieder zurück apparierte stand die große Uhr von Hogwarts schon auf zwanzig Uhr. Hatte er sich doch tatsächlich noch vertrödelt bei seinen Einkäufen. Schleunigst begab er sich in die Richtung des Ostturmes und hoffte inständig nicht von gewissen nervigen Hexen oder Direktoren entdeckt zu werden. Doch wenn man dran denkt...

„Ah Severus. Hattest du einen schönen Ausflug? Ich hoffe, dass du das nicht zu oft ausreizt. Anderes Thema: du nimmst doch die Sache mit Ms.Granger ernst, denn sonst bekommen wir alle ein riesiges Problem. Severus?"

„Hm, was? Achso, jaja. Ich muss sie behandeln wie ein rohes Ei. Schon klar. Sonst noch was? Ich hätte da nämlich noch was vor!" er wartete eigentlich nicht mehr auf eine Antwort. Er ging weiter und als hätte er nicht damit gerechnet, folgte ihm sein Chef.

„Was willst du? Ich habe keine Lust auf deine Spielchen. Gute Nacht!"

‚Kann mich denn dieser alte senile Narr nicht einmal in Ruhe lassen. Als ob ich Potter wäre, auf den man den ganzen Tag aufpassen muss. Lächerlich.' Mit dem finstersten seiner Blicke starrte er sein Gegenüber an, brabbelte etwas und war verschwunden. Albus schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf und ging in sein Büro.

‚Er hätte lieber die vielen Tüten verkleinern sollen. Da war er also in einem der beliebtesten Juweliergeschäfte des Landes und versteckt die Aufschriften nicht. Er wird doch wirklich nachlässig wenn es um Hermione geht.' Mit einem süffisanten Grinsen ging er seines Weges.

Im Zimmer von Hermione stapelten sich die Bücher und Pergamentrollen schon bis zur Decke. Als sie einmal aufsah und auf die Uhr schaute bekam sie einen kleinen Schreck, wie spät es denn schon war, denn mittlerweile war es einundzwanzig Uhr. Aufgebracht lief sie durch ihr Zimmer und schlug hier und da einen Haken. Als sie es endlich schaffte sich zu ihrem Kleiderschrank durchzuarbeiten stand sie davor wie die buchstäbliche Kuh vorm Tore.

„Verdammt, was soll ich nur anziehen. Ach eigentlich egal. Er versaut es doch sowieso. Also nehmen wir: das Oberteil und diese Hose, nein lieber den Rock und die Schuhe und das und das. Damit kann man eigentlich nichts falsch machen. So jetzt sind die Haare dran. Das wird noch ein schweres Stück Arbeit."

Kurz vor Zehn hatte sie es geschafft fertig zu werden. Sie wollte gerade aus ihren Räumlichkeiten treten, als es an ihrer Wand klopfte.

„was soll das denn jetzt werden. Ich habe keine Lust auf deinen Blödsinn Peaves."

„Nur gut das ich nicht Peaves bin, denn dann wirst du ja auf meinen ‚Blödsinn' mehr Lust haben?"

Erschrocken fuhr sie herum. „Was, was. Ähm wie, wie kommst du hier rein?"

„Tja, es gibt wohl doch einige Seiten eines EX-Todessers die doch nicht so unpraktisch sind. Wollen wir nun, oder machst du einen Rückzieher? Ich schätze mal nicht, denn bei deiner Kleiderwahl sieht das nicht so aus."

‚Es war doch zu viel von allem. Mist.' Mit leicht gesenktem Kopf stand sie da.

„Aber nicht doch. Kommst du nun, oder soll ich ohne dich wieder gehen?"

„Ich komme. Wäre ja sonst unfair von mir, oder?"

Mit hochgezogener Braue sah er sie an und antwortete ihr mit einer seiner sanftesten Stimmen:

„Das wäre es allerdings. Also Madame."

Zusammen verschwanden sie durch die Wand und traten im gleichen Moment auf den Ostturm.

„Severus das ist ja... ich weiß gar nicht was ich sagen soll. Wen hast du dafür engagiert?"

„Musst du immer so pessimistisch sein. Ich habs selbst gemacht, ob dus glaubst oder nicht. Möchtest du dich nicht setzen?" Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals als er ihr Erstaunen hörte, machte aber gleich wieder einen Satz in seine Hose als sie ihn wieder mit einer für sie typischen Frage konfrontierte. Mal sehen wie sich der Abend noch entwickelt. ‚Bei Merlins Bart das wird kein Kinderspiel.'

„Hast du das etwa erwartet Severus? Ich glaube das wird noch richtig amüsant, meinst du nicht?"

„Wenn du nicht so schnippisch wärst dann bestimmt."

„Na gut, dann kann ich ja wieder gehen und dich hier mit dem Essen und Wein allein sitzen lassen und du kannst dann für zwei essen. Ist das nicht ein Angebot?"

„Weißt du, dass du manchmal richtig fies sein kannst. Warum lässt du es dir nicht erst einmal schmecken und meckerst dann weiter. Einverstanden?"

„Wenn du meinst. Ich glaube aber nicht, dass das meine Meinung ändert. Ein Essen und ein guter Tropfen."

Ihr Gesicht spiegelte regelrecht das Verlangen wieder sich mit ihm zu messen.

„Glaub nicht, dass du mich damit heute Abend ins Boxhorn jagst, heute nicht Hermione nicht an unserem Abend. Und glaube mir wenn ich dir sage, es hat noch nicht einmal richtig angefangen."

Das Grinsen der Braunhaarigen rutschte in einen regelrechten Flunsch. Mit so einer Antwort hatte sie nicht gerechnet.

Gemütlich begannen sie zu essen und ein Glas Wein nach dem anderen zu trinken.

„Hast du dich jetzt wieder abreagiert? Ich habe nämlich Anordnung von ganz oben dich nicht aus der Ruhe zu bringen geschweige denn aufzubringen."

„Aber warum das denn?" mit hochgezogener Braue sah Snape sie an.

„Fällt dir da wirklich nichts ein. Wie zum Beispiel vom Turm springen und das zu überleben, ohne den geringsten Kratzer?"

„Achso das. Naja, kann doch mal passieren, oder etwa nicht?"

„Du hast das also öfters?"

„Naja öfters ist wohl übertrieben aber es macht richtig Spaß sich mal so richtig gehen zu lassen wenn ich nicht mehr weiß wo mir der Kopf steht. Was ist denn daran so schlimm?"

„Ganz einfach. Alle die von dieser Gabe wissen, haben Angst, dass du damit nicht umgehen kannst. Sie denken du könntest dich darin verlieren und es würde zum Fluch werden."

„Wer's nicht besser weiß, könnte diese Vermutung äußern. Was denkst du denn darüber?"

Sie stützte ihren Kopf auf ihre Hände und sah ihn mit einem strahlenden Lächeln an.

„Ganz ehrlich? Ich glaube, dass du mit allem fertig werden kannst, wenn du nur willst. Und Dumbledore und McGonagall übertreiben doch sowieso am laufenden Band."

„Du bist ein Schleimer, weißt du das."

„Wenn ich jetzt etwas anderes behauptet hätte wärst du sicherlich gegangen. Was hälst du eigentlich von dem hier?"

Severus schob ihr ein kleines, in Samt gepacktes Kästchen zu. Hermione betrachtete ihn mit großen Augen und nahm das Kästchen in ihre Hand.

„Nun öffne es schon. Sonst muss ich es ja gleich zurückbringen."

Mit zitternden Fingern klappte sie den Deckel auf und es verschlug ihr glatt die Sprache.

„Severus, ich...ich weiß gar nicht was ich sagen soll. Es ist...wunderschön. Vielen dank."

Sie hob ein feingearbeitetes Armkettchen heraus. Es war aus Gold und Rotgold gefertigt und schmiegte sich perfekt an ihr Handgelenk.

„Es ist nur eine kleine Aufmerksamkeit von mir. Ich dachte, Frauen mögen Schmuck und da ich ganz zufällig an einem Juweliergeschäft vorbei kam..."

„...konntest du nicht widerstehen und musstest reingehen."

Hermione beendete seinen Satz in einer leicht, zum Positiven, geschockten Weise.

‚Ich glaube, ich will gar nicht wissen wie teuer das gewesen ist.'

Snape sah sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an.

‚Nein willst du nicht. Aber ich sag es mal so, für dich kann es eigentlich nicht teuer genug sein. Für Personen die es wert sind, ist kein Geschenk zu teuer.'

Mit einem freudigen, liebevollen Blick sah sie in seine schwarzen Augen.

„Du erstaunst mich immer wieder aufs Neue. Gibt es noch mehr Überraschungen?"

„Wenn ich dir das jetzt verraten würde, wäre es doch keine Überraschung mehr. Deine Neugier ist einfach einzigartig, Hermione."

Beide lachten nun vor sich hin und aßen noch den einen oder anderen Bissen. Als ein kleiner Hauself erschien erschrak die Braunhaarige leicht und blickte mit Erstaunen auf den kleinen Flüsteraustausch.

‚Was die zwei wohl zu besprechen haben. So eine Geheimnistuerei ist einfach nichts für mich. Ich bin für so was viel zu neugierig.' Ein kleines Lächeln zierte ihr Gesicht und im selben Moment erschien eine kleine Gruppe Musiker mit ihren Instrumenten. Eine Geige, ein Klavier eine Art Flöte und ein Cello. Als dann noch Severus aufstand und ihr die Hand reichte, verstand sie und ihr Herz schlug immer schneller und klopfte gegen ihren Brustkorb.

„Darf ich bitten?" es klang nicht gerade wie eine Frage, als eher eine Aufforderung. (AB: Ich will auch!! Menno immer dürfen die tanzen und ich nicht. Sev ist echt süß! Ich würd ihn sofort nehmen) Er bemerkte die Unsicherheit und ihre Nervosität und musste darüber nur zaghaft schmunzeln.

„Na wer wird denn hier so aufgeregt sein. Doch nicht etwa meinetwegen, oder?"

„Warum denn nicht deinetwegen, das ist doch eigentlich der Sinn und Zweck dieses Abends, oder irre ich da?" Hermione nahm seine Hand und als die Musik anfing zu spielen schlugen beide einen langsamen Walzer an. Nachdem dieser geendet hatte fing die Kapelle an ein etwas schwungvolleres Stück zu spielen. Es war ein Samba und später folgte noch ein Cha-cha-cha.

Völlig außer Atem kamen die Beiden irgendwann zum Stehen und Hermione fand sich in einer engen Umarmung mit ihrem Gegenüber wieder. Leicht erschrocken über sich selbst lies sie sofort ab von ihm, woraufhin Snape natürlich etwas bekümmert war. Dachte er doch er hätte es endlich geschafft, sie für sich zu gewinnen, aber sie machte ihm erneut einen Strich durch seine Rechnung. Es war doch wirklich zum Mäusemelken.

Nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens, zwischen Hermione und Severus, verstummte die Band und verschwand wieder ins Nichts. Die Turmuhr schlug eins und Hermione erschrak ob der späten Uhrzeit.

„Ich glaube ich sollte lieber gehen. Es ist schon sehr spät und ich muss heute zeitig aufstehen. Bitte entschuldige mich." Ohne auch nur noch eine Antwort von ihm abzuwarten ging sie zügigen Schrittes ihres Weges und lief in die Richtung ihrer Räume.

Snape indes war völlig außer sich und schlug gegen einen Stuhl der sofort über die Turmmauern flog und hinab in die Dunkelheit stürzte. Wusste er doch nicht ob sich jetzt irgendwas in ihr gewandelt hatte und er nun eine Chance bei ihr hatte. Es war zum verrückt werden, diese Unwissenheit raubte ihm den letzten Verstand. So rief er wieder den Hauselfen damit dieser wieder alles aufräumte und Snape sich in sein Büro zurück ziehen konnte um seinen doch sowieso unbeholfenen, völlig unbegabten Schülern einige schlechte Noten rein zu würgen. Das war seine Art Frust loszuwerden, wäre ihm jetzt ein Schüler noch über den Weg gelaufen hätte es seinem Haus sicherlich hundert Punkte oder mehr gekostet. Mit einem saueren Severus Snape ist nicht zu spaßen.

Hermione indes kam in ihren Räumen an und zog sich erst einmal ihre Kleider aus. Ging ins Bad und lies sich dann in ihr Bett fallen, um über den Abend zu grübeln. Sollte sie ihm nun die Chance geben oder nicht. Schlecht angestellt hatte er sich ja nicht. Im Gegenteil, das Armband, was er ihr geschenkt hatte trug sie immer noch und betrachtete es noch eine ganze Weile. Alles in allem musste sie doch sich selbst eingestehen, dass Snape ein guter Tänzer ist, Geschmack und eigentlich doch auch sehr charmant sein kann, wenn er will. All diese Punkte brachten ihr jedoch noch keine klare Entscheidung. Wie sie doch dieses Wort hasste: Entscheidungen. Es klingt immer so, als ob es so einfach wäre, dabei ändert sich mit jeder getroffenen Wahl ihr Leben. Und bis jetzt war es nie zum Guten.

‚Vielleicht wird es dieses mal anders. Vertrau mir doch endlich!'

Erschrocken fuhr sie aus ihrem Bett auf. Sie hatte zuviel nachgedacht und da sie immer an den Kerkerbewohner dachte wunderte es sie nicht, dass er dies gehört hat. Nur die Entfernung schien sich vergrößert zu haben. Bis jetzt funktionierte diese Gedankenübertragung nur, wenn sie in einem Raum waren oder sich gar gegenüber standen. Aber nun ist Snape doch in seinen Räumen, nahm sie zumindest an und das machte ihr Angst, dass er sie jetzt immer hören konnte. Es gab natürlich daran auch positive Aspekte, jedoch konnte einer dieser nie der Fakt sein, dass er mitbekam wenn sie über ihn nachdachte und sich selbst Fragen stellt die sie nicht beantworten konnte.

‚Wenigstens weiß ich jetzt warum du gegangen bist, ohne noch ein Wort an mich zu richten.'

‚Kannst du nicht einmal aus meinen Gedanken verschwinden, es ist langsam merkwürdig.'

‚Wieso sagst du mir das, du hast mich doch regelrecht eingeladen. Deine Aura hat sich so ausgedehnt, dass sie jeder geübte Magier spüren kann. Und du weißt, dass zwischen uns ein Band von dir aus geknüpft wurde, somit hast du dauerhaften zugriff auf mich, da kann ich jetzt wirklich nichts dafür, wenn du mich in deinen Kopf eingeladen hast Hermione. Anderes Thema: hat es dir denn wenigstens ein bisschen gefallen, oder waren all meine Bemühungen umsonst?' Es verging eine kleine Weile bis Hermione wieder zu einem klaren Gedanken kam.

‚Es hat mir schon gefallen, aber ich weiß nicht, ob das so richtig ist. Ich bin deine Schülerin. Wie soll das funktionieren.'

Hermione konnte vor ihrem inneren Auge regelrecht sehen wie der Schwarzhaarige die Augenbraue hochzog und den Kopf schüttelte.

‚Wieso musst du dir immer deinen Kopf über Dinge zerbrechen, die sich mit der Zeit ergeben. Das ist doch alles kein Problem. Du hast in ein paar Wochen deinen Abschluss und bist ab dem Abend des Abschlussballes nicht mehr meine Schülerin. Somit müssten wir es nur bis zu diesem Abend verbergen. Und glaube mir wenn ich dir sage, dass Albus mich sicherlich nicht von der Schule wirft, weil ich mit dir zusammen sein will. Oder vielleicht bin?' den letzten Satz betonte er sehr fragestellend um so endlich eine eindeutige Meinung von Hermione zu bekommen. Er fand diesen Weg sehr angenehm, es war keine direkte Frage und doch drückte sie seine Verwirrtheit und sein Verlangen aus.

‚Das ist nicht so einfach wie du denkst...' sie wurde abrupt unterbrochen:

‚Doch das ist es, du willst es nur nicht sehen, dass es so einfach ist. Ich schlage dir jetzt etwas vor, wenn es dir nicht gefällt ok, wenn aber doch , könntest du ja die Güte haben dich daran zu halten. Also: wie wäre es wenn ich dir noch einen, sagen wir zwei Tage Zeit gebe um dir über alles klar zuwerden? Und dann möchte ich eine Antwort.'

‚Das klingt vernünftig. Ich bin einverstanden. Zwei Tage also.'

‚Ja zwei Tage. Gute Nacht Hermione. Träum was schönes und lass dir die Zeit die du brauchst.'

Ohne noch eine Antwort zu erwarten war er aus ihrem Kopf verschwunden. Hermione nahm sich seiner Worte an und schlief mit einer gefundenen Antwort in ihrem Kopf ein. Was sie nicht ahnte war, dass sich Severus nicht aus ihrem Kopf zurückgezogen hatte sondern einfach nur still war. So bekam er die Antwort die er sich ersehnt hatte und stieß daraufhin mit einem großen Glas Whiskey in der Hand darauf an. Doch kurz bevor er dazu kam hörte er eine Stimme hinter sich.

„Wie ich sehe hat sich dein Einkauf gelohnt. Dein Grinsen ist ja nicht zu übersehen."

„Ich hätte wissen müssen das du nicht lange auf dich warten lässt. Ich nehme an, dass du mich nicht von der Schule schmeißt, oder liege ich da etwa falsch." Mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue sah er seinen Chef an und musste bei dessen Gesichtsausdruck leicht schmunzeln.

„Nachdem du es Hermione versprochen hast, wäre das ja ziemlich unklug. Du musst dich nur an die Bedingungen halten. Ihr müsst es bis zum Abschlussball geheim halten. Sonst kann selbst ich euch nicht helfen. Wie funktioniert das überhaupt mit eurer Verbindung, die ihr da geknüpft habt?"

„Ich glaube das geht dich wirklich nichts an. Hast du schon einen Termin für eure Hochzeit?"

„Ich weiß nicht was du meinst mein Junge. Was für eine Hochzeit?"

„Jetzt stell dich nicht so an. Glaubst du etwa ich wüsste nichts von der tollen Wette die du mit Minerva geschlossen hast? Ich bitte dich. Also, hast du?"

Leicht verdutzt schaute er den Mann vor sich an. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass Severus das nicht entgehen würde.

„Weißt du was mein Junge. Du wärst ein hervorragender Schulleiter, bis auf deine Art so viele Punkte abzuziehen wie dir nur möglich." Der alte Mann schmunzelte wie nur er es konnte und lies dem Angesprochenen einen Moment zum Nachdenken. Dieser brauchte diesen aber nicht denn er antwortete prompt, als hätte er mit so etwas gerechnet:

„Was denkst du, warum ich noch hier bin? Bestimmt nicht dafür, dass McGonagall deinen Job bekommt. Dafür ist die Gute nämlich doch schon ein bisschen zu alt. Nimm mir meine Ehrlichkeit nicht übel. Aber das sind nun mal die nackten Tatsachen. Gute Nacht Albus. Ich nehme an, dass du noch einiges vorzubereiten hast für eure baldige Hochzeit."

Mit einem Plopp war Dumbledore dann auch verschwunden und der Tränkeprofessor hatte endlich seine Ruhe, um sich über seinen Erfolg und seine Hermione zu freuen.

‚Eigentlich sind doch beide totale Trottel.' Mit einem lächeln begab er sich in sein Schlafzimmer und ging zu Bett. Er grübelte noch einige Minuten, oder waren es Stunden, vor sich hin und schlief dann mit fröhlichen Gedanken ein. War er tatsächlich verliebt? Diese Frage war für ihn schon lange beantwortet, aber er konnte es sich bis zu einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt einfach nicht eingestehen. Seine letzten Gedanken an diesem Abend richtete er an seine ‚Eroberung'.

Tbc

Na wie findest dus Mausi? Geht das so, oder ist es ein bisschen zu lasch. Die nächsten Zoffe sind ja schon vorprogrammiert aber das Pitel ist da ein bisschen zurückhaltend.


	6. Einkaufsbummel

HGSS6

Kapitel 6 und 7 gehen gleichzeitig on

Trotz Ferien geht's weiter

Mit nem extra langen Kapitel, hab es aber in zwei geteilt. War besser.

Vielen Dank an meine Beta alle Kommi-schreiber und Schwarzleser 1400 Hits. Echt super. Danke an alle Leser

Und weiter geht's mit der Ff.

Viel spaß beim lesen

Eure sess.

Kapitel 6 1Einkaufsbummel

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Snape so ausgeruht wie schon lange nicht mehr auf. Er freute sich auf den bevor stehenden Tag und was dieser für ihn bereit halten würde.

Als er sich zum Frühstück begab und sich auf seinen angestammten Platz setzte flog sein Blick durch die Große Halle auf der Suche nach Hermione. Sein Blick wurde unruhig als er sie nirgendwo entdecken konnte. Im gleichen Moment legte sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr:

„Mach keine Sorgen. Sie war schon da und ist höchstwahrscheinlich in die Bibliothek entschwunden. Du kennst ihren Ergeiz was ihre Noten anbelangt. Wenn sie so weiter lernt wie bisher könnte sie es durchaus schaffen besser zu sein als du es damals gewesen bist, Severus."

„Möglich. Aber wie ich sie kenne wird sie sich wieder bei ihren Studien verausgaben und vergessen das sie schon besser ist als ich. Dazu brauch sie nichts mehr lernen. Das einzige was sie braucht ist etwas mehr vertrauen in sich selbst, doch das steht in keinem Lerhbuch."

Der Schulleiter musste lachen als Severus geendet hatte.

„Wie ich sehe kennst du sie schon sehr gut. Kennt sie dich auch so gut?"

Der noch recht entspannte Gesichtsausdruck auf Snapes Gesicht wurde schlagartig von einem abschreckenden und zornigen Ausdruck abgelöst.

„Ich wüsste nicht was dich das anginge, alter Mann."

Abrupt stand der schwarzhaarige Mann auf und verlies die Große Halle mit wehenden Roben in Richtung Kerker.

„Mein Junge, ich glaube da hast du noch viel vor dir."

„Was hast du gesagt Albus?"

„Oh nichts Minerva, nichts."

„Gib es zu, du fluchst vor dich hin weil du die Wette verlieren wirst, habe ich recht?!"

„Meine liebe Minerva. Geh mal nicht immer von dir aus, sondern lieber einkaufen."

Mit offenem Mund saß McGonagall vor ihrem Kaffee und wusste nichts mehr zu erwidern.

„Ich würde mal sagen das war ein Punkt für Dumbledore, Minerva."

„Es scheint Poppy, es scheint so."

-----

Es waren nun nur noch zwei Tage bis zu den Prüfungen und die Bibliothek lief dauerhaft über. Die Schüler hatten sich schon mit Kissen, Büchern und ihren Pergamentrollen auf den Boden gesetzt und versuchten zu lernen. Auch Hermione, wie nicht anders zu erwarten war, hatte sich einen Platz ergattert, allerdings hatte sie das Glück immer als erstes da zu sein und sich somit ihren Platz auszusuchen.

Als es schon gegen Mittag war kam eine Eule an ihren Platz geflattert und streckte ihr einen Brief entgegen.

Hermione fuhr ihr schnell durchs Gefieder als sie dem Vogel den Brief aus dem Schnabel nahm und ihn auffaltete.

_Mrs. Granger,_

_wenn denken sie mal an Ihre Gesundheit und nehmen sich mal frei.  
Wie wäre es mit einem gemütlichen Abendessen heute Abend, damit sie mal abschalten können und nicht immer zu an ihre Prüfung denken._

_Eine schnelle antwort wird erbeten._

_S.S_

Sie las den Brief ein mal, sie las ihn zweimal bis sie sich zu einer Antwort durchringen konnte.

_Sehr geehrter Professor Snape,_

_ich bedauere Ihnen mitteilen zu müssen das es heute Abend leider nicht möglich ist._

_Ich erfreue mich bester Gesundheit und halte es daher auch nicht für notwendig meinen Abend nicht mit lernen zu verbringen.  
Ich danke für Ihren gut gemeinten Rat und Ihre Besorgnis._

_H. Granger_

Sie gab dem Vogel das Stück Pergament und beschäftigte sich dann wieder mit ihren Arbeiten. Als die Eule einfach nicht gehen wollte sah sie ein zweites kleines Röllchen an seinem Bein. Flink nahm sie es dem Vogel ab und entrollte es.

Nur damit du es weist, die Eule wird sich keinen Zenitmeter rühren bis deine Antwort ja heißt. Folglich musst du mir ein Ja schreiben damit du ihn los wirst. Sonst bekommst du gewaltigen ärger mit der guten Bibliothekarin.

_PS: Bis heute Abend, ich hoffe 19 Uhr ist dir angenehm.._

‚Warum muss er immer recht haben'

Sie nahm dem Vogel die alte Botschaft ab und schrieb eine neue.

Da ich nicht gewillt bin mir an meinem vorletzten regulären Shcultag noch ärger einzuhandeln ist das was du hier machst eher eine Erpressung als eine Bitte. Jedoch bleibt mir keine Wahl außer heute Abend zu dir zu kommen.

_19:30 Uhr wäre allerdings besser._

_PS: du bist ein Aas._

Den Brief im Schnabel hob der Vogel sofort ab.

Fünf Minuten später hörte sie ein erneutes Fluchen der Bibliothekarin über einen Vogel und wusste das es schwer wird ihr zu erklären warum diese Eule sie so dringend aufsucht. Auch jetzt hatte der Vogel wieder einen sorgsam zusammengefalteten Brief in seinem Schnabel und schob ihn ihr vor die Augen.

„Ist ja schon gut, ich nehm ihn ja schon. Sturkopf."

Dieses Kompliment kann ich nur erwiedern. Bis 19:30 Uhr dann.

_Ich freue mich auf ihr Kommen._

_S.S._

Hermione musste lachen als sie den Brief las und reichte der Eule einen Keks.

„Ms. Granger, könnten sie mir bitte erklären was dieser Vogel in der Bibliothek macht?"

„Oh, tut mir leid. Aber meiner Mutter geht es nicht so gut und deshalb habe ich ihr eine Eileule geschickt, damit sie mir sagt wie es ihr geht."

„Oh, na dann. Wünschen sie ihrer Frau Mutter eine gute Besserung von mir. Ich hoffe trotzdem das das nicht zu oft vorkommen wird, oder?" mit einem prüfenden Blick sah sie auf die Schülerin herab die beständig mit dem Kopf schüttelte.

„Nein Madame. Keine Sorge."

‚Der kann heut Abend was erleben'

-----

Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihr das es schon nach 18 Uhr war und das sie sich mit dem zurückstellen ihrer Bücher etwas beeilen sollte.

Nachdem sie dies erledigt hatte ging sie zu ihrem Schlafsaal und lies einen Blick über ihren Kleiderschrank wandern.

„Das muss reichen." Sie hatte eine schwarze Jeans, ein blaues Spaghetti-Top und eine schwarz-weiß gestreifte Bluse herausgeholt.

„Wenn es ihm nicht passt hat er Pech gehabt."

Ihre Haare hatte sie schnell hochgesteckt, sodass noch ein paar Strähnen heraus fielen.

Ein Prüfender Blick in den Spiegel und einer auf die Uhr sagten ihr das es Zeit war zu gehen. Sie überlegte noch schnell wie sie am besten unbemerkt in die Kerker gelangen konnte als ihr einfiel das sie doch die Karte des Rumtreibers von Harry konfeziert hatte. Sie schlug sie auf und sah das kurz neben der Mädchentoilette in ihrem Stock ein Geheimgang direkt zu den Kerkern führte, neben Snapes Privatgemächer.

‚Perfekt'

Sie schloss die Karte wieder und verstaute sie wieder dahin, von wo sie sie geholt hatte.

‚Auf in den Kampf, das Abendessen naht. Ich hab so was von keine Lust. Eigentlich will ich nur noch schlafen.'

Trotz diesem Wunsch ging sie eilenden Schrittes zu dem Geheimgang und stand kurz darauf am anderen Ende. Vorsichtig lugte sie aus ihrem ‚Versteck' damit sie nicht gerade jemandem in die Arme lief. Einen Moment später lobte sie sich für diesen Gedanken da Draco Malfoy und seine Gorillas den Flur entlang kamen.

„Ich würde zu gern wissen warum Snape heute keine Zeit für mich hat. Das ist so untypisch. Ich glaube ich sage Vater bescheid damit er mit ihm reden kann."

Als sie ihren Fuß gerade in den Flur setzen wollte kamen wieder einige Slytherins und vereitelten somit ihr Vorhaben.

Jedes mal wenn sie es versuchte passierte dies, nur gut das sie auch einen Tarnumhang hatte.

„Acccio Tarnumhang" murmelte sie und wartete einne Minute bis das gewünschte Objekt erschienen war. Sie legte ihn sich um und schlich sich nun mit leisen Schritten zu dem Eingangsportrait zu Severus' Räumen.

Sie wollte gerade anklopfen als das Portrait zur Seite schwang und ein deutlich entnervter Snape ihr entgegen rauschte.

„Aua, verflucht scheiße. Pass doch auf du...!"

„Hermione bist du das? Wo bist du, ich seh dich nicht."

„Du liegst auf mir du Narr. Hast mich ja schließlich umgerannt."

Blitzartig stand er auf und reichte ihr eine Hand.

„Keine Sorge, es ist niemand hier. Du bist ganz schön spät."

„Ach was? Kann ich denn etwas dafür das deine ach so tollen Slytherins die ganze Zeit hier auf und abrennen?"

„Tschuldige. Bin es nicht von dir gewohnt das du zu spät kommst." Er machte noch eine einladende Handbewegung in die Richtung des Eingangs damit sie endlich hineingingen und somit die Gefahr eines Entdeckwerdens geklärt war.

„Gewöhn dich lieber daran, man weis ja nie wer sich mir mal in den Weg stellt."

„Ist ok Süße. Essen?"

„Wie kommst du dazu mich Süße zu nennen?" Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue nahm sie den Tarnumhang ab und sah sich jetzt dem großgewachsenen Mann gegenüber.

„Naja, ich dachte...das wäre angemessen, denn..." er wurde aprubt unterbrochen als sich ein Finger auf seine Lippen legte.

„Ist schon ok. Reg dich bitte nicht auf. Wie war das mit dem Essen?"

Sie gab Severus einen flüchtigen Kuss und ging dann Richtung Küche um einen Blick in die Töpfe zu werfen.

„Na wer wird denn da so neugierig sein?" Severus lümmelte am Türrahmen und beobachtete die Gryffindor wie sie aus einem Topf naschte.

„Sorry. Angewohnheit. Schmeckt gut."

„Wolltest du noch mehr essen, oder wars das schon?"

„Bei dem tollen Menu? Keine Chance mich los zu werden."

Severus kam mit großen Schritten auf Hermione zu und umarmte sie von hinten als sie in den nächsten Topf spähte.

„Wie wäre es mit einem Glas Wein zum Essen?"

Hermione nickte nur und wurde währenddessen ins Wohnzimmer geschoben.

„Setz dich endlich hin und lass dich mal verwöhnen. Ich hole das Essen. Achso, magst du lieber roten oder lieber weißen?"

„Hab ich richtig gesehen das es was mit Wild gibt? Wenn ja dann bitte Roten."

„Kleine Besserwisserin. Trocken oder Lieblich, oder die Mitte."

„Mitte. Danke."

„Wofür?"

„Für alles."

Hermione die es sich auf dem Sofa bequem gemacht hatte kuschelte sich in die Ecke und machte es sich so richtig gemütlich. Es dauerte keine Minute und sie war eingeschlafen.

„So, das essen wäre dann serviert." Seine doch laute Stimme hatte seine Stärke immer mehr verloren, als er sah das seine kleine Gryffindor auf seiner Couch eingeschlafen war.

Er beobachtete sie einen kleinen Moment bevor er sich zu ihr setzte und sie sanft Küsste, worauf sie erwachte.

„Na mein Engel, wieder munter?"

„Bin ich eingeschlafen? Ohje. Severus das tut mir leid, ich..."

„...bin doch geschaffter als ich es dachte? Endlich gibst du es zu."

Beide lachten und machten sich über das Wildragout her.

„Auf einen schönen Abend." Severus erhob ein Glas und Hermione tat es ihm gleich. So stießen sie gemeinsam an und auf den Wangen der Gryffindor legte sich ein leichter Rothauch.

Nachdem sie auch den letzten Bissen verputzt hatten und aus allen Nähten platzten stand Severus auf um abzuräumen. Diesmal lies es sich Hermione auch nicht nehmen mit zu helfen und so hatten sie alles schnell erledigt und machten es sich auf dem Sofa bequem.

„Wie wäre es mit einem Buch, das du nicht in der Bibliothek finden kannst?" Dieser Satz erzielte den gewollte Effekt.

„Was soll das für ein Buch sein? Zaubertränke?"

„Es beinhaltet dieses als Hauptthematik, ja. Darf ich aus dieser gestiegenen Aufmerksamkeit

schließen, dass es dich interessiert?" Eifrig nickte sie mit dem Kopf.

Severus stand auf und begab sich zum Bücherregal. Er brauchte nicht lange um das Buch zufinden. Er blies den Staub von dem Buch und reichte es Hermione.

„Dunkle Künste - wie nutzt man Zaubertränke richtig. Das ist nicht dein Ernst? Du hast tatsächlich DIESES Buch?"

„Warum? Ist das so schlimm?"

„Nein überhaupt nicht. Ich suche dieses Buch schon seit ich 17 geworden bin. Selbst in der Nokturngasse habe ich es nicht gefunden. Das ist fantastisch!" als sie mit ihrem Redeschwall fertig war fiel sie Severus um den Hals. Er hatte ja mit fast allem gerechnet: Mit Wutausbrüchen, Ohrfeigen, Standpauken und allem was sonst so typisch für diese Gryffindor war. Aber nichts davon war passiert.

‚Hab ich irgendwas nicht mitbekommen?'

„Nein, nein. Erinnerst du dich das ich vom Turm gestürzt bin und mir nichts passiert ist?"

„Ja. Mach das bloß nie wieder!"

„Damit hat es zu tun. Irgendwann erkläre ich es dir. Wenn du es bis dahin nicht selbst

herausgefunden hast."

Sie blätterte durch das Buch und als sie gerade durch das erste Kapitel war wurden ihre Augenlider schwerer und schwerer, bis sie ihr zufielen.

Da Snape sich auch ein Buch genommen hatte bemerkte er erst nicht das seine kleine Gryffindor schon wieder eingeschlafen war.

Als er ihr allerdings eine Frage stellen wollte und keine Antwort bekam sah er sich zu ihr um und sah wie sie sacht in seine Richtung umfiel. Er legte sein Buch zur Seite und legte seine Beine auf den kleinen Beistelltisch um dann Hermione in seinen Schoß zu legen und sie einfach beim Schlafen zu beobachten. Als die Uhr auf seinem Kaminsims Mitternacht anzeigte seufzte er, brachte es aber nicht fertig sie zu wecken. So hob er sie auf seine Arme und trug sie in sein Schlafzimmer und legte sie ins Bett. Ihre Sachen zog er ihr nicht aus, er wollte nicht das sie schlechtes von ihm dachte. Er könnte natürlich ihre jetzigen Sachen gegen ein sehr langes Shirt von ihm austauschen, aber auch dieser Gedanke erschien ihm nicht gerade sehr schlau. So legte er sich neben sie, als er seine Sachen ausgezogen hatte und nur noch in Boxershorts da lag, und schlief auch gleich ein. Nur gut das morgen erst einmal Sonntag war, so konnten sie zumindest bis acht Uhr ausschlafen.

Kaum das er sich hingelegt hatte wurde er auch schon von einem Bein und einem Arm bedeckt und hatte den Duft der Haare von Hermione in der Nase.

-------

Am nächsten morgen wurde Severus als erster munter und küsste sein Gegenüber auf die Stirn. Hermione murrte kurz und brummelte etwas vor sich hin.

„Bloß noch ne aufstehen. Ich mag nicht. Es is doch Sonntag."

Severus konnte sich ein schmunzeln nicht verkneifen und strich der Gryffindor eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

„Muss ich wirklich schon aufstehen?"

„Ich dachte du wärst ein Frühaufsteher? Kaffee?"

„Ja. Morgen erst mal." Sie schlug vorsichtig die Augen auf und lächelte ihn an, gab ihm einen Kuss und begab sich ins Bad. Es hatte doch manchmal Vorteile sich etwas auszukennen.

Snape, der von so einem schnellen Aufbruch überrascht war stand ebenfalls auf und zog sich an.

Als Hermione aus dem Bad kam sah sie sich einem leger gekleideten Mann gegenüber der so viel jünger wirkte.

„Das solltest du öfters tragen. Siehst richtig gut aus." Er sah an sich herunter und überlegte warum eine Lederhose und ein enges Top sie zu so einer Meinung verleiteten.

„Oh nein!! Ich werde das hier nicht in meinem Unterricht tragen. Ich kenne diesen Blick. Wie soll ich denn so meinen Ruf als die böse, gemeine Fledermaus waren? Es würde gegen jegliche Prinzipien von mir verstoßen!"

Hermione grinste:

„So etwas hast du? Das ist mir aber neu."

„Passen Sie auf was Sie sagen Ms. Granger."

„Jetzt bekomm ich aber Angst. Oohhh!!" mit einem lauten Lachen rannte sie durch die Wohnung gefolgt von Severus der seit langem wieder ein richtiges fröhliches Lächeln zeigte.

„Hilfe er kommt mich holen!"

Als Severus die kleine Löwin in eine Ecke getrieben hatte mussten beide einfach nur weiter lachen. Es war für beide einfach zu komisch als das sie bemerkt hätten das ein gewisser Schulleiter sich in die Privatgemächer gefloht hatte.

„Er ist hier." Severus hatte ihn bemerkt ignorierte ihn aber einfach als er sich weiter mit Hermione beschäftigte.

„Ist doch egal. Mach doch einfach die Tür zu, leg einen Schweigerzauber drüber und blockier sie gegen die üblichen Öffnungszauber."

„Warum machst du es nicht selbst?" raunte er ihr in ihr Ohr.

„Ganz einfach du Held. Mein Zauberstab ist unter dem Kopfkissen und deiner in deiner Hinterntasche." Snape seufzte resignierend und schwenkte seinen Zauberstab kurz um den Dierktor vorm eintreten abzuhalten. Als die Tür vor seiner Nase zufiel fing er an zu fluchen und zu pochen. Er konnte ja nicht wissen das Snape einen Schweigezauber auf beide Seiten gelegt hatte.

„Severus? Wie komm ich jetzt in meinen Schlafsaal?"

„Keine Ahnung, bin beschäftigt." Hermione die sehr wohl merkte das er nicht mehr von ihrem Hals ablies und definitiv nicht vor hatte in den nächsten Sekunden zu ändern.

„Severus!!"

„Ja meine Liebe. Nicht gut?"

„Das ist es schon. Aber ich muss wirklich los, denn ich habe keine Lust mich von irgendeinem Idioten erwischen zu lassen. Und ich muss lernen."

„Das ist kein Grund. Falls du es nicht weist, es gibt einen Geheimgang der von meinem

Schlafzimmer aus genau in deinen Schlafsaal mündet. Sag bloß der steht nicht auf deiner tollen Karte?" der letzte Satz glich eher einem scherzen über die Rumtreiber, die scheinbar doch nicht alle Wege herausgefunden hatten. Hermione starrte ihn indes nur stumm an.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst oder?" sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und zog ihn in einen langen und tiefen Kuss.

„Ist doch wirklich perfekt oder? Als wäre es Vorbestimmung."

„Eigentlich glaube ich nicht an Wahrsagerei und all so einen Blödsinn."

„Typisch Hermione Granger. Glaubt nichts für das es keine festen Beweise gibt und das man nicht aus Büchern zu verstehen lernen kann."

„He!!" Sie stoß dem Zaubertranklehrer in die Seite und quitschte dabei belustigt auf.

„Na wo willst du dich jetzt verstecken? Etwa unter der Bettdecke? Hey, ich krieg dich!"

Hermione hüpfte über das Bett und durch das große Schlafzimmer bis sie von zwei starken Armen nach hinten gezogen wurde und in diesen aufs Bett fiel. Wieder mussten beide lachen, da sie sich vorstellten vie Albus vor der Türe fluchte und immer zu versuchen schien diese auf zu bekommen um den beiden eine Standpauke zu halten die sich gewaschen hatte.

„Ich muss wirklich los Severus. Ich habe morgen meine erste Prüfung und du willst doch nicht das ich durchfalle oder?"

„Nein. Der Geheimgang ist hinter dem Kleiderschrank, falls du diesen nutzen willst."

„Muss ich erst den Schrank verrücken?" mit großen Augen sah sie in die Blutsteinfarbenen des Mannes unter ihr.

„Nein meine Süße. Du musst nur durch meine Roben klettern, die im Schrank hängen und das Passwort sagen."

Hermione krabbelte vom Bett und ging zum Kleiderschrank.

Als sie Severus nach dem Passwort fragen wollte ging die Tür von automatisch auf.

„Wie..?"

„Severus, du müsstest doch wissen das ich nicht ganz normal bin, oder?"

Snape nickte resignierend mit seinem Kopf und schob sie dann durch die Tür.

„Albus bricht gleich durch. Beeil dich, sonst ist er bei dir im Schlafsaal eher du Vielsafttrank sagen kannst." Er gab ihr noch einen flüchtigen Kuss und schloss dann die Tür hinter ihr.

Severus apparierte indes in einen Nebenraum der großen Halle und setzte sich an seinen angestammten Platz.

Einige Zeit später kam auch der Direktor hineingeschneit und lies sich ungewöhnlicher Weise neben Severus nieder.

„Was sollte das?"

„Ich weis nicht von was du sprichst Albus."

„Oh doch, das weist du ganz genau. Der Vorfall in deiner Wohnung. Schweigezauber und so."

„Oh, hast du dich etwa während meiner Abwesenheit in meiner Wohnung aufgehalten? Dann war das, was du erwähnt hast, sicherlich der Schutzmechanismus meines Schlafzimmers. Was wolltest du da?"

„Ach nichts mein Lieber. Nichts."

--------

Die Tagen der Prüfung vergingen wie im Fluge. Eine Prüfung nach der anderen wurde absolviert und von Hermione bestanden. Sie hatte auch während dieser ganzen zwei Wochen jedes Treffen mit Severus verweigert und sich voll auf ihr Ziel fixiert. Als dann der Abend des Anschlussballs immer näher kam und die Examina zuende waren hatten alle Schüler die Erlaubnis erhalten für zwei Tage nach Hogsmead und oder in die Winkelgasse zu gehen um sich die Festroben zu kaufen.

‚Severus. Bist du da?'

‚Ja meine Süße, was gibt es denn?'

‚Was wirst du zum Ball anziehen?'

‚Mh. Ich dachte ich lasse dich das entscheiden indem ich dich in meinen Kleiderschränken stöbern lasse.'

‚Vergiss es! Du kommst mit mir einkaufen. Wir sind die einzigen die heute schon gehen dürfen.'

Hermione konnte sich sein Gesicht regelrecht vorstellen.

‚Muss ich wirklich? Das hälst du sicherlich nicht mit mir allein aus.'

‚Da ich das auch vermutet habe, habe ich beschlossen das Harry mitkommt.'

Hermione, die sich in ihrem Zimmer befand erschrak zu tiefst als sich eine Tür in der Wand bildete und ein sichtlich ärgerlicher Severus Snape den Raum betrat.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst oder? Ich soll mit dir und Potter shoppen gehen. Das glaub ich nicht. Da mach ich nicht mit. Das überlebt er nicht, glaub mir!"

„Und ob er das wird. Und du wirst dich zusammenreisen. Haben wir uns da richtig verstanden Mister."

„Mit diesem Balg werde ich nicht meine Zeit verschwenden."

„Jetzt brauchst du nur noch mit deinem Fuß aufstampfen und ich halte dich nicht mehr für einen Meister der Zaubertränke sondern für ein kleines Kind! Reis dich am Riemen!"

„Den Teufel werde ich tun."

In diesem Moment klopfte es an der Tür und ein sichtlich nervöser Harry trat ein.

„Oh Harry. Schön das du pünktlich bist. Können wir dann ihr zwei?"

Hermione schnappte sich ihre Tasche während Snape und Potter sich nur anstarrten, bis Harry das Wort ergriff.

„Potter. Sehr angenehm Sir. Übrigens klasse Outfit."

Snape konnte nicht anders als zu denken er wäre in einer anderen Welt gelandet. Hatte sich Potter tatsächlich erneut vorgestellt und ihm ein kompliment gemacht? Das konnte er nicht für Wahr erkennen.

‚Stell dich nicht so an. Du weist das du mit diesen Sachen klasse aussiehst.'

„Können wir nun endlich meine Herren?"

Mit einem Blick der töten konnte ging Snape auf die einzige anwesende Frau im Raum zu und hielt ihr den Arm hin.

„Apparieren wir?" er bekam von beiden Seiten ein Nicken und mit einem Plopp war er mit Hermione verschwunden.

„Na das kann ja mal heiter werden. Einkaufen mit Hermione ist ja schon schlimm genug, aber nun auch noch mit Snape? Das ist eindeutig zu viel für meine Nerven. Aber was soll Mann machen, wenn die Dame befiehlt." Nun war auch er mit einem Plopp verschwunden und fand sich neben den beiden anderen in der Winkelgasse wieder.

Das erste Geschäft was sie ansteuerten war ein Laden extra für Festroben, der gerade erst eröffnet hatte.

„Perfekt. Jungs ich würde mal sagen ich kann euch mal alleine lassen wenn ihr eure Sachen sucht. Ich werde mich erst einmal beraten lassen."

„Liebes kann ich nicht lieber mit dir..."

„Nein Severus. Harry und du werden jetzt Roben kaufen gehen. Harry weis ungefähr was ich will und kann dir damit sagen was du dazu kaufen wirst damit wir zusammen passen."

Severus, der erneut seinen Mund öffnete um einen Widerspruch abzugeben kam nicht sehr weit da Hermione ihn Küsste und er somit nichts sagen konnte.

‚Du bist ein Biest, weist du das?'

‚Ja, weis ich. Und bring ihn bitte nicht um.'

„Viel Spaß euch beiden."

Das ungleiche Trio wurde von einem Jüngeren Mann und einer etwa gleichaltrigen Frau neugierig beobachtet. Hermione begab sich in die Abteilung der Festkleider, während die anderen sich mit dem Inhaber in die Männerabteilung begaben.

„Was darf es den bei ihnen sein Miss?"

„Ich hatte mir da so etwas wie das da vorgestellt." Sie zeigte auf ein Kleid das an einer Puppe hing und begutachtete es weiterhin.

„Dieses? Das ist eine sehr gute Wahl. Es ist etwas ganz besonderes. Es würde sicherlich sehr

gut an ihnen aussehen Miss. Möchten sie es einmal anprobieren?"

Hermione nickte eifrig und verschwand in eine Umkleidekabine um das Kleid anzuprobieren.

„Es ist so verzaubert das es sich an jeder Größe der Trägerin anpasst. Es wird erst etwas zu groß sein, sich aber dann sehr schnell anpassen."

Mit einem Schwebezauber lies die Verkäuferin das Kleid über den Kopf der Schülerin sinken und schloss den Reisverschluss am Rücken. Einen kleinen Moment später passte sich das Kleid tatsächlich an und es stand ihr wie für sie gemacht.

„Dürfte ich erfahren wie viel es kostet?"

„Nun, es ist nicht gerade billig."

Hermione besah sich indes das Kleid weiter. Bei jedem Blick entdeckte sie weitere Kleinigkeiten die es so besonders machten.

„Es ist egal. Ich kaufe es. Könnten sie es vielleicht so einpacken das es nicht dreckig wird und ich es ohne Probleme transportieren kann?"

„Natürlich Miss. Soll ich es in eine Blickdichte Hülle stecken, damit ihre Begleiter es nicht sehen können." Die zwei Frauen sahen sich mit einem Lächeln an.

„Ja, das wäre sehr nett."

Als das Kleid verpackt und bezahlt war, es war billiger als es Hermione bei den Worten der Verkäuferin gedacht hatte, begab sie sich zu den beiden Herren.

Da sich die beiden gerade gewaltig streiteten blieb Hermione nichts anders mehr übrig, um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, als laut durch ihr Finger zu pfeifen.

„Hermione. Bist du schon fertig? Auch gut. Dann könntest du diesem Herren hier endlich mal Verstand einhämmern. Der benimmt sich wie ein kleines Kind."

„Das macht er immer wenn ihn etwas stört. Mach dich nicht verrückt deshalb, Harry. Habt ihr schon was gefunden?"

‚Das bekommst du heute Abend alles zurück, meine Liebe.'

‚Ich warte schon darauf.'

„Ja wir haben alles. Können wir jetzt gehen?"

„Hat er sich etwas ordentliches gekauft Harry?"

„Nun ja. Ich würde mal sagen, dass es dir gefallen wird."

„Gut. Und du?"

Harry schwenkte mit zwei großen Tüten vor Hermiones Augen und hatte ein Lächeln aufgesetzte das Bände sprach.

„Draco wird sich nicht mehr einkriegen. Ich glaube nicht das ich ihn lange von mir abhalten

kann."

Hermione brach in lautes Lachen aus als Severus sie ansah als wäre sie verrückt geworden.

„Du weist es? Aber das ist...das geht doch nicht...er ist ein...und er ist das Gegenteil...hassen sich."

„Nicht immer ist alles so wie es scheint mein Lieber."

Snape starrte verdutzte von Einem zum Andern.

„Bitte. Ich würde sagen wir können gehen, oder etwa nicht."

„Nein. Ich muss noch zum Juwelier, dann können wir gehen."

„Nicht auch das noch."

‚Oh doch mein Hübscher, das auch noch.'

„Hermione muss das sein. Ich habe keine Lust mir auch noch Klunkern von dir einreden zu lassen." Der Gryffindor war mit seinen großen Taschen bis unter die Ohren bepackt und würde nicht einmal mehr durch eine Tür passen.

„Warum machst du deine Tüten nicht kleiner. Das wäre viel praktischer als so rumzulaufen."

„Will ich aber nicht. Das macht doch keinen Spaß. Ist doch viel lustiger wenn ich das alles mit mir rumschleppen kann als wie wenn niemand sieht wie toll ich einkaufen kann."

Hermione und Snape mussten beide lauthals lachen als sie sich diesen jungen Mann ansahen.

„Na dann geht doch schon mal zurück. Ich komm dann einfach später nach. Was haltet ihr davon?"

Harry sprang vor Freude durch das Geschäft.

„Ich nehme das Angebot gerne an. Ich bin dann mal weg." Harry gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und verlies den Laden um zurück nach Hogwarts zu apparieren.

„Du kannst auch gehen wenn du willst. Du musst nicht hier bleiben."

„Das könnte dir wohl so passen. Da dieser Potter endlich weg ist, kann ich ja den Rest des Tages sogar mit dir genießen. Also, zu welchem Geschäft gehen wir als nächstes?"

„Bist du krank? Das klingt so gar nicht nach dir."

Severus trat näher an die Braunhaarige heran und raunte ihr in ihr Ohr:

„Warum sollte ich nicht die Zeit mit dir genießen, die mir gegeben ist. Könnte doch lustig

werden. Was meinst du?"

Severus gab ihr einen Kuss und dann verschwanden die beiden ins Getümmel der Winkelgasse.

Sie kamen an einigen Schmuckgeschäften vorbei, aber nichts was in den Auslagen zu finden war genügte Hermiones Ansprüchen. Und wenn sie etwas gefunden hatte, hatte Snape mit Sicherheit etwas auszusetzen wie: ‚Das ist zu billig, es kann nichts taugen' oder ‚das ist doch nichts für dich'. Nach einiger Zeit des hin und her Rennens beschloss die Löwin eine Pause einzulegen. Sie gingen in ein Kaffee und verbrachten in diesem ungefähr eine Stunde. Natürlich konnte Snape sich nicht davon abbringen lassen ein paar Hexen und Zauber zu verhexen die sich in irgendeiner Art und Weise über ihn oder seien Begleiterin lustig machten oder einfach nur lästerten.

„Das hätte wirklich nicht sein müssen. Warum ausgerechnet eine Kröte."

„ich dachte damit könnte sie sich abfinden. Sie kennt diese Form ja nun schon. Erinnerst du dich an diese tratschenden Weiber im St.Mungos?"

‚Du kleiner Lümmel. Warum hast du nicht mal deine Wut unter Kontrolle?'

‚Mach einen großen drauß, dann passte es besser zu mir.'

„ich glaube wir sollten mal in ein richtiges Schmuckgeschäft gehen."

Er schnappte sich Hermiones Arm und zog sie in die Nokturngasse. Als sei am anderen Ende der Gasse ankamen wurde dort ein sehr kleines Fenster mit glitzernden Steinen sichtbar.

„Hier gibt es ordentlichen Schmuck, der dir auch würdig ist. Wollen wir?"

sie betraten den sehr kleinen Laden und wurden sofort erfreulich empfangen.

„Professor Snape, welch eine Freude sie zu sehen. Wie kann ich ihnen behilflich sein? Wie ich sehe sind sie in Begleitung hier. Gehe ich recht in der Annahme das es etwas für die Dame sein soll?"

Severus nickte dem Mann zu und schob Hermione vor.

„Wir brauchen etwas ganz besonderes für sie. Ich glaube Sie können uns da weiter helfen. Ich hatte vor kurzem etwas bei ihnen gekauft. Es sollte dazu passen. Vielleicht eine Halskette."

„Ja ich erinnere mich. Da hab ich das Perfekte Stück dazu. Sie können sich vorstellen das es nicht einfach war es herzustellen. Miss? Dürfte ich sie nach hinten bitten? Dies besonderen Stücke verwahre ich im Hinterzimmer."

Severus nickte ihr aufmunternd zu und ging hinter ihr her.

‚Ich weis nicht Severus. Der Typ ist unheimlich.'

‚Keine Sorge Schatz. Ich dacht du warst schon mal in der Nokturngasse. Ich glaube nicht das du da nettere Männer getroffen hast als ihn.'

„Professor Snape? Ist es das, was sie sich vorgestellt haben?"

Er beäugte es einen Moment und nickte dann mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

„Ja das ist perfekt. Hermione, würde dir das hier gefallen?"

Hermione trat vor und konnte nichts mehr sagen. So überwältigend war der Anblick.

„Es ist fantastisch."

„Dann sieh es als Geschenk zu dem Anlass zu dem du es in drei Tagen tragen wirst."

‚Severus. Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein.'

„Wir nehmen es. Packen sie es bitte ein. Den Betrag können sie von meinem Konto bei

Gringotts abbuchen."

Sie verliesen den Juwelier und apparierten zurück nach Hogwarts. Hermione, die es immer noch nicht fassen konnte das er ihr erneut so etwas wertvolles geschenkt hatte, wich nicht von Snapes Seite.

„Heißt das jetzt das wir wirklich zusammen sind, Hermione?"

‚Wie ich diese Frage hasse.'

„Ist mir aber gerade ganz egal. Ich hätte gern eine ehrliche Antwort."

„Was glaubst du? Hätte ich, wenn ich nicht angebissen hätte, bei dir übernachtet, wäre mit dir shoppen gegangen, hätte mir dieses riesige Geschenk schenken lassen und würde jetzt nicht von deiner Seite weichen?" sie machte eine Pause und lies Severus in Ruhe überlegen.

„Ich schätze du weist jetzt die Antwort, oder?"

Severus setzte ein fieses Grinsen auf bevor er antwortete.

„Ehrlich gesagt, weis ich schon was die Antwort ist. Du hattest sie des Nachts, als wir uns noch per Gedanken unterhalten hatte bereits getroffen. Weist du noch?!"

„Du, HAST ES GEWUSST?? DU BIST SO EIN BASTARD!"

„Autsch meine Süße. Das hat gesessen. Hätte ich es dir sagen sollen, das ich als du dachtest ich wäre nicht mehr da, deine Gedanken gehört habe? Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich das ich es dir verraten hätte, bevor du es mir nicht ins Gesicht gesagt hat."

„Nun, was soll ich dazu sagen. Gehen wir?"

Snape reichte ihr seinen Arm dar und ging mit ihr hinauf zum Schloss. Es hatte einen Zauber über die beiden gelegt damit sie die Schüler nicht wahrnahmen oder es einfach wieder vergaßen.

„Ich sehe dich in drei Tagen!"

„Gute Nacht Severus. Und trage auch das was Harry dir eingeredet hat. Sonst bekommst du Ärger mit mir." Beide lachten und der Slytherin gab ihr noch einen flüchtigen Kuss bevor er sich in seine Kerker zurückzog.


	7. Der Abschlussball

Hallo alle zusammen.

Wieder einen lieben dank an meine Maus.

Das ist das zweite Kapitel meines Sommerspecials.

Also dann, viel Spaß bei HGSS7- der Abschlussball

Kapitel 7- der Abschlusball

Die große Halle war festlich geschmückt und von der Decke hingen große Fahnen. Der Inbegriff von Magie lag in der Luft. Die Tische waren zur Seite geräumt wurden und statt dessen waren überall kleinere Tische, mit bis zu acht Sitzplätzen, hergerichtet wurden.

Alle Lehrer liefen wie aufgescheuchte Hühner durch die Halle, denn in wenigen Minuten sollten sich die Eingangstore öffnen und die Absolventen eintreten lassen.

Die schweren Eichentüren waren mit Girlanden in allen Farben geschmückt und glitzerten geheimnisvoll. Alle Professoren hatten ihre besten Umhänge und Robe herausgeholt und strahlten mit diesen eine Gelehrtheit und Weisheit aus, die sich ein Schüler nur wünschen würde.

Ooooooooooooooo

"Hey Mione, wirst du noch fertig da drin? Ich müsste auch mal ins Bad, du bist da schon über eine halbe Stunde drin!"

Sacht und leicht ging die Tür auf und ein Kleid aus feinster schwarzer Seide, mit wunderschönen Silberstickereien, kam zum Vorschein.

Die Blicke ihre Zimmergenossin liefen ihren Körper auf und ab, immer wieder.

Hermione hatte ihre Haare zu einer Art Dutt zusammengerollt, aus dem gleichmäßig hier und da gelockte Strähnen heraus fielen. Das lockerte die Ernsthaftigkeit der Frisur erheblich auf.

"Ich bin ja schon fertig. Wie weit bist du?"

Diese Eleganz hatte Pavarti die Sprache verschlagen. Hermione fuchtelte mit ihrer Hand vor ihren Augen herum, aber ohne eine Reaktion. Sie wurde nur angestarrt.

"Ähm, ..., naja, meine Haare könnten noch etwas Schwung vertragen und ansonsten muss ich nur noch hier und da ein paar Kleinigkeiten korrigieren."

Es klopfte laut an der Tür. Hermione zog sich ihre feinen Schuhe an, die sie extra zu ihrem Kleid gekauft hatte. Es hatte doch Vorteile mit einem so feinsinnigen Mann zusammen zu sein. Sie musste, bei dem Gedanken an den Bummel, lächeln und zog ihre schwarzen Lackschuhe an. Da die Hexe nicht allzu groß ist hatte sie sich ein Paar mit einem etwas höheren Absatz zugelegt, aber nur so hoch, das sie immer noch kleiner war als der Tränkeprofessor.

"Sehe ich dich vor der großen Halle Mione? Ich schätze mal ich bin in zwanzig Minuten fertig."

Sie nickte nur : "Na klar, komm aber nicht zu spät, sonst denkt man noch du bist im Bad verschollen. Also bis später."

"Harry, Ron. Wow Ron, du hast ja einen richtig schicken Festumhang. Nicht mehr den vom Trimagischen Tournier? Bist wohl rausgewachsen. Harry Potter, so edel wie eh und je." Der Schwarzhaarige junge Mann trug einen typisch schwarzen Umhang, jedoch waren seine Hosen nicht aus normalem Stoff sondern aus Leder. Sein Hemd glänzte, als wäre es aus purem Gold. Über diesem trug er einen Schwarzen, leicht tallierten Blazer, der aus Seide bestand und kleine, aber feine, Stickereien aufwies.

"Du siehst aber auch... mir fehlen die Worte. Einfach nur super aus. Was mich gleich auf ein anderes Thema bringt. Gehen wir zusammen in die Große Halle oder hast du schon jemanden?"

Harry machte einen leicht gespitzten Eindruck. Hermione, die das bemerkte, legte eine Hand auf Harrys Schulter und versuchte es ihm schonend beizubringen.

"Nun Harry, ich will es mal so ausdrücken: Draco würde sich darüber sicherlich mehr freuen. Warum fragst du nicht ihn?"

Harrys Augen strahlten. "Ist das dein Ernst. Aber natürlich, du meinst immer alles total ernst. Gehst du mit IHM?"

Ein geheimnisvolles Lächeln bedeckte Hermiones Gesicht. Und da kam Ron ins Spiel.

"Na mit mir natürlich, was denkst du denn?"

Ronald Weasley spielte sich in den Vordergrund wie nur er es konnte. Aber auch hierfür hatte die Braunhaarige schon eine Antwort, da sie es schon geahnt hatte.

"Warum sollte ich mit dir gehen? Ich wüsste nicht, was mir das bringen sollte. Außerdem, würdest du dir nur etwas darauf einbilden."

Ron schnaubte verächtlich.

"Bitte, dann geh doch allein. Es ist nur ziemlich peinlich, da allein reingehen zu müssen."

"Oh bitte, warum musst du dich immer wiederholen. Aber selbst ich kann nicht ohne eine Wiederholung antworten. Denn, ob du es glaubst oder nicht, mich hat einer gefragt und weiter werde ich das nicht mit dir bereden."

"Pause! Kriegt euch mal wieder ein. Wollt ihr euch noch zerstreiten, kurz vor unserem Abschluss? Hermione, darf ich bitten?"

Harry reichte seiner langwierigen Freundin den Arm und führte sie vor den Eingang zur Großen Halle, nur um dann in Windeseile Draco Malfoy abzuholen.

Als die zwei ankamen, nahm jeder an, das die beiden für den Rest des Abends zusammen bleiben würden. Als Harry Hermione aber einen Handkuss gab und sich dann verabschiedet, waren alle Gedanken dahin, das die Beiden sich irgendwann finden würden. Dafür nutzte jetzt jemand anderer die Chance.

"Guten Abend Hermione, ich muss zugeben, du siehst einfach bezaubernd aus."

Ein platinblonder Junger Mann hatte sich den Weg durch die wartenden Schüler gekämpft.

"Guten Abend auch dir Draco. Vielen Dank für dieses Kompliment. Was verschafft mir denn die Ehre?"

"Nun, ich wollte dich fragen, da Potter ja wieder gegangen ist, ob du weist, ob er mit mir den Abend verbringen möchte?" er schaute leicht verlegen zu Hermione. Leicht überrascht, über diese Frage lächelte sie ihn an und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr:

"Ich bin, überwältigt. Aber ich an deiner Stelle würde ganz schnell zu meinem Gemeinschaftsraum zurück gehen. Ich bin sicher das da jemand wartet."

"Ich dachte es mir schon fast. Darf ich wissen, wem heute diese Ehre vergönnt ist, mit dir den Abend zu verbringen?"

Hermione schüttelte leicht den Kopf, sodass ein paar kleine Strähnen über ihre Schulter fielen und in ihr Dekolleté sanken.

Draco verfolgte das Schauspiel der Haare sehr genau.

"Es tut mir leid Draco. Ich verrate es noch nicht. Du wirst es früh genug erfahren."

Mit hocherhobenem Kopf verlies er Hermione, nachdem er eine Ehreerbietende Geste vollführt hatte.

Einige junge Frauen scharten sich um Hermione und befragten sie über das ausgefallene Kleid und den Schneider, sowie über den Schuhmacher aus. Man konnte sagen sie stand im Mittelpunkt.

Als die Zeit verging und Harry mit Draco und Ron mit Cho kamen war es beinahe an der Zeit, das sich die Eichentüren, für die Absolventen, öffnen würden und sie endlich ihre Ausbildung offiziell beenden konnten.

Die Paare stellten sich in einer Reihe hintereinander auf, dieses Prozedere kannten sie noch vom Weihnachtsball von vor drei Jahren.

Als schon die hälfte der Schüler eingetreten war, kam Ron zu Hermione.

"Es sieht so aus, als ob du doch allein bleiben würdest. Es hätte mich auch gewundert, wenn sich jemand mit dir abgeben würde."

"Nun, ich habe Zeit. Ich danke dir für deine Anteilnahme. Jetzt entschuldige mich bitte."

Mit hocherhobenem Kopf wandte sie sich von dem Rothaarigen ab und betrat, allein, die festlich geschmückte Halle.

--------

"Damit hätte ich die Wette gewonnen Albus. Sie ist nicht mit unserem Griesgram erschienen. Sie sind also nicht offiziell und auch nicht inoffiziell zusammen. Also, raus damit, was ist das große Geheimnis?"

"Nun Minerva, ich an deiner Stelle wäre mir noch nicht so sicher, ob die beiden nicht zusammen sind."

"Wie meinst du das?"

Albus hatte wieder sein Funkeln in den Augen, als er sich den Tisch des Kollegiums genauer ansah. Severus Snape hatte sich in eine Festrobe gehüllt, die aus purem Schwarz zu bestehen schien. Nur hier und da hatte er silberne Applikationen einarbeiten lassen.

"Ist dir aufgefallen, Minerva, das unser Severus die gleiche Garderobenwahl hat, wie unsere Ms.Granger? Sehr eigenartig, findest du nicht?"

McGonagal betrachtete den Professor zu ihrer Linken genauer.

"Das ist nur ein Zufall. Also. Rück endlich mit der Sprache raus!"

-------

Als über die Hälfte der Schüler eingetreten war und sie sich in einem Kreis auf der Tanzfläche einfanden, wurde die Anspannung aller immer greifbarer.

Nachdem der Rest eingetreten war, staunten alle das die scheinbar Zweitbeste Schülerin, die Hogwarts je gesehen hatte, allein dastand und scheinbar auf jemanden wartete. Ein Geflüster und Getuschel ging umher.

Hermione, die von allen nur bedauernd gemustert wurde, lächelte sacht, als sich im Hintergrund eine Person immer mehr näherte.

"Albus, wo will er denn hin?" "Weist du es nicht? Es sieht so aus als ob ich gewonnen hätte."

Fast wie von selbst, öffneten sich die Schülerreihen und liesen den Mann, der verdächtig nach Hermiones Stil aussah eintreten. Alle dachten, er sollte den Tanz für eröffnet erklären oder noch ein paar Hauspunkte abziehen, für unordentliche Kleidung zum Beispiel.

Als sich jedoch die Mine des Mannes immer mehr aufhellte, je näher er kam, wusste bald niemand mehr, was er davon halten sollte.

Einen Schritt vor Hermione blieb er stehen und verbeugte sich tief.

"Darf ich bitten, mein Engel?"

Die Münder der Schüler öffneten sich immer mehr. Das konnte niemand glauben, da stand doch wirklich Severus Snape vor Hermione Granger und bittete sie zum Tanz.

"Bitte entschuldige die kleine Verzögerung, ich wollte McGonagall noch etwas schmoren lassen."

Seine samtig weiche Stimme hallte durch die gesamte Halle. Er gab Hermione einen Handkuss und zog sie, beinahe besitzergreifend und doch zärtlich und gekonnt, an sich.

Hermione lächelte ihn glücklich an, das er es geschafft hatte sich zu überwinden und es bekannt zu machen.

Sie machte einen Schritt in seine Tanzhaltung hinein und schaute ihm, tief versunken, in seine schwarzen Augen.

Die Musik begann leise zu spielen und wurde immer lauter. Jeder einzelne Schüler und sogar die Lehrer standen bzw. saßen nur da und besahen sich dieses Schauspiel.

Hermione und Severus tanzten, als hätten sie noch nie etwas anderes in ihrem Leben getan. Als die Schlussdrehung erfolgte und die Musik verklang, beugte sich Severus zu seiner Hermione und küsste sie innig. Wie sollte er auch bei so einer Figur und so einer

Ausstrahlung da noch lange wiederstehen können.

„Du trägts die Halskette und das Armband das ich dir geschenkt habe, Schatz."

„was hast du denn erwartet? Das ich diese Schmuckstücke in einem Kästchen verpackt in meinem Schrank liegen lasse?"

McGonagall stand der Mund offen, als sie das Schauspiel betrachtete.

"Aber Albus, kann das denn sein? Ich meine, soll das jetzt wirklich so bleiben. Ich meine er ist ihr Lehrer."

"Nicht mehr, Minerva. Nicht mehr. Bedenke, heute ist der Abschlussball und Severus ist offiziell nicht mehr ihr Professor."

Minerva wusste nicht mehr, was sie darauf sagen sollte. Ihr blieben einfach die Worte aus. Es war selten, das dies passierte, aber es war durchaus möglich.

"Hermione, was ist mit dir los? Du bist so abwesend."

„ES geht wieder los, Severus. Bring mich weg, unauffällig."

„Aber Hermione, was ist ES?"

So unauffällig es nur ging verliesen sie die Festhalle und gingen an die frische Luft.

„Geh beiseite Severus." Mit einem leisen Aufschrei fiel sie zu Boden, um nur kurz darauf von einer Art Wolke wieder auf ihre Füße gehoben zu werden. Es entstand so etwas wie ein Wirbel um sie herum.

„Hermione. Was ist das hier? Ich hole hilfe."

‚Nein. Bleib einfach. Dann weist du es endlich und ich brauche mich nicht mehr verstecken.'

Als sich der Sturm um sie herum legte wusste er nicht wie ihm geschah.

Hermione war nicht mehr Hermione. Ihr Haar fiel Glatt von ihren Schultern bis zur Hüfte in einem tiefschwarzen Ton. Auf ihrem Rücken hatten sich riesige Flügel ausgebreitet. Ihr Blick war auch nicht mehr weich und sanft, er war hart und unbarmherzig.

„Du...bist...ein...Dämon!"

„Nein. Ich bin kein Dämon. Ich bin ein Engel."

„Und ich dachte du wärst auf der Seite des Lichtes. Aber nein, du musst immer alles anders machen als ich dachte."

Er legte ein Pause ein und trat auf den dunklen Engel zu.

„Ich liebe dich. Ob in dieser Version, oder in der anderen. Es ist mir egal. Gut ich gebe zu du siehst hinreißend in dieser Gestalt aus. Natürlich auch in der anderen. Aber so, gefällst du mir noch viel besser."

„Danke."

„Deine Stimme ist auch tiefer als sonst."

„Nun. Es gibt noch mehr Veränderungen. Du wirst sie nach und nach herausfinden. Glaube mir."

„Wir sollten hineingehen. Die Zeugnisse werden gleich ausgegeben. Aber ich glaube nicht das du so hinein gehen kannst."

„Nun, die komplette Gestalt brauch lange um sich zurück zu entwickeln. Ich kann nur die Flügel verschwinden lassen. Wird es reichen?"

„Nun, es muss reichen. Sonst haben wir ein Problem."

„Nicht wirklich. Ich bin volljährig, habe die Schule abgeschlossen und sowieso recht rätselhaft. Von da her dürfte es nicht so schlimm werden."

Hermione konzentrierte sich, damit sie ihre Flügel verschwinden lassen konnte, um an dem Arm von Severus zurück in die Festhalle zu gehen.

‚Du packst das schon.'

‚Ich schon. Wie ist es mit dir?'

die Tore zu Halle hatten sich bereits geschlossen und von innen war nur noch die Stimme des Schulleiters zu vernehmen.

‚Ich glaube wir sollten uns beeilen.'

Ohne das sie irgendetwas sagten öffneten sich die Tore vor ihnen und der Schulleiter setzte eines seiner erfreutesten Lächeln auf.

„Und da ist unsere Schulbeste dieses Schuljahres und der Zeit in der Hogwarts existiert. Sie hat sogar dich übertroffen, Severus."

Severus führte Hermione in die Halle und lies sie kurz vor dem aufgebauten Podest los. Er gab ihr noch einen Handkuss und entlies sie dann zu Albus.

‚Ich habe dir gesagt das du nicht lernen musst. Denn eigentlich wollte ich diesen Titel behalten, den du jetzt erhälst.'

Ein warmes Lächeln legte sich auf Hermiones Lippen, bevor der Schulleiter das Wort an sie richtete.

„Ein Auftritt wie es sich für sie gehört Miss. Ich bin stolz ihnen das Beste Zeugnis das Hogwarts je gesehen hat überreichen zu können. Sie haben so gar ihn.." er deutete auf Snape

„...geschlagen. Miss Hermione Jane Granger hat die erstaunliche Gesamtpunktzahl von 100 Punkten erreicht. Somit ist sie um zwei Punkte besser als unser Ex-Bester, Professor Snape."

Den Abschlussklassen entwich ein leises stöhnen, das Hermione Snape geschlagen hatte und noch obendrein 100 Punkte erreicht hatte. Für die meisten waren 85 Punkte schon ein Traumziel gewesen.

Dumbledore reichte der jungen Gryffindor eine Pergament Rolle und ihr Zeugnis. Er konnte es sich auch nicht nehmen lassen sie zu umarmen. Auch McGonagall konnte sich vor Freude kaum noch halten.

„Er hat niemandem verraten wer dieses Jahr der Beste ist. Nun ich dachte schon das du es sein wirst, aber damit das du Severus schlagen würdest hätte selbst ich nicht gerechnet. Ich gratuliere."

„Nun, da heute eine Überraschung die andere jagt, habe ich noch etwas mitzuteilen."

Die Halle lauschte immer noch dem Direktor. Sie wussten nicht was es sonst noch neues gab, außer Hermione und die Fledermaus.

„Nun, neben dem grandiosen Auftritt von Professor Snape und Miss Granger, natürlich nicht unseren lieben Harry und seinen Partner Mr.Malfoy zu vergessen haben ich und Minerva beschlossen..."

‚Oh, nein. Du wirst es nicht tun. Albus Dumbledor.'

„...haben wir beschlossen nächstes Jahr zu heiraten. Nun, vielleicht wird es ja auch eine Doppel-, oder gar Dreierhochzeit." Er hatte wieder sein liebstes Lachen aufgesetzt, während Minerva mit Blicken tötete und Severus, Hermione, Harry und Draco einfach nur lachten.

„Auf deinen Einfallsreichtum, Albus."

Harry erhob sein Glas und der Rest der Schüler taten es ihm nach. Der Anblick des sich verbeugenden Schulleiters war einfach göttlich. Hermione und Minerva standen immer noch neben Albus und beobachteten das ganze Schauspiel.

Hermione verlies unter Beifall das Podest um sich zu Severus zu begeben und ihn innig zu küssen.

„Du hast mir nie verraten das du der Schulbeste warst." Das letzte Wort betonte sie so stark, das es schon ein Spott war.

„Wie es scheint weist du einiges noch nicht über mich, genau wie ich noch nicht alles über dich weis. Aber das können wir ändern."

„Also doch zumindest eine Doppelhochzeit. Wie schön."

„ALBUS!" er wurde gleich von zwei Personen angeschrieen und die gesamte Halle jubelte erneut.

„Es ist schon erstaunlich wie ähnlich ihr euch seid."

Die gesamte Halle konnte sich vor Lachen kaum noch auf den Beinen halten. Es war zu komisch was sie da anstellten.

Snape, der einen Arm um Hermiones Hüfte gelegt hatte, formte einige Wörter mit seinen Lippen und im nächsten Moment war von dem Direktor nicht mehr als ein kleiner Hase zu sehen.

„Das war die Rache."

‚Was? Er hat es verdient!'

Hermione schüttelte mit dem Kopf und winkte mit der Hand, als auch der Direktor schon wieder in seiner ursprünglichen Form vor ihnen stand.

„Sehr witzig mein Lieber, sehr witzig."

Wieder brach die Halle in erneutes Gelächter aus. Die einzige die nicht mehr lachte war Hermione.

‚Etwas stimmt hier nicht Severus. Irgendetwas geht in diesem Schloss vor.' Noch als sie diesen Gedanken an ihn sandte wurde der Arm um ihre Hüfte warm und Severus verzog das Gesicht.

‚Ich muss weg. Es tut mir leid mein Schatz. Genieß den Abend.'

‚Glaub ja nicht das du so einfach davon kommst.'

Severus jedoch rannte aus der Halle und kam erst wieder auf den Ländereien zum Halt.

Hermione indes suchte nach Harry. Als sie ihn gefunden hatte sandte auch sie ihm einen Gedanken:

‚Harry. Es geschieht wie wir es gesagt haben. ER ist da!'

„Professor würden sie bitte dafür sorgen das niemand die Halle außer Draco und Harry verlässt!"

Dumbledore wollte dem nicht zu stimmen, als er auch schon weiteres an den Kopf geworfen bekam.

„Dies war keine Bitte Professor!"

Hermiones Augen hatten sich in ein tiefes Schwarz gefärbt was dem Schulleiter eindeutig Angst einflößte.

„Er ist da. Habe ich recht. Ich fühle es. Ich...es..."

„...Es ist nicht ihr Kampf Dumbledore. Es geht sie nichts an."

Harry war in der Zwischenzeit schon nach draußen gerannt, dichtgefolgt von Draco Malfoy.

Es sollte ein Kampf werden, der den Rest des Lebens von allen verändern sollte.


	8. Chapter 8

Es tut mir wahnsinnig leid, das ich die ff abbrechen musste, aber aus persönlichen Gründen war es mir nicht möglich diese weiter zu schreiben. Ich hoffe dass ich euch nicht alle verschreckt habe mit der langen Wartezeit.

Ich kann euch aber allen ein versprechen geben, und zwar des es im nächsten Monat auf jeden Fall ein weiteres Kapitel geben wird.

Jetzt wünsche ich euch viel Spaß beim neuen Kapitel

Engel oder Dämon?

_Es sollte ein Kampf werden, der den Rest des Lebens von Allen verändern sollte._

--

Dumbledore saß immer noch geschockt auf seinem Stuhl in der Großen Halle.

„Ms.Granger, was geht hier vor sich? Warum soll ich mich hier raus halten? Ich bin der Schulleiter!"

„Entschuldigen sie Sir, aber es ist wie schon gesagt nicht ihr Kampf. Es ist nicht der Kampf Ihres Lebens. Sie sind alt, zerbrechlich und haben keine Ahnung von diesem Kampf."

„Sie geht es aber genau so wenig etwas an wie mich, Granger. Es ist auch nicht Ihr Kampf."

Hermione zog eine Augenbraue hoch und verlies einfach die Festhalle, unter allen Augenpaaren die sich in der Halle befanden.

‚Mich geht es mehr an als jeden anderen. Selbst Harry ist nicht der Hauptpunkt.'

‚Hermione? Stell bitte nichts an, was du danach bereuen wirst.'

Hermione drehte sich herum und sah in die leicht ängstlichen Augen des Tränkeprofessors.

„Ich werde es nicht sein die in diesem Kampf stirbt."

‚Du wirst sehen, das es für uns zwei nach dem Kampf leichter wird. Vertrau mir einfach. Du weist was ich bin. Aber nicht welche Kräfte sich in mir befinden.'

‚Du lässt dich doch sowieso von nichts und wieder nichts aufhalten. Viel Glück!'

‚Das brauche ich nicht. Wünsch das eher Voldemort und Harry. Keiner wird überleben.'

‚Woher...?'

„Ich erkläre es dir ein andermal."

Die Blicke der Schulabgänger lagen immer noch auf ihr.

Sie baute einen Schild um sich herum und erhob sich nur einen Moment später in die Lüfte um mit einer Geschwindigkeit den Saal zu verlassen, dass es der Halle den Atem raubte.

--

vor dem Schloss tobte ein Gewitter das seines Gleichen suchte. Blitze zuckten durch die Nacht und es erklangen aus allen Richtungen Gelächter. Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy standen in der Mitte der großen Wiese vorm Haupteingangsportal von Hogwarts.

Mit einem angsterfüllten Gesicht und den Zauberstäben in ihrer Hand sahen die Jungen um sich. Niemand war zu sehen, nur das dumpfe Geräusch des Lachens der Todesser war zu vernehmen.

„Hallo Harry. Hast du schon auf mich gewartet? Ich hoffe doch sehr, das die gewahr ist, was heute abend mit dir geschehen wird. Oh, wen haben wir denn da? Wenn das nicht der kleine Malfoy ist. Hat dir denn dein Vater keinen Anstand beigebracht?"

„Oh doch, mein Vater hat mir Anstand beigebracht, und das wirst du noch früh genug erfahren." Dem platinblonden war zwar jede Farbe aus dem Gesicht gewichen, doch verlor er dabei nicht seine Aufgabe aus den Augen.

„Voldemort. Was willst du?" Voldemort durchbrach den Kreis der Todesser, die sich inzwischen um Harry und Draco geschart hatten und kam Harry immer näher.

„Ich will nur eine einzige Kleinigkeit. Und du wirst sie mir bereitwillig geben, nicht wahr? Du bist schwächer als ich, und das weist du auch, also warum versuchst du dich dann mir gegenüber zu bewähren. Nicht einmal der alte Mann ist gekommen um dir zu helfen. Aber sei's drum sei's drum. Es wird mir ein leichtes sein dich zu töten Harry Potter. Ich habe lange darauf warten müssen, aber nun ist endlich der Zeitpunkt der Rache gekommen. Sag mal Harry, warum versuchst du nicht dein lausiges Leben zu retten? Es ist ja beinahe langweilig ohne den geringsten Widerstand von dir."

„Du begreifst gar nichts oder? Ich werde nicht überleben, und das weis ich."

„Kluger Junge."

„Aber was ich auch weis ist, das ich nicht allein sterben werde. Ich werde dich mitnehmen. Na wie findest du das. Ist doch eine tolle Vorstellung."

„Da irrst du dich Junge. Du vergisst da die Prophezeiung, sie besagt…."

„Ja, sie besagt das keiner von beiden leben kann, während der andere überlebt. Dir fehlt allerdings der Schluss in deinen Kalkulationen: Doch es wird kommen Jemand der die Macht nicht kennt. Wird sie für sich entdecken und die Prophezeiung wird sich erfüllen. Um die Welt vor dem dunklen Lord und dem Jungen-der-lebt zu beschützen, wird dieser Jemand handeln müssen, wenn dessen Kraft sich gänzlich entfaltet hat."

Voldemort brach in lautes Gelächter aus. „Was besseres fällt dir nicht ein Potter. Das ist ja bedauerlich."

Er gab seinen Untergebenen ein Zeichen und sie machten sich auf den Weg zum Schloss. Während diese sich um die Menschen im Schloss kümmern sollten, hatte er ausreichend Zeit für Harry.

„Also Potter, wozu ist dieser Versager hier. Soll er dich vor mir beschützen? Crucio!"

Harry rückte nicht einen Millimeter von seiner Position ab, auch wenn er es wollte, musste Draco damit selber klarkommen. Das einzige was er tun konnte, war einen Fluch nach dem anderen auf seinen Gegner zu schicken und ihn versuchen zu treffen. Es geschah allerdings das erwartete und nicht einer seiner Versuche hatte Voldemort auch nur im geringsten geschwächt. Wenn er nicht schon wusste, dass es ausweglos sein würde, jetzt würde er aufgeben, dessen war er sich sicher.

„Weist du was Potter, ich werde unsere kleine Auseinandersetzung die wir alljährlich geführt haben vermissen wenn du tot bist. Es ist wirklich schade um dich. Aber wofür würde es sich lohnen noch zu leben, wenn alle die man liebt tot sind."

„Was willst du damit sagen? Das deine Untertanen sich im Schloss so richtig ausgelassen hätten? Das wäre wohl zuviel des guten, dir gegenüber. Keiner meiner Freunde und Kameraden ist tot, und wird in diesem Kampf wegen dir sterben."

Harrys Worte waren immer mehr zu einem Lachen übergegangen, als er sprach und verunsicherte damit seine Feind. Im gleichen Moment wie er endete, sandte Voldemort das Dunkel Mal an den Himmel, doch nichts geschah.

„Was hast du mit meinen Leuten gemacht? Wo sind sie?"

„Ich habe gar nichts gemacht. Erinnerst du dich an unsere Unterhaltung in der die Prophezeiung vorkam! Du wolltest mir ja nicht glauben. Wir werden beide sterben, durch die Hand eines Engels. Eines Engels der keiner ist."

In Voldemorts Augen schien Panik aufzusteigen. Er war scheinbar mit der Situation überfordert.

„Avada Kedavra!" ein grüner Blitz durchzuckte die Nacht.

„Warum lebst du noch? Der Schutz deiner Mutter wurde vor drei Jahren aufgehoben!"

„Überrascht? Ich könnte versuchen es dir zu erklären, aber dafür ist leider keine Zeit mehr. Sie kommt."

„Was soll das heisen, „Sie kommt?" wer ist „sie"?"

„Sie ist ein Engel, aber doch ein Mensch, sie ist ein Dämon, aber doch eine Göttin. Sie ist die Unendlichkeit! Man könnte sie auch als die Zeit bezeichnen, das Schicksal, aber all das ist nicht der perfekteste Ausdruck für sie. Sie ist unsere besserwisserische Hermione Granger! Das tapferste Wesen das je unter uns geweilt hat."

„Avada Kedavra!" wieder zuckte ein grüner Blitz durch die Nacht, mit dem Unterschied, das diesmal jemand das Licht der Welt nie wieder erblicken wird. Draco Malfoy wurde von dem unverzeihlichsten Fluch den es auf Erden gab getroffen. Der letzte Atemzug Draco Malfoys war getan und nun schwebte ein kleiner hell leuchtender Stern über seinem Körper. Er kreiste etwas oberhalb des leblosen Körpers und schoss dann in die Nacht empor um dort von einem Wirbel aus Schwarz in empfang genommen zu werden und sich mit diesem zu vereinigen.

„Sollte mich das jetzt beeindrucken Voldemort, abschrecken oder gar vor Kummer sterben lassen. Ich bitte dich. Hast du nicht begriffen, dass du sterben wirst egal was du tust. Das alles hier ist vorbestimmt."

„Eine unvollständige Prophezeiung war für dich dein Lebensinhalt, Tom Riddle. Und nicht einmal das hast du je begriffen. Seit ihr bereit?" die Stimme die zu ihnen sprach war weich und beruhigend.

Der schwarze Engel lief mit Eleganz um die Rivalen herum und stellte sich dann zwischen sie.

„Ich bin bereit Hermione. Draco wartet auf mich auf der anderen Seite."

„Ja Harry. Er wartet auf dich. Was ist mit dir Voldemort, einen letzten Wunsch vielleicht?"

„Was ist das hier für ein Affentheater? Ich bin doch nicht blöd. Du bist nicht stark genug um mich z u besiegen. Niemand ist das! Avada Kedavra!" Er schrie den Fluch drei oder vier mal, bis er einsehen musste, das er einfach von der Frau vor ihm abprallte als wäre es ein einfache Expelliarums.

„Du kannst mich nicht töten und auch nicht Harry Potter. Nicht einmal ich kann ihn direkt töten. Doch ich kann dich töten Tom, mit einem einfachen Wink. Und dann wird Harry auch sterben, denn keiner kann ohne den anderen überleben. Ihr seit zwei häften einer Person. Tötet man die eine, stirbt die andere auch. Harry wird dir im Jenseits zeigen, was Liebe wirklich ist und du wirst ihm zeigen, was Macht ist. Ihr seit eins Tom, du und Harry. Eine gespaltene Seele, die nur im Tod vereint sein kann."

„Das ist der größte Unsinn den ich je gehört habe. Dieser Bengel und ich. Eins. Das wage ich zu bezweifeln."

„Dann wirst du im Zweifel sterben." Einen kurzen Augenblick huschte ihr Blick zu Harry und sie lächelte als sie den Anblick Harrys mit dem Körper Dracos im Arm erblickte. Dann noch ein Blick in Voldemorts Augen, die ihr verrieten das er langsam doch zu begreifen schien.

„Lass dich von der Liebe durchströmen Tom. Dann wird es leichter."

Im selben Moment als er noch etwas erwidern wollte kam ein blaues blasenartiges Gebilde auf ihn zu und schien ihn in sich einzusaugen. Er erkannte die schwarz gekleidete Frau im Farbenspiel eines Lichtstrahls und Harry Potter wieder. Sei reichte beiden die Hände und es durchfloss die Gegner eine Wärme und auch Kälte als sie die Hand ergriffen. Der Engel führte die beiden Hände zusammen und zog sich zurück. Das nächste was Tom und Harry bemerkten, war die Ruhe und der Frieden die sie umgaben.

„Nun seit ihr wieder eins. Wie es niedergeschrieben ward vor 17 Jahren. Ihr werdet hier in Sicherheit sein, für den Rest der Ewigkeit."

Eine in weiß gekleidete Frau hatte zu ihnen gesprochen. Ihre Stimme war so rein und klar, ihre Erscheinung so blendend das keiner von ihnen etwas antworten konnte.

‚Hermione, Verzeihung. Meine Göttin. Ich danke Euch für alles'

„Ihr werdet das mit dem reden üben müssen. Es ist mir kein Bedürfnis euch in meinem Kopf zu haben. Siehst du das Haus auf der Waldlichtung Harry? Ich glaube du wirst erwartet."

Und schon war sie auch schon wieder aus der Welt des Friedens und der Einkehr verschwunden.

‚Danke Hermione!'

In der realen Welt wieder eingetroffen hatte die Göttin wieder ihre schwarze Gestalt angenommen. Schwer atmend stand sie am Ran des verbotenen Waldes und ging langsam zum Schloss hinauf um sich in ihr Zimmer zu begeben und sich etwas auszuruhen. Die neu gewonnenen Kräfte und die gestiegenen brannten sie immer noch stark aus.

Auf ihrem Weg stieß sie auf die Leichen von Harry, Draco und Voldemort. Sie besah sich alle drei und lies dann ihre Körper verschwinden, nahm jedoch vorher noch von jedem ein ihn identifizierendes Schmuckstück oder Talisman an sich.

Als sie zum Eingangstor von Hogwarts kam lies sie auch dort alle Leichen und Spuren dieser verschwinden. Sie hatte auch zur Sicherheit einen Zauber auf die Türen der Gemeinschaftsräume und der Großen Halle gelegt, damit sich auch ja niemand in ihre Angelegenheiten einmischen würde. Diese würde Hermione aufheben wenn sie ihr eigenes Zimmer betreten und von innen versiegelt hatte. Nicht einmal Severus wollte sie jetzt sehen.

--

In ihrem Zimmer angekommen unternahm sie das notwendigste um das Leben in Hogwarts wieder zu normalisieren.

Dumbledore versuchte immer noch das Tor zur großen Halle zu öffnen als dieses auf einmal mit einem lauten Knall aufflog.

„Na geht doch. Severus finde Miss Granger uden bringe sie zu mir. Minerva, bitte suche Draco und Harry."

„Das wird nicht nötig sein Albus." Severus hatte das Wort ergriffen bevor der Direktor sich auf den Weg machte.

„Und warum ist es sinnlos Severus?"

„Weil sie beide tot sind, Albus. Genau wie Voldemort."

Albus Dumbledore schaute Snape geschockt an, als sich sein Blick klärte und er die Antwort greifen konnte.

„Sie war es, habe ich Recht? Sie muss es gewesen sein, nur sie könnte es tun. Severus finde sie, sie könnte sich in sich selbst verlieren, wenn du sie nicht findest bevor sie…"

„Das ist nicht nötig. Gute Nacht Direktor." Mit diesen Worten war Severus snape aus der großen Halle verschwunden und begab sich au die Suche nach Hermione, da er keine Gedanken an sie schicken konnte ob es ihr auch wirklich gut ginge. Er hatte das Gefühl das er sie in ihrem Zimmer finden würde, nach dem er einmal um das ganze Schloss gelaufen war.

Es fiel auch niemandem besonders auf, als er sich in die Kerker begab. Immerhin befanden sich seine Räume ebenfalls in diesem.

Er klopfte mehrmals an Hermiones Tür, doch nichts rüherte sich dahinter. Er bgann sogar mit der Tür zu reden, doch auch daraufhin rüherte sich nichts. Nun begann er Zaubersprüche auf diese zu legen um sie zu öffnen, als er die liebliche Stimme in seinem Kopf hörte.

‚Geh nach hause Severus. Ich habe heute keine Kraft mehr um auch nur mit dir zu reden. Gute Nacht.'

‚Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein, du rettest die Welt und willst nicht das ich dir dazu gratuliere? Das kann nicht dein ernst sein Hermione.'

‚Doch das ist es Severus. Ich kann kaum noch diese Gedanken an dich schicken, geschweige denn den starken Zauber von meinem Zimmer zu nehmen.'

‚Was hällst du davon wenn ich das für dich übernehme.'

Und mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes stand er in ihrem Zimmer.

„Na bloß gut, das du gerade eben deine Gedanken nicht völlig unter Kontrolle hattest."

Als er ein Feuer im Kamin entfachte und somit auch Licht, erschrak er vor der Gestalt vor sich.

--

So meine Lieben, das ist das eindeutige Zeichen das es weitergeht.

Lg sessely


	9. Das Leben danach

Weiter geht's, ohne große Worte

Weiter geht's, ohne große Worte.

Viel Spaß beim lesen, wünscht sessely

Kapitel 9 – Das Leben danach

Immer noch gebannt von dem Anblick der sich ihm bot stand er in Hermiones Zimmer.

„Ich sagte doch: Heute nicht mehr Severus! Und jetzt weist du auch warum. Denkst du ich wollte das du das hier siehst? Bitte geh einfach wieder."

„Das werde ich ganz sicher nicht machen. Meinst du so ein paar knall rote Augen, völlig weiße Haut, eine Stimme die einem die Luft zum Atmen nimmt erschrecken mich. Nun ich gebe zu, dass das Blut was aus deinem Mund läuft nicht gerade berauschend ist, aber trotzdem. Sollte ich deiner Meinung nach jetzt Angst vor dir bekommen, oder was? Bist wohl doch nicht so schlau wie du immer dachtest."

Wäre das Bild das sich ihm bot nicht doch sehr erschreckend, würde er ihren Blick, der ihn nun traf sicherlich das Fürchten lehren. Sah sie nun doch eher aus wie Voldemort und nicht wie die kleine Granger.

„Was war das gerade, du penetranter, aufgeblasener Schwachkopf? Hast du etwa mich beleidigt? MICH? Wage es dir ja nie wieder so über mich zu sprechen!"

Sie schaukelte sich während des Satzes immer weiter hoch und zum Schluss waren ihre Augen nicht nur rot, sondern sie waren schon fast wie kleine Lichter, die aus dem Dunkeln starrten.

„Hermione, was ist mit dir los? Was ist da draußen passiert?"

„Nichts was dich heute noch zu interessieren bräuchte. Was willst du eigentlich hier, Severus?"

Mit fahrigen Handbewegungen fuhr Hermione sich durch ihre braunen gelockten Haare. Sie schien sich langsam wieder in ihre menschliche Form zu fassen und die dunklen und hellen Seiten zumindest für diesen Abend abzulegen um wieder ganz sie selbst zu sein. Doch ob sie das Erlebte auch so schnell verkraften konnte, wie ihr Körper sich wieder regenerierte war noch nicht abzusehen. Ihr neuer Lebensinhalt sollte ihr eigentlich lehren, das der Tod zum Schicksal dazugehört. Da sie jedoch das Schicksal ist, müsste sie es am besten von allen verkraften, fraglich ist nur, wie viel Schmerz das Schicksal vertragen kann?

Severus hatte sich in einen Sessel gesetzt und Hermione weiter beobachtet, wie ihre gelockten Haare zurückkamen und sich ihr Blick auch nach und nach normalisierte.

„Sag mal, Hermione, was hälst du davon wenn ich dir ein heißes Bad einlasse?" Der Blick der ihn nun traf war unbeschreiblich. War sie froh das er da war, wollte sie ihn los sein oder wollte sie Severus umbringen. All das lag in nur einem Blick, der nicht einmal eine Sekunde dauerte.

„Ich möchte nur eines: Das du gehst. Ich brauche meine Ruhe. Sonst dauert es länger, und diesem Zustand wie er jetzt ist, möchte ich wirklich nicht länger als nötig ausgesetzt sein. ALSO GEH ENDLICH!"

„Als erstes mal: Ich lasse dir jetzt ein Bad ein. Zweitens werde ich sicherlich nicht gehen, weil ich dann Albus nur berichten müsste wie es dir ergeht und drittens: Bist du dir eigentlich im klaren, das du schon wieder normal aussiehst und deine Stimme auch wieder ganz normal klingt?"

Hermione verdrehte die Augen „Denkst du ich bin doof? Natürlich merke ich das ich mich zurückverwandle, das ändert aber nichts an der Tatsache das ich nicht möchte das du hier bist. Versteh das doch."

„Ich sage ja nicht, dass ich dich nicht verstehe. Ich werde dich nur nicht allein lassen." Die Braunhaarige wollte gleich zu einem Konter ansetzten, als Snape sie unterbrach.

„Ich weis nicht, was du da draußen wirklich erlebt hast, nur das Voldemort, Potter und Draco tot sind, und du da deine Finger im Spiel hattest. Und ich denke mal, das ich behaupten kann dich etwas zu kennen und ich glaube auch zu wissen, das du das nicht verkraftest. Hermione ich bitte dich doch nur mit mir darüber zureden. Ich will ja gar nicht… das du dich mir um den hals wirfst. Ich will doch nur das du mit mir redest. Fällt dir das so schwer?"

Hermione hob ihren Kopf an und betrachtete Severus Snape eine Weile stillschweigend. Sie sah ihm in die Augen und konnte nicht sagen ob es Sekunden, Minuten oder gar Stunden waren die sie so zubrachte, das einzige was sie wusste war, das sie ihm vertrauen muss. Denn er hatte, wie üblich, recht mit dem was er in Bezug zum Schicksal sagte. Sie konnte ja nicht einmal selbst einschätzen wie sehr sie das Geschehene beanspruchen würde. In ihrem inneren war sie sich darüber im klaren, das sie zumindest Harry einen Gefallen getan hatte, denn er konnte nicht damit leben einen Menschen töten zu müssen, selbst dann nicht wenn dieser Mensch Voldemort war. Er hätte sich sein ganzes Leben lang nur Vorwürfe gemacht, anstatt endlich das Leben zu führen was er sich so sehnlichst wünschte. Ihr Innerstes war sich auch dessen bewusst, das Voldemort jetzt in guten Händen sein würde und Harry nicht einmal im Tod allein sein würde. Eigentlich konnte das Schicksal mit sich zufrieden sein, aber war Hemrione mit dem Schicksal, also sich selbst zu frieden? Sie hatte in dieser Nacht so viele Menschen ermordet, um der Welt wieder Ruhe und Ausgeglichenheit zu geben, sie hatte gemordet um das Morgen wieder lebenswert für die Erdenbewohner zu machen und dabei ihre Macht beinahe aufgezehrt. All dies hatte sie viel mehr Kraft gekostet als sie erwartet hatte. Voldemort und Harry endlich Frieden zu geben war schon anstrengend für sie, aber Draco, der weder Verwandt noch vermählt mit Harry Potter war, auf der gleichen Ebene verweilen zu lassen, dafür war sie ein sehr großes Wagnis eingegangen. Sie musste sich über die Gesetzte der Welt nach der Welt hinwegsetzen, nun gut sie ist eigentlich die jenige die die Fäden in der Hand hält, doch gibt es eine Instanz die sie kontrolliert. Das einzig Gute daran war, das dieser Jemand ihr noch einen großen gefallen schuldete, die dieser in einem anderen Leben begangen hatte.

„Severus… ich werde mich jetzt hinlegen und schlafen. Es ist mir so ziemlich egal was du jetzt machst, denn ich habe keine Kraft mehr mich mit dir darüber zu streiten. Ich habe nur eine Bedingung stelle ich dafür an dich: Frage mich nicht mehr was heute passiert ist, nicht mehr heute und auch noch nicht morgen."

Nur eine Sekunde später war sie im Sitzen auf ihrem Bett eingeschlafen, Severus legte ihre Beine hoch und deckte sie mit ihrer dicken Daunendecke zu, hockte sich vor das Bett und beobachtete sie. Ihm schien es als sei eine Ewigkeit vergangen als er spürte das seine Beine langsam einschliefen und er sich daraufhin erheben musste, den Blick nicht abwendend von der schlafenden Schönheit. Er ging eine halbe Rund um das Bett herum und entschloss sich dann sich neben Hermione zu legen, in der Hoffnung das ihr das wenigstens etwas Trost spenden würde. Eine Arm legte er auf ihre Hüfte mit der anderen Hnad fuhr er ihr durchs Haar und summte eine leise Melodie, die er noch aus seiner Kindheit kannte. Einige Zeit später überkam ihn der Schlaf und er musste diesem auch nachgeben, da er kaum noch die Augen offen halten konnte. So schlief Severus Snape neben der wohl rätselhaftesten jungen Frau seiner Zeit ein ohne den geringen Körperkontakt der zwischen ihnen bestand zu unterbrechen.

Als in dem gesamten Schloss Hogwarts spät nach Mitternacht ruhe einkehrte war der Direktor dieser Anstalt immer noch auf seinen Beinen und versuchte Severus oder Hermione zu finden, was ihm als eine endlose Suche erschien. Mehrere male war Albus schon durch das gesamte Schloss gelaufen und hatte auf den Ländereien nach einem Zeichen der beiden gesucht. Ohne Erfolg. Langsam kam der Verdacht in ihm auf, dass sich die Beiden nicht finden lassen wollten und gab damit McGonagall nach, die diese Meinung von Anfang an vertrat.

Die Sonne ging nach und nach im Osten auf und es schien ein wunderschöner Tag zu werden, einen, den es seit Jahren nicht gegeben hatte. Ein perfekter Tag, als hätte es nie etwas böses auf dieser Welt gegeben, als wäre die Erde der Garten Eden. Leichter Tau glänzte auf den Wiesen und aus dem Verbotenen Wald stiegen feine Dunstwolken auf. Eine Schar Vögel brach aus dem Dach der Bäume hervor und zog der Sonne entgegen, eine leichte Brise lies die Grashalme sich in diesem wiegen und die malerische Landschaft bekam immer mehr von einer Zeichnung, als von der Realität.

„Wie es scheint, Albus, aht Miss Granger hervorragende Ergebnisse erzielt."

„Ah, Herr Minister. Schön sie hier zu sehen. Sind sie sich sicher das dies Miss Granger war? Ich meine sie kann doch noch gar nicht mit ihren Kräften umgehen, wir können froh sein, das sie nicht die ganze Welt in Schutt und Asche gelegt hat."

„Und ich dachte immer, das sie ihr vertrauen würden. Sie ist eine bemerkenswerte Hexe, Schulleiter. Ich glaube nach dem gestrigen Geschehen werden ihre Kräfte vollendst in ihr erwacht sein und so wie ich das sehe, hat sie sie auch so genutzt. Endlich ist wieder das eingetreten was wir uns schon so lange erhofften. Haben sie sich die Landschaft heute schon angesehen. Das ist alles ihr Werk."

„Was ist wenn sie mit dieser Macht nicht umgehen kann, sie kann dem unmöglich gewachsen sein. Sie ist doch noch ein Kind!"

„Albus, vergiss nicht: Sie hatte gestern Abend ihren Abschlussball, hat danach ihr Pflicht erfüllt und ist seit einigen Wochen laut Muggel und Zauberergesetz volljährig. Ich versichere dir, Hermione Granger ist kein Kind mehr, sondern sie ist zu dem herangereift was sie von Geburt an werden sollte. Eine Göttin, ein Dämon, ein Mensch und doch ein Engel. Sie wird uns nicht enttäuschen."

„Was meinst du sieht ihr Schicksal für sie noch so vor?"

Der Minister für Zauberei musste herzlich lachen: „Was das Schicksal von ihr erwartet? Nun mein Lieber das weis weder ich noch du, denn sie ist das Schicksal, sie wird selbst bestimmen was aus ihr wird. So wie ein ganz normaler Magier dies in gewissem Maße auch macht. Wo ist unsere Heldin eigentlich?"

Resignierend zuckte Dumbledore mit den Schultern. „Ich glaube sie versteckt sich, besser gesagt sie will nicht gefunden werden. Ich nehme allerdings an, das Professor Snape bei ihr ist und auf sie acht gibt."

„Was will Snape denn bei ihr? Wurde sie verletzt und brauchte einige Zaubertränke von ihm?"

Dumbledore gab darauf keine Antwort, er wollte sich den Spaß nicht verderben, das Gesicht des Ministers zu sehen wie die Beiden sich küssten oder ähnliches. Es würde köstlich werden, soviel stand fest.

Am anderen Ende des Schlosses erwachte ein in schwarze Kleidung gehüllter Mann langsam aus seinem tiefen Schlaf. Die Sonne stand nun schon über dem Horizont und es keimte ein gutes Gefühl des Glücks in ihm auf. Kurzer Hand beschloss er aufzustehen und sich im Bad einer Katzenwäsche zu unterziehen um nicht ganz so einen geräderten Eindruck zu machen. Da es den Anschein hatte das Hermione nicht gleich aufwachen würde, nahm er sich ein Buch aus einem der Regale und las darin bis die Sonne hoch am Himmel stand und es demnach Mittagszeit wäre. Sein Magen, der vor Hunger knurrte, bestätigte seine Meinung.

„Na meine Schöne, wann gedenkst du denn mal aufzustehen?" er lies sich kurz neben ihr auf dem Fußboden nieder und strich ihr durch ihr braun gelocktes Haar. Kein Leben schien von der Person vor ihm auszugehen, nur der leise, flache Atem gab ihm die Gewissheit das sie lebte.

Sein Magenknurren wurde immer lauter und der Lärm im Schloss war für ihn beinahe hörbar, immerhin ist heute der Abreisetag für all die vielen Plagegeister, die Kutschen mussten jeden Moment losfahren. Nachdem noch einige weitere Stunden vergangen waren und sich Hermione immer noch nicht bewegt hatte, beschloss Severus kurzfristig in die Küche zu apparieren und sich mit ein paar Köstlichkeiten versorgen zu lassen. Er würde alles für zwei mitnehmen damit, wenn Hermione erwacht, sie etwas essen kann. Diesen Gedanken zu ende gedacht war er schon verschwunden und lies sich in der Küche bedienen.

Was Severus jedoch nicht wusste, war das Hermione vor Schreck aus ihrem bett hochfuhr und sich suchend nach ihm umsah. Sie wusste das er gestern da war bis sie einschlief, konnte seine Gegenwart spüren als sie schlief und spürte seine Nähe als er zu ihr ins Bett stieg. Doch wo war er jetzt? Hatte er sie allein gelassen, weil er Angst vor ihr bekam oder hatte sie ihm gar etwas im Schlaf angetan. Sie wusste welche Kräfte sie besaß und das sie in ihren Träumen oft das Schicksal der Welt und der darin lebenden Personen änderte. Hatte sie dies auch mit Snape getan und es vielleicht vergessen? Schreckhaft sucht ihr Blick nach etwas das an Severus Anwesenheit erinnerte. Was sie fand war ein Buch das in ihrem Sessel lag und ihrer Meinung nach vorher nicht dort lag, sie hatte in den letzten Wochen nicht ein Buch aus dem Regal genommen, was andeutungsweise auch nur mit Wahrsagerei zu tun hatte, denn damit hatte sie weis Gott genug eigene Erfahrungen machen müssen. Ihr nächster Blick klammerte sich an das Fenster. Sie stand auf und ging darauf zu, mit wackeligen Knien zwar, aber sie schaffte es sich auf der Fensterbank abzustützen und heraus zu sehen. Langsam, sehr langsam lies sie ihren sanften Blick darüber gleiten und nahm jedes kleinste Detail in sich auf. Den Duft, die Wärme, das Glück und die Zufriedenheit die in der Luft lagen schienen sie zu umschmeicheln als ob sie ihre Kleider wären. Sie nahm das Lachen von Kindern war und die Ausgelassenheit der Tier. Sie spürte die Blumen und roch ihren zarten Duft von Nelken, Rosen, Margaritten und allerlei anderer wohlriechender Blumen und Kräutern. Hermione verlor sich in dem Anblick der Welt vor ihr.

„Es hat sich wirklich gelohnt. All die Opfer für das hier, es ist wunderbar wie die Welt erblüht."

„Guten Morgen mein Engel. Na hast du gut geschlafen?" Severus war mit seinen Errungenschaften zurückgekehrt und hatte alles schon auf den Tisch vor dem Kamin gestellt als er sie ansprach. Hermione war gerade dabei aus dem Fenster zu sehen, und sah dabei so glücklich aus, das er sie noch nicht stören wollte. Die Braunhaarige drehte sich ganz langsam zu ihm um und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. Severus hatte erkannt das ihr Blick nicht mehr derselbe war, wie der mit dem sie ihn sonst immer angesehen hatte. Er hatte etwas magisches.

„Guten Morgen Severus. Wie lange bist du schon wieder hier?" Der Angesprochene ging auf sie zu und legte sacht eine Hand an ihre Wange.

„Lange genug um gehört zu haben, das du für all das hier verantwortlich bist."

Hermiones Blick wurde leicht hektisch.

„Severus ich… ich… ich weis nicht wie ich es dir erklären soll, es ist so kompliziert. Ich…"

„Shhh, meine Schöne. Was hälst du davon wenn wir jetzt erstmal etwas Essen und du dich noch etwas schonst, hm? Ich war gerade eben nur schnell etwas zu Essen holen, als du erwacht sein musst."

„Ich bin erwacht weil du auf einmal weg warst, und du dich durch meinen Schutzwall hindurch appariert hast. Es funktioniert wie eine Alarmanlage weist du."

„Ich finde, das ist jetzt gar nicht wichtig. Du musst erstmal etwas essen, damit du wieder zu Kräften kommst. Deine Augenringe sind nicht zu übersehen."

Severus rückte Hermione den Sessel zurecht und lies sich in den gegenüber fallen. Als sie fertig waren mit ihrem großzügigen Menü legte sich die Braunhaarige wieder ins Bett und bat das sich doch Severus dazu legen sollte. Sie kuschelte sich sofort an ihn als er neben ihr lag und begann zu erzählen, was nach dem Abschlussball alles passiert war. Damit geendet gab Snape ihr noch einen Kuss und zog sie enger an sich, woraufhin die kleine Gryffindor sofort wieder einschlief.

„Das kriegen wir schon hin mein Süße. Bald hast du es vergessen und kannst dein Leben weiterleben wie du es willst."

Diese Worte waren die letzten die an diesem Abend in Hermiones Räumen gesprochen wurden, da beide wieder in einen tiefen Schlaf der Erholung gefallen waren.

_So das wars dann mal wieder._

_Ging schnell oder?_

_Much thanks to__ Olaf74, your review was very nice. I'm always happy when I get one and such a good one makes it even better._

_I Hope you enjoyed this chapter, even if there didn't happen so much. The next chapter will be more interesting. I promiss._


	10. Die Gestade

Asche auf mein Haupt, das es schon wieder länger gedauert hat als ich es eigentlich wollte.

Da ich dank moderner Technik weis wie viele diese Fanfic lesen wäre es sehr nett von euch mir ein Review zu hinterlassen, so was freut jeden Autor und treibt ihn an.

Für alle die mit den auftauchenden Namen, ihr werdet wissen welche ich meine, nichts anfangen könne – kein Problem. Gebt sie einfach bei wikipedia ein und ihr werdet es wissen.

Also dann, hier kommt Kapitel 10 viel Spaß beim lesen.

Die Gestade

Das gesamte Schloss von Hogwarts war an diesem Morgen in hektisches Treiben verfallen. Schüler eilten zu ihren Kutschen, um den Hogwartsexpress zu erreichen, und ihre verdienten Ferien zu beginnen. Der gutmütige Halbriese Hagrid wartete am Bahnhof noch auf die letzten ankommenden Kutschen um dem Lokführer dann das Signal zur Abfahrt zu geben. Natürlich hatte er bemerkt das Hermione nicht mit den Kutschen angekommen war und auch sonst auf keinem Wege in den Zug gelangt ist.

„Na mein lieber Hagrid, sind alle eingestiegen?"

„Nein, Hermione fehlt."

„Keine Sorge. Sie ist in guten Händen und wird uns heute noch nicht verlassen. Vielleicht bleibt sie längere Zeit hier." Mit einem kleinen Lächeln im Gesicht ging er mit Hagrid den längsten Weg zum Schloss zurück.

„Es is ein wunderschöner Morgen, oder Albus?"

„Ja das ist es."

Den Rest des Weges brachten sie schweigend hinter sich und beobachteten nur still die heile Welt.

----

Hermione war schon fleißig am packen ihrer Koffer als Severus Snape immer noch schlief. Sie schrieb ihm eine kleine Notiz und verschwand dann mit einem leisen Plopp aus denen ihr so bekannten Räumen von Hogwarts.

Als einige Zeit später Snape erwachte erschrak er vor der Leere des Raumes in dem er sich befand. Kein Buch, keine Feder die auf die Anwesenheit einer Person hinweisen würde waren mehr da. Sie war weg. Er hatte so etwas schon geahnt als er wie von Zauberhand mit ihr eingeschlafen war. Auf dem Kopfkissen neben ihm lang eine kleine Notiz.

_Lieber Severus,_

_es tut mir leid das ich dich in einen tiefen Schlaf habe fallen lassen, aber du hättest mich sonst nicht gehen lassen._

_Ich werde für einige Zeit weg sein und möchte nicht das du mich suchst. Wenn die Zeit reif ist, werde ich zu dir zurück kommen, aber ich kann dir nicht sagen ob ich dann noch die selbe bin und mit dir zusammen sein kann._

_Sage Albus, dass er mich nicht finden wird so lange ich es nicht will. Das gleiche gilt auch für dich Severus._

_Tyche_

‚Was bildest du dir eigentlich ein Hermione?' keine Antwort nach der es ihm verlangte.

‚Hermione?'

„Du kannst sie nicht erreichen Severus Snape." Die Stimme drang aus einem Gemälde das dem Schwarzhaarigen zuvor nie aufgefallen war.

„Wer sind Sie?"

Snape trat einige Schritte zurück als er sah das der Mann im Bild sich auf ihr zu bewegte und das Gemälde verlies.

„Das muss dich nicht interessieren. Was du aber wissen solltest ist, dass du die Göttin auf Erden nicht finden wirst. Sie ist zu ihren Landen aufgebrochen um sich ihrer Bestimmung zu widmen. Tyche ist nun vollständig erwacht und auch Vanth, der Dämon in ihr, ist erwacht. Sie wird nun lernen beide Seiten richtig einzusetzen und mit ihnen zu leben. Dabei kann sie dich nicht gebrauchen, du würdest ihr nur im Wege stehen."

„Und woher wollen Sie wissen was sie ist und tut? Ich glaube nicht, dass Sie das in irgendeiner Weise etwas angeht."

„Nun, es ist schon sehr verwunderlich das du mich nicht erkennst. Aber das wirst du noch. Du wirst wissen wer ich bin und warum ich das alles weis, wenn du dich selbst findest." Mit diesen Worten verschwand der Geist aus dem Portrait wieder und mit ihm das gesamte Gemälde.

Severus Snape war außer sich. Man konnte ihn doch nicht einfach so hier stehen lassen, ohne Antworten. Einen Snape beleidigt man nicht! Er fuhr sich durch seine leicht zerzausten Haare und machte sich dann auf den Weg zum Schulleiter, in der Hoffnung das er noch etwas weis.

Mit wehenden Roben fegte der Schwarzhaarige durch die Gänge und zum Büro von Albus Dumbldore. Das Passwort schon von weitem rufend regte sich der Speyer trotzdem nicht.

„Was ist, hat der Trottel schon wieder das Passwort geändert, oder warum lässt du mich nicht durch?"

Mit ruhiger Stimme antwortete der Speyer, das Albus nicht da sei und er deshalb niemanden herauf lässt. Dies war der Grund warum der Tränkeprofessor weiter durch Hogwarts brauste ohne auch nur mal nach zu denken wo sich sein Chef herumtreiben könnte.

Nachdem er das ganze Schloss durchsucht hatte lief er hinaus auf die Ländereien. Sein erstes Ziel war die Hütte von Hagrid, an deren Tür er nicht einmal anklopfte sondern gleich hineinfegte um einen gemütlich Whisky trinkenden Hagrid und Albus zu finden.

„Was.....was...." er schnappte nach Luft.

„Mein lieber Severus. Wo sind deine Manieren geblieben?"

„Was weist du über Hermione das du mir noch nicht erzählt hast?"

„Severus dazu musst du wissen..."

„Raus damit Albus. Ich sehe nicht ein warum ich länger auf meine Antworten warten soll!"

„Ähm, ich lass euch ma lieber allein. Da will ich nix mit zu tun haben." Und schon war Hagrid in den Verbotenen Wald verschwunden.

„Severus, sag mir bitte warum du dich so aufregst und vor allem wie es unserer Heldin geht."

Snape kochte vor Wut über die unglaublicher Ruhe des alten Magiers.

„Ich kann dir nicht sagen wo sie ist und wie es ihr geht, weil sie verschwunden ist. Was denkst du eigentlich warum ich mich so aufrege." Er schrie seinen Vorgesetzten regelrecht an um endlich eine angemessenen Reaktion von ihm zu sehen. Aber anstatt der so erwarteten Antworten und Verlegenheit des Alten zierte dessen Gesicht nun ein sachtes Lächeln.

„Hat sie dir nicht gesagt wo sie hin ist? Keine Nachricht oder ähnliches hinterlassen?"

„Wenn du es eine Nachricht nennst das sie mir einen Schlafzauber auferlegt hat, mir ein Stück Papier hinterlassen hat auf dem steht das sie weg ist und wir sie nicht suchen sollen und sich irgendein merkwürdiges Gemälde über mich lächerlich gemacht hat dann hat sie mir eine Nachricht hinterlassen."

„Nun, mein Junge, was soll ich dir dazu sagen? Wenn ich aber nachfragen dürfte wer das auf dem Gemälde war, könnte ich dir vielleicht weiter helfen."

„Verdammt ich weis nicht wer das war. Ich kenn ihn nicht. Es war ein Mann mit dunklen Haaren kurz geschnitten, ca 1.90m groß und normal gebaut. Wie soll uns das weiterbringen Albus."

„Wo ist das Bild denn?"

„Weg. Es ist wie aus dem nichts da gewesen und wieder ins Nichts verschwunden."

„Und was hat das Bild dir gesagt?"

„Er war ja dann kein Bild mehr sondern trat aus diesem wie eine Art Geist hervor um mit mir zu sprechen. Er meinte Hermione, nein er nannte sie bei anderen Namen Tyche und Vanth, sei jetzt in ihren Landen oder Gestaden, irgend so was, und würde lernen ihre Kräfte zu kontrollieren und ihre zwei Seiten zu nutzen."

Albus klatschte in die Hände. „Na dann ist doch alles geklärt. Über was machst du dir eigentlich Sorgen?"

„Sie meinte das sie so lange weg sei bis die Zeit reif ist für sie."

„Nun, das ist bedauerlich. Das Ministerium hat ein ausgesprochen großes Interesse an ihr. Immerhin beeinflusst sie hier alles und jeden, und der einzige der Frei ist in diesem großen Irrenhaus der Zeit ist sie selbst. Nur sie kann frei entscheiden was sie wann und wo tut. Alles andere unterliegt ihrem Zauber. Selbst dieses Gespräch hier. Und wenn sie gewollt hätte das du weist wer das in dem Bild war, dann hätte er es dir gesagt. Auch wenn du es vielleicht nicht begreifen willst Severus. Aber Hermione wird nie dein sein können. Sie ist kein Mensch mehr. Sie kann nie mit dir zusammen sein es würde gegen das einzige Gesetz verstoßen dem sie unterliegt." Er machte eine kleine Pause um seine nächsten Worte gut zu formulieren ohne das es zu irgendwelchen Missverständnissen kommt.

„Severus... es gibt nur eine ihr höher gestellte Macht, welcher dieses eine Gesetz zu verdanken ist. Severus... es tut mir wirklich leid für dich, aber... du wirst nie mit ihr zusammen sein können, denn sie darf sich nie in einen Sterblichen verlieben, ihn heiraten oder gar Kinder mit ihm bekommen. Ich fürchte mein Junge, das du sie nie wieder sehen wirst."

Snapes Gesichtszüge vielen mit jedem weiteren Wort das Albus sprach. Er konnte es sich nicht vorstellen sein restlichen Leben allein, ohne seine Hermione verbringen zu müssen. Der Schmerz den er soeben erlitt war für ihn in dieser neuen Heilen Welt einfach nicht tragbar. Mit langsamen Schritten verlies er die Hütte des Wildhüters und begab sich in die Tiefen des Verbotenen Waldes.

Albus war noch immer an derselben Stelle stehen geblieben und dachte über seinen Schützling nach, dem schon wieder alles was er liebte genommen wurde. Er hatte vor einer langen Zeit gehofft, das Hermione ihr wahres Ich nicht entdecken würde und somit das Glück der Beiden andauern würde. Aber es sollte nicht so sein. Severus Snape sollte allein sein. Ob es eine Strafe war oder nur die Wucht des Schicksals die ihn immer wieder traf vermochte der Alte Magier nicht zu sagen. Mit gesenktem Haupt verlies auch er die Hütte und ging hinauf zum Schloss um ein paar Nachforschungen anzustellen und dem Minister zu berichten, das Hermione ihm nicht zur Verfügung steht, sondern schon jetzt ihren eigenen Weg geht. In seinem Büro angekommen verfasste er sofort einen Brief an ihn:

_Lieber Minister,_

_es ist wirklich bedauerlich, dass sich ihre Wünsche und Hoffnungen Hermione Granger gegenüber nicht erfüllen werden._

_Eher als gedacht hat sie uns verlassen um zu dem zu werden wo zu sie bestimmt ist. Das Schicksal ist nun wirklich nicht mehr in ihrer Hand und wird sich nicht von ihnen leiten und lehren lassen wie Sie es sich erwünscht hatten. Ich befürchte das uns einige Überraschungen ereilen werden, die wir ihr, Tyche, zu verdanken haben. _

_Ebenfalls befürchte ich, das sich der zweite Teil ihres Ichs, Vanth, nicht mehr von ihnen Bannen lässt. _

_Ich möchte damit die Vermutung äußern, dass Sie sich mit ihren Hoffnungen mächtig verspekuliert haben. Wie ich Ihnen von Anfang an gesagt habe, lässt sich das Schicksal und der Dämon nicht mehr bannen wenn der Träger erwachsen ist._

_Ich hoffe Sie wissen was uns alle erwarten kann, wenn die Trägerin nicht die komplette Macht über sich hat. _

_Werter Minister, ich bedaure es sehr Ihnen Kund tun zu müssen, dass das Ende der Welt wohlmöglich nahe ist._

_Mit besten Wünschen für die Zukunft_

_A. Dumbledore _

--

So meine Lieben, wieder mal ein kleiner Cliffhanger.

Also dann das nächste Kapitel wird nicht lange auf sich warten lassen, und es wird um so schneller da sein, desto mehr Kommentare ich von euch bekomme.

Na dann lg sess


	11. Das Leben geht weiter

Liebe oder Hass Kapitel 11

Es tut mir unendlich leid, das es nicht eher in gekommen ist. Bei mir war mal wieder viel los und deshalb möchte ich mich bei meinen eifrigen Lesern für ihre Geduld bedanken.

Na dann viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Das Leben geht weiter

Das Ministerium für Zauberei in London war in Aufruhr geraten als ein wütender Minister Flüche durch alle Abteilungen jagte. Keiner der Angestellten hatte je so etwas erlebt, und erst recht nicht von ihrem Minister. Es war ein regelrechter Skandal was hier geschah. Nur gut das Rita Kimkorn immer da ist, wenn man sie braucht. Und so auch in diesem Moment. Ihre flotte Schreibfeder herbeigehext konnte sie schon anfangen ein paar Leute über die Geschehnisse auszufragen. Es war der perfekte Tag für sie. Jeder Befragte sagte aus, dass der Minister an dem Chaos schuld sei und keiner den Grund dafür kenne. Dies drehte Rita Kimkorn sich natürlich zu recht und erklärte ihn prompt für verrückt.

Am nächsten Tag war auf der Titelseite des Tagespropheten natürlich ein Bild des Chaos' im Ministerium zu finden unter der Schlagzeile: ‚Zauberei Minister verrückt geworden'.

In Hogwarts lief indes der Alltag ganz normal weiter. Es waren immer noch Sommerferien und das Schloss war leer. Nur ein paar Professoren waren im Schloss um das neue Schuljahr vorzubereiten, neue Professoren einzuarbeiten oder um sich einfach ein wenig zu erholen und die Ruhe des schottischen Hochlandes zu genießen.

Es vergingen zwei weitere Wochen in denen der Tagesprophet über den Minister berichtete und seine Absetzung verlangte. Als noch eine Woche vergangen war trat der Minister zurück und gab alle seine Aufgaben auf und trat in den Vorruhestand ein.

Albus Dumbledore verfolgte dieses Geschehen mit wachen Augen. Er hatte geahnt, dass so etwas passieren würde und wer daran die Schuld trug stand außer Frage. Dumbledore lud den ehemaligen Minister zum Tee ein um mit ihm das geschehene zu besprechen. Kurz vor dem Treffen der Beiden wurde der Minister tot in seinem Haus aufgefunden. Man vermutete einen Herzinfarkt sicher waren sich die Pathologen aber noch nicht, sie wollten erst die Ergebnisse einiger Untersuchungen abwarten die sie in dem Haus nicht durchführen konnten.

Als Dumbledore am Nachmittag umsonst auf seinen Gast wartete hatte er nur gedacht der ehemalige Minister hätte es vielleicht vergessen. Am nächsten morgen las er dann aber den wahren Grund wieder einmal im Tagespropheten.

Langsam schloss der Schulleiter die Möglichkeit nicht mehr aus, das Hermione auch dort wo sie war, genau wusste, was man über sie dachte und wie man mit ihr vorgehen wollte. Wie man mit ihr vorgehen wollte – was für eine merkwürdige Art über sie nachzudenken dachte sich Albus Dumbledore. Er hoffte inständig das Hermione nie zurück kommen würde, das sie dort blieb wo sie jetzt war und das er sie nie wieder sehen müsste um ihr all das zu erklären.

Einige hundert Kilometer entfernt war jemand völlig anderen Ansichten ausgesetzt.

In eine alte Villa, an der Küste Schottlands, hatte sich Severus Snape seit dem Verschwinden von Hermione zurückgezogen. Keine Eule konnte ihn erreichen, kein Ortungszauber ihn finden. Er wollte sich nicht dem ruhigen Blick Dumbledores aussetzen und treu und brav zu allem ja sagen was der alte von ihm wollte.

Am Abend seiner Ankunft an der Küste hatte er seine Kündigung verfasst und sie per Muggelpost ans Ministerium für Bildung geschickt. Dort sollte man sich um alles Weitere kümmern. Er wollte nicht mehr zurück nach Hogwarts wo ihn alles an Hermione erinnerte und der alte Magier auf ihn wartete. Das Geld, was er als Professor verdiente, brauchte er nicht wirklich, es hatte sein Vermögen zwar anwachsen lassen, aber von seinem Familienvermögen könnten drei Generationen im Luxus leben ohne das sie arbeiten müssten. Das einzige was er vermissen würde wäre das tägliche Brauen von Tränken und die verunsicherten Mienen seiner Schüler.

Aber all das war nun nicht mehr wichtig. Er war allein, so wie er es schon so lange Zeit war. Langsam begann er sich zu fragen, warum Hermione gegangen ist, sie hatte ihm versprochen ihn nie allein zu lassen. Und was war jetzt? Sie hatte ihn allein gelassen!

In Severus keimten langsam Zweifel, das Hermione ihn belogen hat. Er versuchte diesen Gedanken zu verdrängen – erfolglos.

Um seinen Kopf frei zu bekommen ging er eine Meile am Strand entlang wo gerade die Sonne malerisch unterging und das Meer in ein schimmerndes Orange tauchte. Mit einem von Tränen benetzten Gesicht schaute er zum Himmel und fragte sich, wo seine Hermione nur stecken konnte.

Als die Sonne komplett hinter dem Horizont verschwunden war, kehrte der Schwarzhaarige in seine Villa zurück.

„Guten Abend Meister. Darf Tinky ihnen etwas zu essen machen, Sir?"

„Von mir aus. In einer halben Stunde würde es passen."

„Wie Sir wünschen. Tinky macht sich an die Arbeit, Sir."

Severus wanderte rastlos durch seine Villa. Er war auf der Suche nach einer Lösung als er in der Bibliothek die Zeit vergaß und Tinky erschien.

„Sir, ihre Malzeit, Sir, wäre angerichtet, Sir."

Severus fuhr aus seinem Stapel Bücher hoch, den er um sich geschichtet hatte und nickte leicht mit dem Kopf. Fünf Minuten später saß er im Speisezimmer an einem Tisch der für zwölf Personen gedacht war. Er war wunderschön gedeckt mit Blumen und einem wunderschönen Meissener Porzellan Gedeck das mit rotem Mohn handbemalt verziert war. Aber all das interessierte Severus Snape in dem Moment nicht in dem er aufstand und mit einer Handbewegung die Tischdecke samt Gedeck und Speisen herunterriss. Er begann zu schreien und verwüstete den gesamten Saal. Er musste seiner Wut, die immer stärker wurde, einfach Ausdruck verleihen.

Als er schließlich den Saal verlassen wollte und zur Flügeltür ging, verschloss sich diese vor ihm und ein Bild erschien in ihrer Mitten.

„Wohin so eilig?"

„Sie schon wieder. Sie sind mir lästig. Was wollen Sie von mir?"

„Die Frage ist doch eher, was du von Hermione willst, oder erwartest."

„Was ich erwarte? Verdammt einfach: das sie sich hierher bewegt!"

„Du weist genau wie ich, dass das nicht geht. Sie hat eine Aufgabe und muss mit dieser lernen umzugehen. Sie kann nicht zurück. Erst recht nicht zu dir zurück."

„So ein Quatsch! Sie kann das ja wohl noch selber entscheiden, ohne das so ein alter Greis wie Sie es sind ihr da rein redet!"

„Sachte, sacht. Sie hat sich entschieden in dem Moment indem sie dich verlassen hat um dorthin zu gehen wo sie jetzt ist. Es war ihre Entscheidung, von dem Augenblick an als sie sich vollständig in Tyche verwandelt hatte. Sie wusste, was sie tat."

„Es war eine unfaire Entscheidung! Sie musste sich komplett in die Schicksalsgöttin verwandeln um Voldemort Einhalt gebieten zu können. Sie hatte keine Wahl!"

„Doch, sie hatte die Wahl. Sie hatte die Chance ihr normales Leben weiter leben zu können. Sie hat aber darauf bestanden sich ihrer Bestimmung hinzugeben und somit hat sie dich allein lassen müssen. Tyche muss allein sein, um ohne Befangenheit die Welt leiten zu können. Sie hat Pflichten!"

„Hat sie wirklich freiwillig ihr Schicksal gewählt, oder gibt es einen Haken an der ganzen Sache?"

„Einen Haken, ich weis nicht was du meinst."

„Also doch. Deine Augen verraten es mir. Rück sofort mit der Sprache raus warum sie mich einfach so zurück gelassen hat."

„Denke nach und du wirst es wissen."

Mit diesen letzten Worten war das Bild wieder verschwunden und die Flügeltür, die in den Salon führt, öffnete sich.

„Ist Sir in Ordnung?" Tinky kam durch den Salon gelaufen und sah ihren Meister mit großen Augen an.

„Ich will den restlichen Tag nicht gestört werden."

Mit langsamem Schritt begab sich Severus Snape zurück in seine Bibliothek.

---

Es war ein wunderschöner Morgen, die Vögel pfiffen mystische Klänge von den Bäumen und die Sonne schien als bestünde sie aus purem Gold. Ein paar kleine Hasen und Eichhörnchen kreuzten Tyches Weg als sie sich auf ihren morgendlichen Spaziergang begab.

Barfuss und mit einem langen, Figurumschmeichelnden weißen Kleid schwebte sie regelrecht durch den Hochwald durch wessen Blätterdach silberne Lichtstrahlen stießen. Ein paar Rehe sprangen durch den Wald und liefen auf eine grüne Wiese zu auf der sie grasen würden, ein Bach plätscherte in der Nähe sacht vor sich hin. Sie war im Paradies gelandet. Sie war in dieser wunderbaren, bezaubernden Welt gefangen. Sie konnte nur das tun, wofür sie bestimmt war: träumen und regieren. Sie war allein in diesem Paradies. Sie lies sich am Stamm eines großen Baumes nieder und schaute in sein von Wind bewegtes Blätterdach.

„Warum hast du mich hierher gebracht? War das denn der einige Weg?"

„Ja das war der einzige Weg. Ich kann dir nicht helfen Hermione." Eine tiefe Stimme klang vom Wipfel des Baumes zu ihr herab.

„Warum kann ich nicht einfach zurück auf die Erde?"

„Das weist du doch. Du hast eine Aufgabe, genauso wie ich. Wir können uns nicht aussuchen was wir tun oder lassen wollen. Es liegt nicht in unserer Hand."

Hermione begann vor Wut zu rasen: „Wie kann mein Schicksal nicht in meiner Hand liegen. Ich bin die Göttin der Unendlichkeit, des Schicksals."

„ABER DU UNTERLIEGST MEINEM GESETZ!" Die stimme aus dem Baum wurde langsam zornig.

„Wie lange muss ich hier bleiben?"

„Für immer."

„Für immer?" Leise sprach sie die Wörter wieder und wieder, als könne sie es erst verstehen, wenn sie es sich regelrecht vorgebetet hätte.

Um Tyche herum baute sich eine sonderbare Aura auf.

„Tu das nicht. Es wird dich zerstören!" Die Stimme die aus den Baumwipfeln drang versuchte sie aufzuhalten auf sie einzureden, aber ohne Erfolg.

Tyches braune Locken wuchsen und glätteten sich bis sie lang und schwarz bis zu ihrer Hüfte reichten. In ihren Schwarzwerdenden Augen flammte unendlich Wut und Trauer auf. Ein Wirbelsturm fegte um sie und schloss sie in sich ein. Mit einem lauten Knall entfaltete Vanth ihre schwarzen Flügel und durchstieß damit den Wirbelsturm. Sie war in ein schwarzes kurzes Kleid gehüllt, an das sich gleichfarbige Stiefel anschlossen. Sie war begehrenswert, auf eine dunkle, mysteriöse Weise.

„Du wirst mich nicht länger aufhalten! Ich bin ein Dämon und eine Göttin, du kannst nichts gegen mich ausrichten! Du hast keine Macht über mich, sondern ich habe macht über dich und die ganze Welt. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass sich die Welt wandelt und du verschwindest. Du hast mich gepeinigt in dem du versucht hast mich in dieser Welt gefangen zu halten und mich, Vanth, zu bannen. Was immer du auch bist, deine Zeit ist vorüber! Wenn ich diese Gestade verlasse in dieser Gestalt, werden sie zerbrechen und dein geliebtes Paradies wird verschwinden, genau so, wie du es tun wirst weil ich es will."

„Aber wenn du das tust, wirst du auch dich selber zerstören! Das weist du."

„Pah, das ich nicht lache. Glaubst du im Ernst, dass ich mich selbst in Gefahr bringen würde. Du hast vergessen, das es einen mächtigen Zauber gibt, der es mir erlaubt dies zu tun."

„Nein, das kannst du nicht! Dieser Zauber kann nur von einem Engel der kein Engel ist ausgesprochen wer....."

„Siehst du. Ich kann! Und ich werde, sei dir dessen bewusst!"

Mit einem kräftigen Flügelschlag hob sie sich in die Lüfte und durchbrach die Baumwipfel.

„Du wirst sterben, alter Mann. Genauso wie alle die mich beherrschen wollen."

„So bist du nun also reif. Ich wünsche dir alles Glück was du finden kannst." Die altvertraute Stimme sprach wieder zu ihr.

„Nimm diese zwei Dinge mit auf deinem Weg. Sie werden dir helfen."

Vor Vanth erschienen ein Schwert, ein Köcher mit silbernen und goldenen Pfeilen und der Bogen dazu. Er war aus Ebenholz gearbeitet und hatte goldene Verzierungen. Als sie danach griff verschwanden sie wieder ins Nichts.

„Sie werden wieder erscheinen wenn du sie brauchst. Lebe wohl."

Nach diesen Worten fand sich Vanth hoch über den Wolken der Erde wieder.

‚Es war also nur eine Prüfung?'

„Vergiss nie deine Aufgabe..."

---

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen.

Bis zum nächsten mal.

sess


	12. Rückkehr?

Liebe oder Hass

Kapitel 12

Rückkehr –

Severus Snape saß in seiner Bibliothek hinter einem Stapel Bücher. Die Nase hatte er in einem davon vergraben und ein Stück Pergament neben sich platziert auf das er ab und an eine kurze Notiz niederschrieb.

Seit Stunden saß er an seinem großen Schreibtisch und kam einfach nicht über die angefangene Buchseite hinaus. Es war zum verrückt werden. Die Stille die in seinem Haus herrschte bedrückte ihn zusehends. Am liebsten wäre er davon gelaufen, einfach weg ohne dass jemand ihn finden würde – doch vor was sollte er weglaufen? Voldemort war tot, wegen ihm brauchte er also nicht untertauchen, seine Todesserkumpanen wollten ihn zwar finden und für seine Taten büßen lassen, aber er würde sie mit nur einem Wink seines Zauberstabes besiegen. Das einzige wovor Severus Snape davon laufen wollte ist vor seinem eigenen Selbst. Diese Erkenntnis war für ihn jedoch nicht hilfreich, denn wie soll man vor seinem eigenen Schatten fliehen? Wie wirft man sein Gewissen fort? Wie flieht man vor dem eigenen Ich? Auch wenn er es öffentlich nie zugeben würde, er fühlte sich in dieser Situation hoffnungslos überfordert.

Seit zwei Tagen hatte er nichts gegessen sondern sich nur eine Flasche Whiskey nach der anderen bringen lassen und geleert. Ab und zu ging er an der Küste spazieren und lies den Wind mit seinen Haaren spielen. Seine schon normalerweise blasse Haut hatte sich noch eine Nuance aufgehellt und in seinen schwarzen Augen blitzten kein Feuer und keine Leidenschaft mehr. Nicht einmal das Brauen eines einfachen Zaubertrankes wollte ihm gelingen. Es war, als wäre Severus Snape nicht mehr er selbst, sondern nur noch eine Hülle.

An einem heißen Sommer Abend stand der schwarzhaarige Mann wieder einmal an der Küste vor seinem Haus und lief durch die sich brechenden Wellen. Hier war er schon lange keine schwarze Fledermaus mehr, sondern er hatte sich den äußeren Einflüssen etwas angepasst. Mit einem kurzärmligen Hemd und einer kurzen Hose war er täglich unterwegs gewesen, sogar einige Frauen, die an seiner Küste entlangliefen, hatten sich zu ihm umgedreht als er ebenfalls am Strand flanierte. Er hatte sich sogar ein kleines abendliches Ritual einfallen lassen, mehr aus Zufall, aber es gefiel ihm jeden Abend eine rote Rose ins Meer zu werfen in der Hoffnung das sie von der Richtigen gefunden wurde.

Auch an diesem Abend hatte er eine Rose dabei. Ein Jahr war heute seit Hermiones Verschwinden vergangen und jeden Tag begann er, seit einiger Zeit, mehr zu leben. Er aß normal und trank nicht mehr so viel wie anfangs. Den letzten Sommer über hatte man versucht ihn zu erreichen und als Professor wieder einzustellen, aber jede dieser Eulen schickte er zurück mit der Aufschrift ‚Empfänger unbekannt verzogen'. Damals war er nicht bereit wieder nach Hogwarts zu gehen und zu unterrichten, er hatte auch Angebote von Universitäten und anderen Zauberschulen bekommen, wie Beauxbatons aber er wollte einfach nicht wieder in die Zaubererwelt zurück, wo ihn so viel an Hermione erinnerte. Er selbst hatte seit damals nicht mehr gezaubert, geschweige denn einen Trank gebraut.

Doch seit dem letzten Frühjahr hatte er sich gewandelt.

Eines Morgens wachte er auf und befand seinen Zustand für jämmerlich. Er war zu einem Säufer geworden der nichts mehr mit dieser Welt gemein hatte. Er beschloss an diesem Morgen wieder sich um sich selbst zu kümmern und sich wieder zu fangen. Der erste Schritt den er dazu tat, war die Vernichtung fast allen Alkohols und das, was noch übrig blieb, stand unter der Aufsicht von Twinky. Man konnte nicht von ihm behaupten, dass er an dem Entzug zu leiden hatte, im Gegenteil – er aß wieder normal und begann nach und nach sich sein Haus etwas anders zu gestalten. Es besaß drei Etagen plus Keller, im Erdgeschoss waren der Speisesaal und das Foyer zusammen mit dem Salon und einem gemütlichen Wohnzimmer, in das er mittlerweile einen Fernseher und eine Stereoanlage gestellt hatte. Im ersten Obergeschoss befanden sich die große Bibliothek und zwei Gästezimmer sowie ein weiterer Salon, die großzügig eingerichtete Küche die zu seinem Gebrauch bereit stand und ein kleines Lesezimmer mit einem großen Kamin. Es gab auf dieser Etage genauso wie im zweiten Obergeschoss einige leere Zimmer. Doch der Hauptteil der dritten Etage bestand aus zwei großen Schlafzimmern, einem Arbeitszimmer und zwei Bädern in welchem jeweils eine Dusche und eine große Badewanne installiert waren. Das größte Zimmer in dieser Etage bildete das dritte Bad, indem sich eine Art Swimmingpool befand circa 25 Meter lang und 10 Meter breit.

Jeder der dieses Haus von innen sehen würde würde aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus kommen. Es war seine eigene kleine Welt, sein eigenes Schloss. Doch auch nach Außen wies seine Villa einen Luxus auf, den sich nur wenige leiden konnten.

Im Außenbereich befand sich eine große Terrasse, ein blühender, wunderschöner Garten in dem die Wege teils mit Marmor und teils mit Kies ausgelegt waren. Das Zentrum des Gartens bildete ein fünf Meter hoher Springbrunnen der nachts beleuchtet wurde und mit Vögeln verziert war. Er lebte wirklich in einem Paradies.

Aber all das reichte Severus nicht aus, so lange er alleine war. Er wollte diese Schönheit seines Anwesens teilen.

Nach weiteren drei Monaten die vergangen waren, konnte man Severus Snape auf dem Gemüsemarkt der Stadt finden. Es war nicht seine Aufgabe einkaufen zu gehen, dafür hatte er seine Hauselfen, doch der Spaziergang und die Abwechslung gefielen ihm von mal zu mal mehr. Doch an diesem Tag war an dem Markttreiben etwas anders, er konnte nicht sagen was es war, aber irgendetwas war merkwürdig. Die Stimmung der Marktleute war ausgesprochen gut, man könnte fast sagen sie waren überschwänglich. Die Sonne schien heiß vom Himmel herab und man glaubte in der Sonne zu zerschmelzen. Severus ging weiter seine Runde über den Markt ohne sich noch viel dabei zu denken als er eine weiß gekleidete Person in seinen Augenwinkeln wahrnahm, doch als er sich umdrehen wollte, war diese schon verschwunden.

Als er abends wieder in seiner Villa trat wurde er sofort von Twinky abgepasst.

„Sir haben sicherlich Hunger. Twinky wird Sir sofort etwas bringen."

„Danke dir. Ich warte im Salon."

Snape setzte sich an die Stirnseite der Tafel und brauchte nur drei Minuten warten bis seine Küchenelfe mit dem Abendessen aufwartete.

„Twinky wünscht Sir einen guten Appetit." Sie bewegte sich kein Stück von dem Tisch weg.

„Was gibt es denn noch? Hast du nichts zu tun."

„Verzeihung Sir, Twinky dachte nur, das Sir vielleicht wissen möchte was im Dorf gesprochen wird."

Snape zog seine Stirn in Falten, was den Hauself veranlasste weiter zu sprechen.

„Leute reden im Dorf über Frau, die wunderschön ist und viel Geld haben muss. Leute sagen sie sei von weit weg gekommen und Leute kennen sie nicht. Aber allen ist aufgefallen, das es seit dem sie da ist irgendwie ruhiger und friedlicher ist hier."

„Was soll mir das jetzt sagen Twinky?"

„Leute meinen sie trüge ein weißes Kleid."

„Ja, ich habe so jemanden auch gesehen, aber nur flüchtig. Was soll das also?"

„Twinky wurde gesagt sie wäre jung und hätte braunes Haar. Weis Meister jetzt wovon Twinky sprechen?"

„Du bist verrückt. Leidest du unter Verfolgungswahn? Hermione ist seit über einem Jahr verschwunden. Warum glaubst du sie könnte diese Frau sein?"

„Herr darf Twinky nicht böse sein. Twinky wollte Herr Freude machen. Twinky dachte Herr freut sich darüber."

„Warum sollte ich mich über eine Illusion deinerseits freuen? Es ergibt keinen Sinn was du da sagst. Mir ist der Appetit vergangen. Nimm das Zeug wieder mit." Er schob ihr seinen Teller hin, stand auf und wollte den Raum verlassen.

„Setz dich wieder hin Severus Snape!"

‚Einbildung, alles Einbildung!' er ging weiter ohne sich umzudrehen.

„Ich sagte setz dich wieder hin." Eine sanfte Engelsgleiche Stimme war in seinem Kopf. Er wusste nicht warum er sich so etwas einbildete nach all der Zeit. Er erklomm die erste Stufe der Treppe.

„Willst du mich ärgern? Ich glaube nicht, dass du mich nicht hörst. Du warst vieles Severus aber nie dumm."

‚Diese Stimme. Warum geht sie mir nicht aus dem Kopf. Hermione hat dich verlassen. Sie ist gegangen ohne dir etwas zusagen.'

Ein Windhauch umzog ihn, als er die nächste Stufe nahm. Sein Blick ans Ende der Treppe gerichtet ging er hinauf.

Wieder ein warmer Lufthauch.

‚Dieser Duft.'

„Hallo, Severus Snape."

Die Augen des Schwarzhaarigen weiteten sich als er die Gestalt vor sich sah.

Aus einer warmen Luftströmung heraus erschien eine Frau die ihm nur zu bekannt war und doch gleichzeitig fremd. Sanfte lange Locken viele ihr von der Schulter in einem hellen braun. Die braunen Augen gesprenkelt mit zarten Rosatupfen wie er sie nur einmal kannte. Das Kleid lang und weiß umspielte charmant ihren zierlichen Körper.

„Hermione? Nein das kann nicht sein. Wieso?...Was?....Warum?...."

„Ich sehe, du erinnerst dich doch noch an mich. Wie schön." Sie machte einige Schritte auf ihn zu.

„Warum weichst du vor mit zurück? Ich bin kein Geist, keine Illusion." Severus schüttelte seinen Kopf. Sollte er wirklich glauben, was er da sah? Es kam ihm so unwirklich so falsch vor, als ob er träumte.

„Du hast dich verändert, mein Severus." Hermione streckt ihm ihre Hand entgegen, ein Armband war um ihr Handgelenk gelegt, es war aus Gelb- und Rotgold gefertigt.

‚Das Armband das ich Hermione geschenkt habe.'

„Ja Severus. Ich habe es die ganze Zeit bei mit getragen."

„Warum ist du gegangen?"

„Das weist du ganz genau. Ich hatte eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen."

„Du bist gegangen ohne mir Aufwiedersehen zu sagen. Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?" Severus' stimme wurde langsam lauter. Er war innerlich so wütend und aufgewühlt das er seine Emotionen nicht mehr für sich behalten konnte.

„Das war das Beste was ich machen konnte. Du hättest versucht mich aufzuhalten, mich nicht gehen lassen."

„Natürlich hätte ich dich nicht gehen lassen! Was glaubst du denn? "

„Ich gebe zu, dass dieser kurze Brief nicht die Beste Lösung war, aber es war eine. Ich musste sofort gehen, ich hatte keine Zeit für irgendwelche Szenen."

„Szenen? SZENEN? Ich mach dir gleich eine Szene. Wer glaubst du wer du bist? Du kannst nicht einfach hier auftauchen und so tun als wäre alles wie vorher, die Welt hat sich geändert. Ich habe mich geändert. Was lässt dich Glauben, das ich dich wieder hier haben will?"

Hermione hatte inzwischen ihren Arm zurückgezogen und sich wieder eine Stufe höher gestellt. Ihr Gesicht wies kaum eine Emotion auf, sie stand da ohne etwas zu sagen und schloss die Augen.

Wieder dieser Windhauch den Severus schon vor wenigen Augenblicken wahrgenommen hatte.

Als Hermione ihre Augen wieder öffnete erschienen dutzende von Rosen in den Gängen.

„Ich Glaube nicht, Severus. Ich weiß, dank deiner 457 Rosen. Für jeden Tag den ich fort war eine."

„Du hast sie erhalten?"

„Ja, Severus. Das habe ich. Und jede von ihnen war mit deinen Wünschen gefüllt, das ich zurückkehren soll, das du nicht allein sein willst und das du mich immer noch liebst."

Severus Augen verrieten das er am überlegen war, was er nun tun sollte. Er war beinahe hilflos in seinen Gedanken verloren als sich warme, sanfte Lippen auf seine legten. Es war für ihn als würde er sie zum ersten Mal küssen. So fremd und doch so vertraut.

Reflexartig legte er seine Arme um die Hüfte der Frau die vor ihm stand.

„Du hattest Recht. Ich will dich zurück. Ich liebe dich immer noch mein Engel."

Seine Finger spielten mit ihren braunen Locken als er seine Stirn an ihre legte und sie an sich zog.

„Verlass mich nicht noch einmal! Das ist keine Bitte!"

„Ich werde es mir merken, versprochen."

-----------

Tbc

Es ist noch nicht zu Ende meine lieben. Ich hoffe es gibt noch jemanden, der meine fanfic liest.

Also dann bis zum nächsten chap

Alles liebe eure sessely


	13. Schlusswort Entschuldigung

Hallo ihr Lieben,

wie euch vielleicht aufgefallen ist, habe ich seit sehr langer Zeit nicht mehr an dieser Fanfiction weiter geschrieben. Ich möchte mich also bei all denen entschuldigen, die seither auf ein neues Kapitel warten.

Da ich finde, dass diese Fanfiction abgeschlossen ist, werde ich diese nun auch als COMPLETE markieren. Es ist aber nicht auszuschließen, dass es eine Fortsetzung geben wird. Dann aber als separate Geschichte und mit dem Hinweis das es eine Fortsetzung ist.

Ich hoffe ihr seid mir nicht böse und bleibt trotzdem treue LeserInnen.

Eure sessely

PS: Ich arbeite gerade an einem neuen Plot (ich habe dafür im Moment so viel Zeit wie schon ewig nicht mehr). Vielleicht werden es auch zwei, da ich mich zwei verschiedenen Pairings widmen möchte. Wer bereits jetzt wissen will welche, kann mir einfach eine PM schicken!


End file.
